Not Old Enough
by lousi
Summary: AU,NaruSasu,Uchiha Sasuke was always known for his icy exterior.That is until the dreaded return of one Uzumaki Naruto.Can Sasuke get his act together long enough to woo this handsome young doctor?
1. Prologue

"_**Not Old Enough"**_

_**Pairing: **NaruSasu_

_**Warnings: **Boy love. Don't like don't read._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama_

_**Summary:** AU, NaruSasu, Sasuke is a high school boy who is having major issues with his love life, I'm not really good at summaries so please read and review:). _

_Thanks to my lovely betas "Ace Canon" and my big sis "Farah M" thanx for helping me:)_

_And people this is my first story ever so please be nice ;P_

_**

* * *

Prologue:**_

Yamanaka Ino, a fifteen-year-old ninth grader, walked through the high school halls with her best friend Haruno Sakura, also a fifteen-year-old ninth grader. They had just finished their first class on the second floor and were headed towards their second class on the third floor. Sakura was talking excitedly to her best friend about the latest gossip in school, when suddenly Ino's face turned red, and she let out a high pitched squeal. Now, Sakura was known to be one of the brightest girls in school, but no one needed to be smart to figure out what caused Ino's demeanor to change from perfectly sane to total maniac. It was none other than their one-and-only Sasuke-kun. He was walking through the same hall, and Sakura did the only thing she could think of -- she squealed.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuun!"

Uchiha Sasuke, a seventeen year old eleventh grader, had a gorgeous face, dark eyes, and a killer body. He was very dark and serious, and had only focused on nothing but studying and getting perfect marks. He was without a doubt the most popular boy in school. Not to mention every high school girl's night in shining armor.

Ino and Sakura were definitely not to be blamed for falling head over heel in love with him. What made them any different from the other girls?

So Ino and Sakura started jumping around Sasuke. A person would think they would be ashamed jumping around the most popular boy in school, nonetheless an 11th grader. However, Sakura and Ino were not the only girls jumping around Sasuke. No, there were at least ten others, but as always, the only reply they got from their precious Sasuke-kun was, "Get out of my way." But today was different. Today, they finally got more than five words.

Today, he said, "I only have five minutes until the bell rings, so go bother someone else." His voice was very calm and quiet. Sasuke glared at the girl that was blocking his way until she moved aside and he completed his route.

As soon as he was out of sight, Sakura and Ino squealed, "KAWAIIIIIIIIII!"

Sakura turned to Ino. "Did you see the way he looked at me? Oh my God! I swear my heart stopped for a moment there!" She exclaimed happily and started squealing again.

"Are you kidding me? He was totally checking me out! I mean why would he look at you? You've got that freakishly large forehead! It'll drive any man away," Ino said bluntly.

Sakura glared at Ino so intensely that if it had been aimed at anyone else, they would have peed their pants by now.

"And what's with the pink hair? You could drive a man blind with that thing, I mean…."

Ino paused in her speech and looked at Sakura who had three veins popping out of her head by now.

"Hmmmmmmm. Actually, you know what? He might have been looking at you," Ino said thoughtfully. Sakura's glare turned into a look of pure bewilderment in an instant.

"Huh!" Sakura asked stupidly.

"Yes, I believe he was looking at you and asking himself the same question I've been asking myself the whole damn time I've known you," Ino said knowingly.

Sakura looked suspicious, but that didn't stop her from asking "And what is that?"

Ino smirked and opened her mouth to talk.

"That if he coul…"

RIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Ino and Sakura's eyes widened comically. The bell just rang, and they were still in the second floor.

"WE'RE LATE!" The two screamed, and took off running towards the stairs.

* * *

The end of the school day found Ino walking towards the school entrance. She was about to go down the stairs which led to the school yard when Sakura called her name. 

"Ino!"

Ino turned around smiling, and asked, "Hey Sakura. What's up?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to ask you, what are you doing this Saturday?"

"Oh, this Saturday…." She scratched her chin in thought. "Hmm…. OH! I ALMOSET FORGOT!" She turned to Sakura, smirked evilly and said gleefully, "I have a date!"

Sakura's eyes widened with surprise. "A wha?... With who?" she asked.

Ino smiled widely, because was the exact question she wanted Sakura to ask her.

"With a guy that was described as the most gorgeous, handsome, and perfect guy alive… And guess who said that?"

"Who?"

"You!"

Sakura was taken aback. "Me?"

"Yes."

Sakura looked at Ino as if she had just ripped her heart out. "Ino… that guy... is he…" She lowered her head and said in a very quiet voice, "Is he… Sa… Sasuke?"

Ino blinked, then blinked again. She didn't hear Sakura quite well because her voice was really low, but if what she thought she heard was right, then…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Sakura raised her head and looked at Ino with confusion. Ino clutched her sides and laughed so hard, tears sprung from her eyes.

"You... you… heh thought...I...I … washshsshsh wassssss ..going on a-- ah a date with sa-ssa sssssassssukkkkeeee….! BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sakura looked angry. "What is so damn funny? You can get a date with Sasuke. It's not impossible!"

Ino calmed down from her laughter and wiped away her tears. "Honey, that boy has never looked my way for any reason other than being in his way. Actually, I've never seen him looking at anybody in any way that would even give me the slightest idea that he might like that person!"

"Ino, I never knew... Are you giving up on Sasuke?" Sakura said, shocked.

Ino raised her head so fast Sakura was surprised that she hadn't broken her neck. "Who said I'm giving up on Sasuke?"

"No, no, no-one said that. It's just from the way you're talking, I just assumed that you're gonna give up on him," Sakura said with puzzlement.

"No way! That's Sasuke! He's mine, and he will always be! I'm never giving up on him!" Ino closed here eyes and held her fist in front of her, a look of determination on her face.

Sakura blinked once, then asked with more puzzlement, "Then what is up with you and your date, and who is he?"

Ino opened one eye and looked at Sakura like she was crazy. Then it dawned on her. "Oh that?" She smiled secretively and said sweetly, "I'm not telling. I promised him I wouldn't, so you'll just have to wait and find out on your own."

Sakura sighed. She knew she wouldn't be getting any answers from her friend now. Suddenly, she remembered something. "Hey Ino!"

Ino looked her way. "What?"

Sakura sighed and said, "I know I'll regret this, and I know that it's going to be stupid, but..." she closed her eyes and sighed again before asking, "What were you going to tell me this morning before the bell rang?"

Ino stared at her for a second in confusion, and then an evil smile crossed her face. "Oh that…"

Sakura looked experienced. "Well--?"

Ino's smile, if possible, grew larger, and she spoke. "Sasuke was wondering…" She closed her eyes and put a serious look. Raising one finger as if to explain something, she continued. "-That if he could build a house in your large forehead, what would it be?" Ino cocked her head to the right side, "A one story house," She cocked her head to the other side, "-Or a villa," She looked straight at Sakura with a large smile. "-Or a mansion?" She opened her eyes and looked at Sakura expectedly, but what she saw was not what she expected at all. She saw Sakura looking behind her with wide eyes. When Ino was about to turn around and look, a voice answered her question.

"A mansion with a big swimming pool on the outside and a beautiful garden with lots of sakura trees, because, well, let's face it, it is Sakura's forehead after all. Isn't that right, Ino?"

Ino turned around with shock written all over her face.

"Nii-san!" She gasped, freezing in place.

The man that answered Ino's question cocked his head to the side and pouted. "What, don't I get a hug?" he raised his arms.

Ino stayed frozen for a while but a big smile blossomed in her face and the tears that had gathered in her eyes began to fall. She threw herself at him and squealed.

"Narutooooooooooooooooo!"

He held her, and then turned her around in a circle, before putting her down hugging her tightly. "I missed you so much," he said.

"I missed you too, Nii-san!" He held her tighter when she started crying. Suddenly, he saw a pink blur hurl itself at him. Now, other people would have been surprised to see a pink thing flying toward them, but he was that pink thing's best friend's brother, so he just raised one arm and welcomed Sakura as she too started crying. He hugged her and said, "I missed you too." He smiled and kissed both their foreheads.

"God, if that's what you're gonna do every time I come here, I wonder what you'll do if I ever joined the army?"

"I'll cut off one of your arms so you'll be useless and have to come back to us," Ino said moving a little from her big brother, Sakura doing the same. Both of them dried their eyes on his shirt.

"WHAT? You'd cut off my arm, but you'd leave the enemy unharmed? What kind of a sister are you?" Naruto exclaimed, looking dumbfounded.

"The kind that bites," Ino said with a shrill voice.

Sakura smiled at them, then smirked and asked, "So Ino, he's the guy you told me about?"

Ino smirked and replied, "He sure is. Didn't I tell you he's cute?"

"Nope! You told me he is the most gorgeous, handsome, and perfect guy alive."

"Uh-uh-uh! I said that you said that. All I ever said was that he was cute."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Ino and Sakura's bickering lasted for a while, and all poor Naruto could do was sigh.

* * *

Five stories above stood a lone shadow watching the scene develop with a look of pure resentment. Clenching his jaw, Sasuke punched the window he was looking through. 

"Damn it!" Sasuke hissed turning around and leaning over the school's windowsill. Closing his eye's he let out a sigh of distress. Straightening up, and grabbing his bag, he shoot one last longing look out the window, before shaking his head and leaving the classroom.

_**

* * *

T.B.C.**_

**A/N: please _R &R 'cause this is my first story and I'm so scared._**

_**Thanx for reading have a good night.**_

_**Love**_

_**Looli ;)**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Not Old Enough**_

_**Pairing: **NaruSasu_

_**Warnings:** Boy love. Don't like don't read._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

**_Summary: AU, NaruSasu, Sasuke is a high school boy who is having major issues with his love life, I'm not really good at summaries so please read and review:). _**

_Thanks to my lovely betas "Ace Canon" and my big sis "Farah M" thanx for helping me:)_

**

* * *

****chapter 1:**

"So, Ino," Naruto began, while driving the girls to school the next morning. "How is your boyfriend?"

"MY WHAT?" exclaimed Ino.

"HER BOYFRIEND?" yelled Sakura.

"Yeah, your boyfriend. The one you kept blathering about in your letters," Naruto said not taking his eyes from the road.

"How come you never told me you had a boyfriend?" Sakura asked feeling neglected.

"That's 'cause I don't have one, stupid," Ino stated thumping Sakura on the head.

"Yes, she does," said Naruto to Sakura. "If she didn't, then who's that Sasuke guy she keeps on writing about," declared Naruto, in a tone that implied that he had no interest in the subject whatsoever.

Sakura looked sideways at Ino and asked very calmly, "Did she now?"

"Yes!" answered Naruto taking interest in the subject now that it seemed like his sister was going to get yelled at. "And she keeps insisting that he is, and I quote, 'Sooooooooooo gorgeous and sooooooooooooooo dreamy and that he soooooooooooooo looked my way yesterday ' end quote. You know, you didn't have to mention that on every single letter. I got all of that from the first time you wrote about him. Just the thought of all that ink gone wasted… that ink could have been put to better use, you know."

"Really, she said all that?" Sakura asked cracking her fingers and glaring at the back of Ino's head.

"Yeah, and see that last statement she wrote was a real head-scratcher. I asked myself, 'Why would she mention 'yesterday' in the last letter.'" Naruto asked faking confusion.

"Any luck?" Ino asked in a malice-filled tone glaring up at her brother.

"No, not really," the blond said with a fake pout.

Ino turned her head the other side and murmured something incoherent.

Naruto only made out some words of what she had muttered, which were 'fucking jerk,' 'strangle,' and 'dance on his funeral' but that was enough to change his smirking face into a beam of sunshine.

Sakura was scowling at them through the whole ride to school.

* * *

When they finely reached school, Naruto parked the car and turned around in his seat so he was facing Sakura and said, "You know, you better lighten up a bit. Wipe that scowl off your face. It doesn't suite you at all what with the pink hair and everything." 

Sakura's scowl grew darker and she started growling.

"Actually keep on scowling just like that so that your face will be all wrinkly when Sasuke-kun sees you and he'll come to me to protect him from that hideousity that is you," Ino said slyly.

"Wow," Naruto exclaimed, resting his chin on the back of his hand. "I didn't know that he was such a wuss."

Sakura jerked her head upwards looking as if he had told her he had killed her cat, while Ino yelled, "SASUKE-KUN IS NOT A WUSS you…. you….." she trailed off not knowing what to say.

Naruto, on the other hand, had no problem at all with filling those blanks. "Handsome? Gorgeous? Muscled? Tall? Sexy? Pick whichever you want, babe. They're ALL true," Naruto ended his talk with the sexiest smile anyone could ever muster. "Now get out of my car. I've got an appointment I must catch."

The two girls left the car with a glower on both their faces.

"I'll come to pick you up at the same time as yesterday, alright?" Naruto leaned on the car seat so the girls could see him through the window.

"No, actually today we might stay a bit later then usual," said Ino, her mood brightening all of a sudden.

"And why is that?" asked Naruto curiously.

Answered Sakura, "Cause Sasuke-kun's playing today"

"Yep, and we have to be there to cheer him on," Ino said excited.

"Huh, is that so? And when will that game start?"

"At noon, why are you asking?" questioned Ino suspiciously.

"Well, you two seem so crazy about him, so I thought, why not go and see what the fuss is all about?" And with that Naruto smiled rolling up the car's window, pulling out of the school's parking lot.

He completely missed the glaring dark eyes that followed the retreating car out of the parking lot. Sasuke was still glaring until the car disappeared from his field of vision, and then turned his glare to the two girls that just vacated the car. A fire started to spread from the dark haired boy's gut. His glare grew ten fold, but he quickly closed his eyes and shook his head, looking the other way before any one caught him in the act. He schooled his features and started walking toward the school building.

'I better go while those dense girls are distracted talking to each other about which pants would make their asses bigger.' Sasuke thought disgustedly. 'Che, girls. Whoever said "can't live with them, can't live without them" is one sick, sick bastard.' He walked with a frown stuck on his face. Maybe this time he could make it to the bathroom before getting caught

Before he could complete the last thought, he felt his arm ribbed from his body. Some girls squealing and something that felt like boobs was rubbed against him.

'This is NOT my lucky day, is it!'

**

* * *

**

While Naruto was driving he was thinking of what would happen once he reached his distention. 'I hope Tsunade-baa-chan won't mind me staying with her while studying for this stupid test. But then again, why would she? She should be happy to have an opportunity that would allow her to keep an eye on me 24/7.'

A sad smile crossed his face as he passed his old house, or what was left off his house. Some flashes crossed his mind as he remembered some bits and pieces of his old life with his parents, his real parents. Lots of people thought that just because of his hair and eye color that he was the son of the Yamanaka, but the truth was something else all together. Naruto closed his eyes and allowed memories to take him back in time.

**_

* * *

_****_xxxxxxx flash back xxxxxxxx_**

Michel Yamanaka, husband of Helen Yamanaka, and owner of the biggest flower store in town, was making his way home after a hard day of work. He was driving late when he saw one of the houses on his way home being put out of fire.

It looked like the house had been evacuated already, but the fire was still on. Michel sighed, knowing that he had to stay here for a long time because of the traffic that was caused by the fire trucks. And the curious people who wanted to know what happened, so they would have something to say to other people, and brag about it.

'God,' thought Michel with disgust. 'Some people are really sick.' He gave a repulsed look at the people looking at the house with excitement rather than staring at it with sympathy and sorrow. 'They are some sick, sick bastards.'

Mr.Yamanaka sighed again, knowing that he would be waiting here for quite a while. When half an hour had passed, and he hadn't moved an inch. Mr. Yamanaka felt sick of waiting. He thought that he should just park his car somewhere and complete his way home by foot, he wasn't that far from home by now anyway.

Once he got his car parked at some hotel, he started making his way through the alleys. That's when he heard a sound.

The sound was coming from an alley to his left. At first, he thought it was some kind of serial killer, who was lurking in these alleys, so he decided to move faster. However, once he listened closely, he recognized the sound of little feet making there way toward him.

He thought it was a cat, so he paid it no attention, but suddenly he heard a gasp, and then the sound of little feet running the other way, and then a thud followed by a hiss, and then nothing.

'Hmmm cats may hiss, but I don't believe I've ever heard of any cat that could gasp,' thought Mr. Yamanaka suspiciously as he made his way toward the alley where the sounds came from. Once he got a look at what was inside that alley, what he saw in there almost broke his heart

Huddled up on a corner was a little boy. The boy had blond hair and didn't look older than 2 years old. He was biting his lips looking at him with big frightened blue eyes that were filled with unshed tears. Mr. Yamanaka couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid, and so he asked him, "Hi, little guy. What are you doing there?"

The little boy's looked at him warily but didn't say anything.

Michel smiled at him a friendly smile and said, "It is okay. You can talk. I'm not going to hurt you".

The little boy furred his little eyebrows, but still said nothing.

Mr. Yamanaka sighed, and looked the other way and closed his eyes for all his kindness Mr Yamanaka was not a patient man.

When he turned back to look at the boy, he noticed that his PJ's seemed a bit fried on the edges. Something stung in the back of his mind for he was supposed to know why they were like that, but he couldn't for the life of him guess what. He then decided to move a little closer to the boy, but when he did that the boy pressed himself more to the corner he was huddled in.

Mr.Yamanaka realized it was a bad idea, and started retreating. When the smell of fire reached his nose, it was coming from the kid. He looked the boy carefully, and then it all clicked. The smell, the fried clothes, the dusty hair, and of curse the burned house on his way over. It all led to one conclusion. The boy came from the house.

He then asked, "Son, did you come from that burned house?"

The child looked at him with shock and then nodded.

Mr. Yamanaka let out a sigh of relief. Finally, the kid was responding. "Why are you in here?"

The child, already forgetting that he was not supposed to talk to strangers after the man seemed to know what happened to him, answered with a wobbly heart braking voice that seemed hoarse from crying, "Mommy tolded Naruto to run away from the nasty flames that tried to eat Naruto."

"Well, Naruto, why did your mom let you go alone?"

"'Cause Mommy gots to save Daddy and Naru-Chan gots to run." Then he blinked, and looked quizzically at the man. "How comes you gets to know Naruto's name?" And then his eyes widened comically when realization hit him, then he started giggling. He then stopped because of the big yawn that escaped from his mouth.

Michel took pity on him and decided to take him with him home tonight and then figure out what he should do with him the next morning.

The next day he put up ads on the paper and put up fliers everywhere. Until he got a call from the fire department telling him, that Naruto's parents died in the fire accident, and that he should send the little boy to the foster home. However, Mrs. Yamanaka liked the boy. So he adopted him and asked the court to keep his last name the same.

Naruto had lived with them for 4 years before Ino was born. He was treated like he was one of the family members. He even had gotten to call them mom and dad but that didn't last long. No one knew why he had stopped, but they sure were saddened by it.

After Ino was born they hadn't neglected him, nor did they treat him differently. They raised him and Ino like they were a real brother and sister. When Naruto had graduated from high school, he moved with his grandpa to Canada. He had studied his Pre-mid year in-between the high school, and he pushed himself very hard to finish them in time for his graduation. Then he had left with his grandpa to Canada to study in their medical schools, which were known as the best. By taking summer school and pushing himself really, really hard, he had finished them in 2 years and half.

Now,two years and a half later, he came back to take the state exam that would allow him to practice medicine in his hometown.

**

* * *

**

Naruto smiled at the memory of his old dream finally coming true. Being a doctor had been a dream to Naruto ever since he was a little kid and saw his grandma wearing her lab coat with the stethoscope hanging around her neck. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. He had begged her to lend him her stethoscope, but she hadn't agreed. He even gave her the puppy eyes, 'Which I might add are irresistible,' thought Naruto. She still hadn't budged. Then she surprised him by giving him a new stethoscope as a present for his sixth birthday. He was so very happy that day that he had checked everybody's heartbeats. When he had tried to check little Ino's heartbeat, she gurgled at it, and then tried fitting it into her little mouth. Naruto was furious with her that for a week he hadn't hugged or kissed her. He hadn't even looked at her.

Naruto chuckled at that last memory, and shook his head 'Naruto quit doweling on the past. Look I finely reached my destination'. When he looked up what faced him was a tall white building with a sign that said 'Konoha Hospital.'

Naruto smiled, parking his car outside the building. 'Well, it is about time I saw the old hag.'

Naruto put on his biggest grin as he entered the building.

_**

* * *

T.B.C.**_

_please R&R_

_love_

_looli :)_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Not Old Enough**_

_**Pairing: **NaruSasu_

_**Warnings:** Boy love. Don't like don't read._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

_**Summary: AU, NaruSasu, Sasuke is a high school boy who is having major issues with his love life, I'm not really good at summaries so please read and review:). **_

_Thanks to my lovely beta my big sis "Farah M" thanx for helping me:)_

**

* * *

Chapter 2: **

The air around him was filled with excitement. His adrenalin was pumping fast. Sasuke raised his foot about to hit the ball. He swung it down and…

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAL!"

He scored the wining point-again!-. The crowd went wild, screaming, cheering, and waving big signs that said in big red letter, 'SASUKE-KUN I LOVE YOU.'

Sasuke looked up at his cheering fans. What met his eye was unbelievable. There, standing in the bleachers between the crowds staring straight at him, was Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto was there standing in front of him, giving him the thumps up. Not to mention, smiling.

Sasuke's eyes widened for brief seconds. He was struck motionless.

He was woken up from his stupor by having the wind knocked out of him. He bent down coughing. Once he looked back up, he saw the familiar dogface of Inuzuka Kiba, grinning at him, exclaiming, "We won."

Sasuke stood still for 5 seconds, and then said, "Hn." He then looked up again at Naruto. He didn't find him in the same spot. Searching for him, he finally found him. However, once he did his face darkened and he turned his back to the bleachers and stormed out of the field.

* * *

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late…" Naruto chanted while running up the stairs of the stadium. 

When he finely reached the top, he passed the doors that led to the bleachers. He bent down to catch some breath and then looked around the seats looking for a familiar blonde and her pink-haired companion.

'My, isn't this place a little crowded for a mere game of high school soccer,' he thought, amused, as he searched the crowed. 'It looks like half of them are girls. Huh! Weird, I didn't think that girls liked football.' Once he got a good look around, his eyes bugged out. 'No, scratch that last thought it looks like three quarters of the people here are girls.'

He then noticed all girls looking at one spot, while the boys seemed to look at a different direction. He followed one of the boys' stare and found him following the ball. 'Well, that is to be expected.' Then turned to look at what the girls were looking at and it was a dark haired boy. 'Huh, he looks familiar.'

At that exact moment, the ball was passed to the dark haired boy. Naruto startled as everybody got enthusiastic. 'No, actually all the girls are getting enthusiastic. The guys actually look kinda… pumped.' Naruto raised his eyebrow at that last thought and took one more look to be sure. 'Yes, they're what you could call pumped.'

He turned back to the game.

"Hmm, he's good," thought Naruto as he watched the raven-haired boy running around the field. 'If I didn't know he is a high school boy, I'd say that he is a pro.'

When the boy scored a goal, he raised his head and looked directly at Naruto.

Naruto smiled and gave him two thumps up. 'You deserve it, man.' He then heard a sound of one, 'No, make that two,' two very familiar squeals. They were coming from his right side. 'And that, ladies and gentlemen, is my lovely little sister and her best friend.' He walked their way and once he got a good look at them, they both had a dreamy look in their eyes. 'Well, then, I guess that boy is Sasuke.' He smirked as he hugged Ino from the back, lent over her ear and said in the most girly voice he could muster.

"Oh my God, Sasuke-kun is soooooooooooo hunk-luscious. I wish he would just grab me in his strong muscled arms and put me in his white horse and run away with me to the land of the lovers so we could live happily ever after together."

Ino turned around and started slapping Naruto's hands from around her. All he could do was laugh hysterically.

Sakura looked up when she heard Naruto's voice. 'Or fake girly voice.' She rolled her eyes at his stupidity then turned to look back at the field again.

"Huh, that is wired!"

"What is weird?" asked Naruto a hint of laughter still lingering in his voice.

"Sasuke-kun, he usually sticks around for the other players to give him a pat in the back."

"Maybe he doesn't like it!" said Naruto.

"Oh, he doesn't like it alright, but lately he seems okay with it."

"Yeah, guess he gave up or something," said Ino.

"Maybe he tried it and decided he doesn't like it," said Naruto.

"No, that's not it," said Sakura with a grim face.

"Then what is it?" Naruto questioned bored.

Even though the question was aimed at Sakura, the one who answered was Ino, "That means that he's mad about something." She looked up at him with a sad look that matched Sakura's.

He stared around him to find that not only the two girls beside him were gloomy but also all the feminine population in here was distressed.

"Man, you sure are obsessed," said Naruto in an awe voice mixed with laughter.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that every girl in here is pouty, even the ones who look like they are sitting with there boyfriends." He said amusedly.

Sakura and Ino looked up glaring at all the girls round them until their eyes landed on each other.

"Why do you look like that? Sasuke is mine!" exclaimed Ino.

"Yours? What do you mean yours?" replayed Sakura.

"I mean I saw him first. I liked him first. I loved him first. He is mine."

"Hey, I saw him first."

"YOU DID NOT!"

"Yes, I did, I saw him first!"

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No yo…"

Naruto cut Ino off by putting his hand over her mouth. "Okay, calm down." He looked strictly at Ino and said, "And no biting." He sighed, removed his hand and said, "Now, is either of you his girlfriend?"

Ino was the first to answer, "Well, he glares at me the most. That means he likes me the most."

Naruto blinked twice. "Okaaay." He then turned to look at Sakura and put his hands on his hip and said in a firm voice, "And how many times did he glare at you?"

Sakura looked at him threateningly and said, "He wants me to be his girlfriend because who in the world would ever want a pig as their girlfriend."

"Oh, you take that back."

"No, I will not, **_pig_**!**_"_**

Ino gasped, then said, "Do you know who needs two scarf's to wrap around her forehead? It is Sakura because of her WIDE FOREHEAD."

"You shut your mouth, you pig!"

"**_Forehead."_**

"**_Pig."_**

"**_Forehead."_**

"**_Pig."_**

Naruto inhaled very deep and let it out very slowly.

'Yeah, I just had to ask that, didn't I?'

* * *

The next day, Sasuke walked into his journalism class with the darkest scowl on his face. He sat on one of the chairs, crossed his arms around his chest and glared at nothing in particular while an aura of gloominess surrounded him. 'Why is she always around him? Whenever I see him, she is there either hugging or kissing him. Damn her!' 

Sasuke was pulled out his thoughts when the teacher talked to him, "Sasuke, what is the matter? You seem awfully quiet today."

There was a snort from one of the boys in class at that comment.

Sasuke sent one of his famous glares at where the snort came from, before looking at his teacher. "I'm sorry, Miss, I just have a lot on my mind, is all."

Mitarashi Anko was their journalism teacher and a quite scary one at that. She could get you in trouble for only smiling if she was having a bad day.

"Why, Sasuke, whatever is in your mind seems to make you look quite unhappy." Then she brightened up and said, "So it is decided, you're going to be one of the voluntaries for our job." She smiled at the rest of the class. "Now I need 3 more. So who will be volunteering to be Sasuke's partners?"

No body raised their hands.

"Oh, come on!"

Still nobody did. She thought grimly, 'Man, of all the classes that have girls who love Sasuke, mine has to be the only one that doesn't have any.'

"Since no one volunteered, I guess I have to choose."

Groans could be heard all over the class.

"And since the job needs a highly social student I decided to choose the antisocialist."

She grinned at the extra groans. "So Neji, Gaara, Shino and, of course, Sasuke, you four will be my little journalists for our new job."

They all gave her glares but didn't say anything until Shino brook the spill. "And what are we going to do?"

'Wow, I think that that is the first time I ever heard him talk,' thought Anko amusedly. "Oh, you are going to interview all the boys and girls who were nominated to take the 'Young Doctors' exam that will give them an opportunity to be semi-interns in the Konoha Hospital for a month. During that month, they will get to see how patients are treated, treat some themselves. They get to attend some of the operation room while they're operating. So basically they get to be one of the hospital staff for a month."

"But, Miss," said Sasuke smugly. "I am one of the nominees. I don't think I can interview myself."

"Me too," said Neji, his face blank.

Anko smirked. "Man, I was waiting for that," she whispered excitedly, biting her lips to keep from laughing. "You two will interview the girls, so I don't think that that will be a problem."

"What? No, you sit us up," exclaimed Sasuke.

"Sasuke, how could you think that I'd ever be capable for doing such a thing?" She put on a pouty face while in the inside she was thinking, 'OH YEAH.' "For that, Sasuke, you get the first and second graders, and Neji you will be in charge of the third and fourth."

She turned to the other boys. "Gaara and Shino will interview the boys. Third and fourth graders are Gaara's and first and second are Shino's."

She clapped her hands with enthusiasm. "That's settled. Class dismissed. Oh, and you boys come to me after school is over to get the list of the names and their addresses."

She didn't get an answer but she wasn't expecting any. 'This is going to be so fun.'

* * *

"So, have you ever considered being a doctor before?" 

"N…nn. noo I I I iiiiii… t tt ott ott ah that, that…"

"So no?"

"N-n-no."

"Ok, thanks, good luck at the exam."

Sasuke sighed, tucking in his notebook, the one he has been using to write his interviews in as he walked back to his car. 'Ok, now I have to go to a…' Sasuke looked at his list. No.10 Haruno Sakura.

He sighed. 'God, when is this day going to end?' He was frustrated, for every girl he interviewed was a stuttering nerd or, worst, a fan girl. 'yuck!.' He shuddered and walked to his car.

"God, Itachi is gonna have a field day taunting me when he knows about this." He said to himself while he drove to the Haruno's.

When Sasuke finely reached the Haruno residence, he knocked on the door, hearing a "Just a minuet," from the inside.

When the door opened, there was a middle-aged woman with a pink hair staring at him. He put on his most charming smile –which was a little twist at the end of his lips- and said, "Hi, this is Uchiha Sasuke, from the school newspaper. I'm here to do an interview with Haruno Sakura, if you may?"

"Why, hello there, Uchiha Sasuke. Yeah, I know you. Sakura talks none stop about you."

Sasuke's smile got a little forced. "So is she here?'

"No, dear, Sakura is at her friend's house. It is not that far from here if you have to see her. It is The Yamanaka house. It is right about the corner."

"Thank you, Mrs. Haruno."

"You're welcome, dear."

Sasuke turned around and started walking toward his car. 'Yamanaka, where do I know that name from?' A picture formed in his head of a girl with a blonde hair smiling at him, saying that her name is Yamanaka Ino, and telling him why she should be his girlfriend. The same blonde haired girl that had a blond haired man hugging her from behind and whispering in her ear.

'She is the girl from the game. She is the one Naruto was hugging and…,' he turned to look back at Sakura's house, 'Pink hair. They were the girls who were hugging Naruto that other day.' A scowl took over his face as he made his way to the car. 'Well, that's going to be interesting, won't it?'

When he reached the corner, he stared at the sign on the door that read 'Yamanaka'. He got out of the car and walked to the door. He raised his hand getting ready for knocking. 'It's now or never.' He sighed knowing that he had to.

He knocked twice, almost hoping that no one would answer. He heard a manly voice calling, "Coming!"

He sighed and papered himself for whatever was going to happen.

When the door was opened, he looked up and froze.

Because there, standing at the door, was him. Blond hair and deep blue eyes. He was looking directly at Sasuke. And all Sasuke could think of was…

'Oh crap.'

_**

* * *

T.B.C **_

_**Please read and review because your reviews is what keeps me going so please don't leave me hanging. **_

_**And thanx to everyone who had reviewed. You guys mean the world to me. thank you **_

_**Love **_

_**looli **_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Not Old Enough **_

_**Pairing: **NaruSasu_

_**Warnings:** Boy love. Don't like don't read._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

_**Summary: AU, NaruSasu, Sasuke is a high school boy who is having major issues with his love life, I'm not really good at summaries so please read and review:). **_

_Thanks to my lovely beta my big sis "Farah M" thanx for helping me:)_

_**

* * *

Chapter 3: **_

"Aha… and?" said a tall figure that was standing with the phone receiver tucked between his shoulder and ear while he used his hands to write something on a piece of paper.

"Yes, yes, I get it, yes." Sighing, he put the pen and paper down and picked the receiver in his hand. "Yes, I got it I just…"

Naruto inhaled tiredly trying hard to tolerate whoever was on the line. "Yes, of course, how can I forget that?" He rolled his eyes.

The other person on the line started yelling, her voice could be heard over the phone, "Study well, gaki, and remember how well you do in that exam will reflect on me SO YOU BETTER NOT EMBARRASS ME, BRAT." A thud was heard then, "To- to- to- to-…" she had hung up.

Naruto rubbed his ear while glaring at the phone. "Damn that old hag she almost lost me my hearing. How dare she call herself a doctor?" Naruto sighed, as he put the phone down.

He was about to go to his room to study when he heard a knock on the door. It was a little faint he almost missed it.

When he walked toward the door, he saw a black Porsche car parked in front of the house.

"Hmm interesting." He opened the door to see a boy with a raven hair looking at his feet. The boy raised his head when he heard the door being opened. 'He looks familiar,' thought Naruto. When the boy's eyes landed on Naruto's, they bugged out as if he was looking at a ghost. 'Weeeeeird.'

* * *

Sasuke was shocked. He was standing there waiting for his most hated person to show up, instead fate decided to torment him even more by letting the guy he had the hots for open the door. 

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but the boy seeming to finely wake up from whatever ghost land he had been to cut him off, "Hi, I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I go to school with…"

A look of recognition crossed Naruto's face as he thought, 'Oh, well, lookie what we have here. Our little-lover boy has finely decided to show up. Oh, Tsunade would have loved this!'

A small smirk started to form on Naruto's lips but he didn't say anything as Sasuke continued, "…Miss Yamanaka, Miss Haruno and I wandered if I could talk to..." he was cut off by Naruto's hand waving at him to stop talking as he turned his head back into the house.

"HEY INO," shouted Naruto at the stairs, "YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE."

Sasuke was fuming. 'And he calls by her first name too! Well, that is just… wait, did he just say…?'

A thud coming from upstairs ribbed him out of his thoughts. It was followed by a laugh then the sound of feet climbing down the stairs and then he heard a girl saying, "Nii-san, you better stop calling every boy who knocks on our door my boyfriend. People will start thinking I'm some cheep slut or even worse."

Behind Ino, Sakura snorted and said, "What is worst than a cheep slut? And might I add a blond one?"

Ino turned back to Sakura and remarked smugly, "That would be a pink haired one with a big forehead."

"Would you cut the big forehead jokes out already? They're starting to get old."

Ino raised an eyebrow and looked at Sakura weirdly.

"Ah, girls, we have a visitor," said Naruto while pointing at the door where a boy with a raven hair and a puzzled look on his face was standing.

* * *

Blink. 'Your boyfriend!' Blink, blink. 'Nii-san.' Sasuke was stunned. The girl he had thought of as his crush's lover turned out to be that crush's younger sister. 

Sasuke raised his head to look at Ino, gratitude reflecting in his eyes. That was until his eyes landed on hers. What he saw in there almost made him scream like a little girl.

Ino's eyes were filled with hidden hunger and lust.

Sasuke was about to run when a voice inside his head scolded him by saying, 'Get a grip, Sasuke. You are an Uchiha you don't get scared by little girls looking lustfully at you. You glare at them 'till they look away.'

With that Sasuke's face turned impassive. He looked straight at Sakura and said, "May I have a word with you outside please?"

Even though the question was aimed at Sakura, both she and Ino answered, "Yes."

Sasuke bowed his head at Naruto and walked outside. Ino and Sakura followed silently.

Once they were all standing in the front lawn with no Naruto around. Sasuke finally relaxed. It was not that he didn't like hanging out around Naruto, quite the opposite actually. It was just that he couldn't pull himself together when he was around him. It was like every little move he made, every little word he uttered was criticized, and that made him feel uncomfortable. So he decided to interview Sakura outside, where there was no Naruto around.

"Well, I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I'm from the school's newspaper. We are doing an interview with all the boys and girls that were selected to take the Y.D. exam and you were one of them. Therefore, Miss Haruno Sakura, I am here to interview you." He opened his bag and got out a little notebook and a pencil.

"So Miss Haruno, shall we begin?" Sasuke, upon finishing what he wanted to say, raised his eyes from his back-bag to look directly at Sakura's eyes.

Sakura was looking at him too. However, her body had stopped functioning when Sasuke had said her name the first time. When he said it again, she couldn't hold herself anymore. She fainted, literally.

Sasuke looked startled as her body began to fall but he didn't make a move to catch her. Ino, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice what was happening around her and just kept on gazing dreamily at Sasuke.

A high-pitched laugh reached Sasuke's ear, it was coming from the house. He looked up and saw Naruto looking at them from what looked like the kitchen window, and laughing his ass off.

A deep blush started claiming its way up Sasuke's face. Ducking his head, he started rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous way.

Ino seeming to wake up from whatever dreamland she went to. She blinked at Sasuke then looked down at Sakura and gasped. "Sakura, are you ok?"

Naruto doubled in laughter after Ino said that. He was laughing so hard that tears started coming out of his eyes.

Ino turned her head to glare at him. "Why don't you come help me get her inside instead of standing there laughing like an idiot."

Sasuke sighed and said, "I'll help you." He bent down to pick Sakura.

"NO!"

Sasuke stopped moving all together, and looked up at Ino questioningly.

Ino had a serious look on her face as she said, "I may feel sorry for her but that doesn't mean that I'm willing to give her the satisfaction of being carried by you." All that said and that serious look never left her face.

Naruto appeared at the door at the end of Ino's sentence had. He picked Sakura up, and went back inside the house.

Sasuke followed Naruto with his eyes when suddenly Ino jumped into his field of vision.

"So, Sasuke-kun, what did you want from me?"

"I … ah... what?" Sasuke mumbled cut off guard.

"You coming here to my house. Why?" she asked sweetly. Too sweetly for Sasuke's taste.

"I came to interview your friend," Sasuke stated looking at her as if she was an idiot. 'Was she not listening to any word I said?'

"I know that, silly. I meant what are you doing here in my house? You know Sakura's house is right over there." She pointed at the house Sasuke had just been to.

"Hn."

"So, Sasuke-kun, please tell me the truth. Was it 'cause you missed me? Did you just make that excuse up so you could see me? Tell me, Sasuke-kuuuuun, please." She fluttered her eye lashes at him.

"…"

"Sasuke-kun, c'mon tell me the truth if you only came here for Sakura then why didn't you ask for her in her house? Why come to ours?"

"I went there. I asked. They told me to come here, so I did." All that was said and the look of impassiveness never left his face.

"And of course me being here was just a bounce right, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Oh, you're shy, aren't you, Sasuke-kun?"

"…"

* * *

Naruto, after laying Sakura on the couch, looked up through the window at Sasuke and Ino. He saw that his little sister was giving the poor boy a hard time. So he decided to help him out. 

He got out of the house and shouted, "Hey Ino."

When she looked at him, he continued, "Why don't you go inside and take care of Sakura?"

"I don't want to."

"What do you mean you don't want to? She's your friend!"

"Yeah, well, you're the doctor. Why don't you go take care of her?"

"Ino, get inside now!"

"But aniki…"

"Now!'

"Fine."

She looked at Sasuke. "See you tomorrow at school, Sasuke-kun." She turned back to the house glaring at her brother as she went inside.

Naruto sighed and looked at Sasuke. He smiled a little and said, "Why don't you come inside and we will drink some green tea while we wait for Sakura to wake up?"

"Umm, no, I… I still have a lot of girls in my list to interview." Sasuke lied through his teeth. " I'll just … I'll just do her tomorrow."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean do her as in do her. No, God, no…"

Naruto's second eyebrow rose.

"… I mean it's not that I wouldn't do her. No, I will. No, I mean she's not ugly, you know …. Oh God" Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. He waited for Naruto to yell at him or bunch him. Because if there was some babbling idiot in front of him, Sasuke would have definitely ripped him to pieces. What annoyed him was that he had never been this worked up over someone before. It was scary what his feelings for Naruto were doing to him. He chanced a look at Naruto and wished that he hadn't.

Naruto's face was so red like he was about to explode. 'Smooth, Uchiha, very smooth.'

He opened his mouth to apologize but Naruto exploding in laughter had gotten in the way of that apology.

Sasuke looked at him shocked. He didn't know what he was supposed to say and just stood there puzzled.

"Oh my God, you guys crack me up so hard I think I might I have a heart attack from too much laughter." He wiped the tears from his eyes then fixed Sasuke a measuring look.

Sasuke's heart began to beat so fast he was afraid that Naruto might hear it.

Naruto crossed the lawn to where Sasuke was standing. Sasuke looked up at him afraid he was gonna punch him. When Naruto raised his hand, Sasuke flinched but Naruto placed his hand on his shoulder. "Relax. I'm not about to hit you. You're off the hook, 'sides I like you already."

A deep blush began to spread up Sasuke's face as he looked up at Naruto.

A small smile was gracing Naruto's face as he looked down at Sasuke. He squeezed his shoulder and said, "So you free tomorrow?"

Sasuke couldn't trust his own voice not to break if he said something so he just nodded his head.

"Ok." Naruto patted Sasuke's shoulder. "Then meet me tomorrow at the ramen stand downtown at 4:00. you bring your notebook and pencil and I'll bring Sakura and you can do your interview without being interrupted, that good with you?"

'That's more than good with me.' Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, that would be great."

"Alright then, see ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you."

"I hope you have better luck with the other girls."

'Believe me it can't get better that this.' Sasuke just gave him a tiny smile and started walking back to his car.

"Hey Uchiha-san," shouted Naruto from behind.

Sasuke halted his steps and turned back to look at Naruto.

Naruto winked at him and said, "Do them well."

Sasuke's face heated up as he blushed like a little high schoolgirl. He bowed his head and continued his way out. Naruto's chuckles followed him to his car.

* * *

Itachi was sitting in his balcony, sipping some tea when his little brother made an appearance. 

Itachi looked up from his tea at Sasuke. 'Hmmm something looks odd. What is that weird look on his face? He looks as if he's…'

"No, it can't be," exclaimed Itachi while he continued to look at his little brother. 'He is smiling.' Itachi's eyes got a little bigger. 'And b… b….blushing too!' His mouth dropped open.

He put down his tea and made a hasty dash to the stairs.

**_

* * *

_**

**_T.B.C._**

**_A.N: well there you go my 3ed chapter I hope you like it I wrote and rewrote this chapter 5 times on paper and this one you just read is the sixth and I'm still not satisfied but it is better the first version that is for sure 'cause that one totally sucked ;P_**

**_So please tell me what you think, _REVIEW_ I'd really appreciate it _**

_**Love**_

_**Looli :)**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Not Old Enough**_

_**Pairing: **NaruSasu_

_**Warnings:** Boy love. Don't like don't read._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

**_Summary: AU, NaruSasu, Sasuke is a high school boy who is having major issues with his love life, I'm not really good at summaries so please read and review:). _**

_Thanks to my lovely beta my big **mean** sis "Farah M" thanx for helping me :)_

"word" speech..

'word' thoughts.

_**

* * *

Chapter 4: **_

Uchiha Sasuke was driving his car home after a long day of school and interviews. He made a turn to the right and was met with a road that was lined with houses on both sides some were bigger than the others. He kept on going straight before he pulled to a stop in front of a gated driveway that belonged to one of the bigger houses. He leaned out the window and punched the security code into the box next to the gate. The gate swung open and Sasuke pulled in, not pausing to make sure the gate latched behind him.

A French Chateau greeted his sight, lush plant life running along the driveway, which curved, to a circle in front of the house, a small fountain in the center. The landscaping continued along the front of the house, small spotlights shining up. Sasuke gently pulled the car to a stop in front of the door. The blush that had taken over his face earlier still hadn't left it and a small smile still tugged on his lips. Sasuke vacated the car trying hard to school his features but losing the fight badly. He was collecting his things from his car when he heard the sound of the front door opening. He hadn't looked up knowing it was the butler waiting for him to get inside.

Once Sasuke had his things, he walked toward the steps that led the front door. The butler extended his arms to take Sasuke's jacket and car keys the minute he stepped inside.

"Did you have a good day at school, mister Sasuke?"

"Yes, Jeffery, it was all right." Sasuke put down his bag to take off his jacket and give it to Jeffrey.

"What took you so long to come home, sir? Your mother was concerned."

"Hn."

"Would you like to have diner at the dining room with your family, or would you like to eat in you room, sir?"

"No, I'll pass."

"But, sir, you haven't eaten your diner for two days now. Your body needs its…"

Sasuke gave him a look that said, 'Yeah?'

Jeffery sighed and bowed his head, saying, "Please, excuse my rudeness, sir. I shall leave you alone now." He was about to leave when he suddenly remembered something. "Oh, one more thing, sir, you mother asked me to tell you that she will be waiting for you in the garden."

Sasuke grimaced. "Tell her I'm busy."

"As you wish, sir." With that said that he left.

Sasuke walked toward the stairs to his bedroom. He was so very deep in thought about the next day and what should he do when he sees Naruto again. He hadn't realized his brother was standing in front of him until he was looking directly at a pair of black eyes.

"Waahh," Sasuke jumped back yelping. When he realized that it was only his brother, he glared at him. Few seconds of glaring and he was about to yell at him, however, the look on Itachi's face made him stay silent.

Itachi was looking at his form intensely. 'Hmm, let's see. No missing buttons, no greasy hair.' He stretched out his hand and pulled at Sasuke's collar so he could see his neck.

"Hey!" Sasuke yelled infuriated, slapping away Itachi's hand.

'No hickey, then what had happened?' Itachi straightened up and looked at Sasuke, confused. "You didn't have sex, did you?" he asked, disappointed.

"No!" exclaimed Sasuke annoyed. He pushed his brother away and continued his way to his room.

Itachi followed his little brother as he opened the door to his room and went inside. He stopped at the doorway and lent against the doorframe, watching Sasuke put away his schoolbag.

The younger boy turned around to see Itachi leaning against his door and looking at him with that same look he had when he pumped into him in the hall.

Itachi opened his mouth to say something then closed it. He looked Sasuke up and down then left the room leaving the door opened behind him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that then sighed, walking towards the door and closing it. When he started to take off his clothes, suddenly the door was slammed open revealing a wide eyed Itachi.

"Itachi, what do you…" Sasuke begin only to be cut off by Itachi again.

"He's back, isn't he?"

"What?..."

"That Uzumaki kid. He's back, isn't he?"

Sasuke looked startled at his brother then looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do!"

"And what if I did?" Sasuke said calmly.

"Well, then, you talk to him"

"And say what?" still with the same calm tone.

Itachi frowned at his brother's attitude. "I don't know! but maybe if you talk to him he'll be able to help get that stick out of your ass." Itachi's eyes glittered in mischief. "Actually a stick in your ass might do you some good."

Sasuke glared at him and pointed a finger at the door growling, "Get out of my room!"

Itachi smirked at him, leaving, and this time closing the door behind him.

Sasuke was fuming as he continued taking off his clothes. When he was in his boxers, he threw himself on his bed and closed his eyes. 'Why did I tell Itachi about this? Now if I told my mother, that'll be much better. Even my father! He would've…ahem... Let's not go there…'

He sighed again and remembered that dreadful day that he had decided to tell Itachi of his biggest secret.

* * *

A 13 year old Sasuke had made the biggest mistake of his life the day he had decided to suck it up and talk with Itachi about his problem in hope that his big brother would be of some help in the mess he had gotten himself into. Itachi was a sane person back then, or at least that was what Sasuke had believed back then. 

He had told Itachi that he was in love with someone and that that someone was not a _girl_.

Itachi had frozen. He hadn't done or said anything, which had made Sasuke scared. The Itachi he had known –or at least thought he had known- would have been furious, that he had falling under such a pity feeling like love.

Yet, when little Sasuke had chanced a look his way, He was taken aback by what he had seen. It wasn't a look of disgust and ridicule, instead it was of amusement.

"So… you're telling me that you're…" he took a little pause looking Sasuke up and down and then continued, "**_Gay!_**"

Sasuke had been really scared at that time. He was thinking that Itachi was going to tell his parents or worse never talk to him again. Because even though Sasuke was always competing with Itachi and saying that he was better, Itachi was the one he looked up to and respected. And having Itachi totally ignoring him would just crush him. Little did Sasuke know that that respect he had for his brother would come trembling down in mere seconds.

He was ripped from his internal torment by the sound of laughter.

Before that day Sasuke could have sworn he had never seen his big brother laughing not so much as seeing his lips twitching.

So to say that Sasuke was surprised would be understood.

What had gotten him even more shocked was his brother's next question, "So did you do it?"

Sasuke blinked. "It?"

"You know... sex," said Itachi as if it was the most obvious thing to say to your 13 year old younger brother.

A deep blush made itself known on Sasuke's cheeks and he bowed his head embarrassed.

"So... No…?"

Sasuke just shook his bowed head.

* * *

He shook his head to get rid of the memories. 'It just goes worst from there 'till the day he left…' Sasuke closed his eyes hard. He didn't want to think about that day. Actually he was too tired to do anything so he slipped under his covers closed his eyes and let sleep claim him, vivid dreams of blue skies and blue eyes being painted against his eyelids before Sasuke was wakened up by the ugly voice of his brothers.

* * *

"Sasu-chaaaaaaaaaan, wake uuuuuup. It's time for dinnnneeeer," sing songed Itachi. 

He was knocking on Sasuke's door without stopping. When he heard the sound of the bed covers rustling. 'Oh, no, you're not going back to sleep!' He opened the door and was met with a pillow in his face.

* * *

Sasuke was irritated he hadn't got enough sleep and was tired from driving around all day interviewing stupid girls. Not to mention the talking with Naruto had drained all his energy out. And now this! Hadn't he already told Jeffrey he wasn't hungry? 

The knocking never stopped and he was about to scream he bowled up his pillow and throw it at the door out of frustration. How was he to know that Itachi was going to open the door at the same time he threw his pillow?

But that was not the problem. The problem was that it hit Itachi's face. '**_ITACHI'S FACE!.' _**Sasuke panicked.

"Oh, God, Itachi, I didn't mean…" Sasuke trailed off. He didn't know what to say and he was so scared he was about to pee himself.

Itachi hadn't said nor did anything as the pillow started to slide into the floor. He clenched his hands hissing very low, "Susuke…"

'Uh-oh.'

Itachi shook with rage before he raised his head to look at Sasuke. "**_You're dead," _**he hissed in a dangerous voice.

Sasuke didn't need anymore warning than that. He already scrambled out of his bed and got ready to run.

When Itachi attacked, Sasuke yelped and tried to get away from him by jumping over bed. He almost made it to the door if it wasn't for Itachi tripping him. Sasuke found himself falling face down to the floor.

Itachi straddled Sasuke's hips and turned him around so he was facing him. He raised his hand about to punch him.

"Itachi!"

When Itachi had turned him, Sasuke had closed his eyes waiting for the blow because no one touched Itachi's face and got with it, let alone hit it. When the punch didn't come, Sasuke opened his eyes to look at his brother who was frozen and looking at the door. Sasuke turned his head to see who was at his door. Once he got a good look at who was there, his face became paler than usual. Because there, standing on his door way, was their mother, Uchiha Mikoto, who glared at them disapprovingly.

"Itachi, I demand you to get off your little brother this instance!"

Itachi leaped off him, and he stood up as well.

"Honestly, boys, how old are you?" They both bowed their heads in embarrassment. "To think that one of you is 22 and the other is about a year from turning 18 and you still fight like little kids."

The boys didn't dare look at their mother.

"And Itachi I thought I told you to wake you brother up for dinner. If I had known that it would involve hitting him, I would've done it myself."

Sasuke snickered.

"And what are you laughing about, young man? I thought I made myself clear when I asked Jeffery to tell you that I will be waiting for you in the garden once you got back from school, why didn't you come?"

"Umm…" Sasuke chewed on his lips. "I was busy?"

"Doing what?"

"Umm." Sasuke looked around his room but found nothing that would explain his delay. He bit his lip and said hesitantly, "Sleeping?"

"Shame on you!" Sasuke bowed his head again, while Itachi raised his head to smirk at Sasuke. "Both of you!" Itachi bowed his head, too. "Now you'll come down to dinner and I will have none of your excuses this time, Sasuke! And for God's sake put some clothes on when you go to sleep again. What were you thinking sleeping in your boxers like that?"

"Yeah, what were you thinking, little brother?" Itachi taunted.

"Itachi," Uchiha Mikoto said sternly. "Into the dinning room now!" She pointed a finger toward the door.

"Yes ma'am." Itachi made his way fast to the dining room downstairs.

"Now, Sasuke, I'll be waiting for you. If you didn't come down in 10 minutes, there will be …"she trailed off. She didn't know what to say to threaten him enough, so she said the next best thing, "You well be having dissert for dinner"

Sasuke's face paled at that statement. Uchiha Mikoto, knowing she had made her point clear, left the room. Sasuke ran to the bathroom to get ready for dinner. He was not eating desert no way in hell.

When Sasuke finished his dinner he went back to his room. He did his homework. Grumbling, he put on his sweat-pants and climbed the bed shirtless. It was hot and his mom wouldn't be coming to check on what he was wearing for sleep.

Sasuke dozed, feeling the bed shifting and a ghost settling on his side beside the raven. 'Naruto!'

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but the blond specter shook his head, putting a finger on Sasuke's lips. There was a bright sheen to the blue eyes, 'blue as the sky,' staring down at Sasuke. The long, tanned finger that pressed against his lips began to trace the contours of his face. The gentle touch smoothed over Sasuke's forehead, along his cheek and jaw, around his mouth and up the other cheek. A light brush over his eyelids, down his nose, and against his slightly parted lips again. A soft mouth replaced the finger, and the kiss that followed both reassured and worried Sasuke. It felt too bittersweet, happiness mixed heavily with sadness. Joy mixed with pain.

Naruto pulled back and met Sasuke's dark, questioning, worried gaze. He stared for a long, long minute. Shining eyes tracing the same path his finger had traveled over Sasuke's features. Then, he said, "Sasuke."

Sasuke looked questioningly at Naruto.

"I... peep-peep, peep-peep..."

Naruto's image disappeared and Sasuke found himself looking at his peeping clock, wishing it would stop peeping just by glaring at it. With a grumble, Sasuke knocked the clock off the night stand, it stopped peeping. He sat up, and looked around his room sleepily, until his eyes landed on the clock and he glared at it. 'You damn thing, you never let me have any fun. You wake me from sleep you cut my nice dreams, and just when it started getting good,' Sasuke moaned in agony.

'Damn, I have to meet the pink one today.' Sasuke sighed. 'But I get to see Naruto.' A sloppy smile settled on his face.

'Wait.' Sasuke's sleep-fogged mind caught up on something. 'How did he know I wanted to interview her?' He furred his eyebrows and tilted his head in a confused motion. 'Hmm, let reverse. At first, he thought I was his sister's boyfriend. Then the pink thing's sex buddy and then out of nowhere he tells me to meet them to do the interview.

How did he know? He wasn't there when I told the girls or the time I told Ino about it. At both times, he was inside the house. And the girls couldn't have told him. The blond one was with me the whole damn time, and the other one fainted… wait! Does that mean….' A picture of Naruto laughing at them through the kitchen window came crashing to Sasuke's mind. 'He was watching us through the window.' A blush tainted Sasuke's face as he felt his lower abdomen twitch. He looked down and saw a big tint that his covers formed around his now throbbing hard on.

"I need a shower."

He threw his covers away and ran to the bathroom.

**

* * *

**

_T.BC._

A.N_: This chapter actually is me relaxing. I love how it was about Sasuke and his family, I mean Naruto got his own chapter why not Sasuke? _

**_So please _REVIEW_ and tell me what you think._**

_**Thanx to everyone who had reviewed you don't know how happy that makes me feels. love you all.**_

_**Love **_

_**Looli**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Not Old Enough**_

_**Pairing: **NaruSasu_

_**Warnings:** Boy love. Don't like don't read._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

_**Summary:** AU, NaruSasu, __Uchiha Sasuke was always known for his icy exterior. That is until the dreaded return of one Uzumaki Naruto. Can Sasuke get his act together long enough to woo this handsome young doctor, or will he always be seen as just a blushing little boy?_

**_special thanx to "Suki" for the summary :_**** honey thanx so much for the summary I don't think I could thank you enough it is perfect I couldn't wait for the next chapter to put it so I put it right away I'm happy that my story made you smile I hopeI still can do that :).**

_Thanks to my lovely beta my big sis "Farah M" thanx for helping me:)_

**Thanx to everybody who had reviewed YOU GUYS ROCK XD.**

"speech"

'thoughts'

**_IMPORTANT NOTE_**: I changed Sasuke's age on the 4th chapter from 12 to 13. and I wanted you to know that Sasuke's age changes every semester like in the 7th grade he was 12 at the first semester but 13 on the second and he told Itachi about his secret crush on the 8th grade I hope that clears things for you. Now on with the story

Enjoy ;)

_**

* * *

Chapter 5: **_

Sabaku Gaara, a seventeen-year-old eleventh grader, was making his way through the schools corridor toward the student lockers.

He was a redhead with turquoise eyes and no eyebrows. He had a tattoo on his forehead of a Japanese word written on kanji that meant 'Love'.

Gaara stopped at a locker that was occupied by a boy with a raven hair. The raven-headed boy was emptying his bag and taking what he needed from his locker for his next class.

Gaara didn't wait for the boy to notice him. He outwardly said, "Uchiha."

The boy, known as Uchiha Sasuke, raised his head to look at Gaara and replied uninterestedly, "Sabaku."

"You were selected."

Sasuke just stared at him with an uncaring look. He hadn't said anything.

"I need to interview you."

At that, Sasuke reacted. He turned his attention back to his locker, "When?"

"Lunch?"

"No."

"After school?"

Sasuke, finishing what he was doing, put his bag on his back. "Fine." He was about to walk away when he remembered the 'date' he had with Naruto.

"Actually, no, I can't make it after school. I… I'm… ahem… busy…" He was trying hard to fight the blush that wanted to take over his face to the point where he didn't realize that he was stuttering.

Gaara looked at him weirdly. "So… tomorrow?"

"Can't."

Gaara was starting to get mad. "When then? You're busy the whole damn time!"

Sasuke answered smugly, "Yeah, well, it's not my fault that I have a life and you don't."

That hit the spot. Gaara's face turned red with rage, and he sneered, "You know what, Uchiha? I'll just meet you today at lunch in the place you hide in from your stupid fan girls!"

"I don't hide from anyone," snarled Sasuke glaring.

"Sure you do. Every freaking day you run away from your groupies to hide in the..." A hand covering Gaara's mouth stopped him from completing his sentence.

Gaara growled low in his throat and slapped Sasuke's hand away from his face. "How dare you touch me!" he growled in fury.

Sasuke glared back. "Look around you."

When Gaara looked around he found all the girls in the hall were holding their breath and listening to the conversation silently.

Gaara's eyes widened with shock then they glittered deceitfully. He turned his gaze back to Sasuke and asked, "What will you do for me not to tell them?"

Sasuke's glare darkened as he said, "I'll meet you at lunch today."

Gaara smirked. "At your hiding place?" He dared Sasuke to say it.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "At my hiding place." He never backed out of a challenge no matter how humiliating or stupid it was.

Gaara's smirk grew bigger at that.

Then the bell rang, Sasuke grumbled, "Grate. Now I'm late. Thanks a lot, Sabaku!" He started walking to class.

Gaara's smirk turned into a grin. "Why you are welcome, Uchiha."

Sasuke throw him a dirty look but kept on walking.

Gaara grinned still as he too started walking to his class. Until he was stopped by a girl who jumped in front of him and started yelling.

"Who the hell do you think you are! Talking to my Sasuke-kun and getting him all mad! How dare you! Sasuke-kun was in the best of moods today. He didn't glare at anyone, and then you, you stupid eyebrow-less redheaded weirdo come and ruin his good mood for me… I mean him." She had a look of determination in her eyes as she said that.

Gaara looked at the girl, not saying anything. Her screeching made his head throb. 'Who the hell am I? Who the hell you are! Screaming at me like that! Does she not know who I am!' Then he heard the word Sasuke-kun. 'Ahhh a Uchiha groupie. How fun.' He grimaced.

At the end of her screeching, Gaara was really thankful. Because anymore of this and his head would have exploded. He reached a hand to her to tell her that the next time she wanna do that again to make sure that he was far, far away from her. Until a pink-headed girl pushed her away from his stretched arm.

The pink-haired girl turned to him and smiled apologetically saying, "S… sorry G… Gaa… Gaara-san. She didn't mean that. She was stupid and didn't realize it was you she was talking to. I'm so sorry, really!" She started pulling the girl away from him.

The blond girl started shouting again, "Don't think this is over Sabaku Gaara. I'll kick your ass next time I see you."

"Ino, shut up you idiot," the pink-headed girl said.

"No, I won't. He made my Sasuke-kun mad and for that he shall die!" screamed Ino, struggling to get out of Sakura's grip.

"Shut up, Ino-pig. I just saved your life. You should be more thankful and less screechy and who said that Sasuke-kun is yours?"

"Nobody has to say it. He and I both know that and that's enough."

The girls' voices started to fade away as they moved down the hall.

Gaara just stood at the same spot Ino had first stopped him at and looked at their retreating backs. "Ino, huh?" He continued his way to his class.

* * *

'Stop it, stop it, stop it,' Sasuke kept on chanting in his head but he couldn't help it. He was sitting at a table in Naruto's favorite restaurant **Ichiraku Ramen** with Naruto himself sitting right across from him, and they were sitting **_alone_**. Sasuke couldn't help but blush like a school girl whenever their eyes met. 

It was so awkward Sasuke couldn't get the dream out of his mind. It kept on replaying itself. Whenever it got to the kissing part, Sasuke's face would go all red. 'Why are we alone anyway? Where is the pink thing? Wasn't this supposed to be her interview? Where the hell is she! Damn that girl!'

Sasuke had entered the shop to find only Naruto waiting for him. He thought that Sakura was in the bathroom so he didn't care. Sasuke was happy. 'Good. I get to have a little time with him alone by myself.'

Naruto had waved at him and said, "Hey there Uchiha-san come, come. Have a seat. I'm sorry but it seems that Sakura is running out late. But not to worry, it is only a matter of minute before she's here. Just grab a seat and order something, and she will be here."

That was ten minutes ago. Sasuke's happiness had banished, when he realized that he had nothing to say. Actually, no, it wasn't that he had nothing to say, more like he couldn't say anything. Because whenever he opened his mouth to say something, Naruto would smile at him, and that would remind him of the Naruto in his dream, and the rest was history. Sasuke would blush, look the other way. Naruto would sigh and look the other way. Now they were sitting silently waiting for their orders to come.

"So…" Naruto started, trying to break the silence that had fallen upon them since the boy had entered the restaurant.

Naruto didn't know what to say. He didn't know the kid. So he didn't know what they should talk about. 'God, if only Sakura or Ino were here. I know they would've found something to say. Damn it! Why did Sakura have to make an entrance? I mean, it isn't like this is a date or anything. Yet, she and Ino had been talking about it as if it were. And that stupid Ino. Doesn't she love this guy? Why doesn't she wanna come now? Man, I don't get girls. I just hope it wasn't because of…' Naruto sighed. He closed his eyes and looked anther way. He didn't want to think about it.

He looked at Sasuke again and saw Sasuke was in deep thoughts. He tried to meet his eyes, once he did the boy's face turned all red and he looked down.

'And what is up with that dude? Every time we make eye contact he'd look away! Is there something in my face?' He looked at Sasuke again, and he did the same thing. That freaked Naruto. 'Sakura, please hurry.'

Suddenly, the door to the restaurant was opened revealing a pissed off Sakura who had just barged in. She looked around the place until her eyes landed on Naruto and she walked straight his way.

Naruto raised his head when he heard the little bell on the door jingle. When he saw it was Sakura. He smiled and waved his hand at her. "Hey, Sakura, you finely made it."

Sakura was looking maniacally at him and hissed to herself, "Why you stupid fox face. I will crush you down like a little bug." That was until Sasuke raised his head and looked her way. She stopped in her tracks and smiled at him. "Sasuke-kun! You're here. I'm sorry you had to wait for me this long. I know you were worried about me. But not to worry, I'm here now. And I promise I'll make it up to you. But if you may excuse me I need to talk to Naruto over there for a second." She grabbed Naruto's arm and proceeded to pull him out of his seat.

"Ow, ow, ow. Sakura, easy on the arm," yelped Naruto as he stood up to follow Sakura, who dragged him away from Sasuke and through the door that led to the hall between the restrooms.

Sasuke's eyes followed them as they disappeared behind the door. His gaze glaring at Sakura the whole time.

Sakura released Naruto's arm and pushed him against a wall. She pointed a finger at his face and snapped, "Why didn't you come to pick me up? I waited for you to come for hours!"

Naruto blinked. "Sakura, it's only been 15 minutes since I left the house."

Sakura seemed taken aback for a minute then she yelled, "That's not the point! The point is you left **_me!_**"

Naruto's eyes widened. "I didn't leave you."

"Oh yeah. You're right. Stupid me I forgot to put on my anti-invisible glasses so I wasn't able to see YOUR INVISIBLE SELF WHEN YOU CAME TO PICK ME UP!"

"This is not my fault," said Naruto, not impressed by her tone at all.

"Why didn't you pick me up,**_ NARUTO_**!" screeched Sakura.

Naruto covered his ears with his hand and closed his eyes at her last scream. When he felt it was okay to remove his hands, he glared at her. "Weren't you the one who had Ino to tell me not to pick you up so you'd come in here all late and make an entrance!" he yelled back.

"I didn't tell Ino to tell you anything, you phony…" The realization hit her like lightning. The maniac look came back to her face as she growled, "**_Inooooo!_**"

When Naruto saw the homicidal look on Sakura' face, he decided to calm her down. He put his hands in her shoulders, and started whispering in her ears, "Calm down, Sakura. Calm down. You must focus on the fact that the Uchiha boy is waiting for in that table. You! Not Ino or anyone else. Just you!" that seemed to cool down her rage a little bit.

Naruto sighed. 'So that's why Ino was fixed on staying home, and I thought it was because of Shika. Hmmm, well, it seems she had gotten over him on her own. That's good. That way it won't hurt her as much when she finds out.' Naruto smiled. 'Shika, my boy, you're off the hook.'

Naruto looked at Sakura who seemed to have calmed down. He grinned. "See it wasn't my fault"

She glared at him. "That doesn't mean I forgave you for not coming."

"But I didn't do anything."

"That's right you didn't do anything."

"Wha…? Hey, I set up this whole thing for you. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be seeing your precious Sasuke-kun here in the first place."

But Sakura didn't hear what he had said. She was already walking away from him and through the doors that led to the tabled area of the restaurant.

* * *

On the other side of the restaurant. Sasuke sat waiting for them to come out. 'Why does she need to talk to him now? She has him all the time. Why talk to him in private now of all times.' He had a bored look on his face while looking at the door they had disappeared through. 

He looked at the ramen bowl Naruto had ordered while they were waiting for Sakura. As soon as the bitch had stolen him away, the waiter had brought his dish in. Sasuke sighed for the millionth time this week, looking back at the door. 'Come out already.'

It was as if God had heard his prayer when the door opened to reveal Sakura coming out and heeding straight to him. On the outside, Sasuke appeared very cool, but on the inside he was panicking. 'Forget that, get back, get back!'

Sakura smiled at him as she sat across from him on the table. "So Sasuke-kun, how have you been?" She fluttered her eyes at him and smiled flirtingly.

Sasuke looked at her emotionlessly.

When Naruto walked out, he sat next to Sakura. He gave a long look at his cooling ramen bowl but didn't say anything when he felt Sakura pinch him on the arm. She glared at him and whispered, "Why don't you go? I don't need you, anymore."

Sasuke's ears perked as he heard her say that. 'Quick, think of away to keep him here.'

Naruto, on the other hand, couldn't believe that he was finally released. Even though this was his favorite place in the world, he really didn't wanna be the man standing between an angry Sakura and her pry.

When he was about to stand up, Sasuke spoke, "Actually if you don't mind, I wanted to ask you some questions about being a doctor." Naruto looked questioningly at Sasuke who continued, "Your sister kinda mentioned that you are yesterday"

Naruto was about to say something when Sakura cut him off by saying, "Don't listen to him, Sasuke-kun. He still hadn't become a doctor yet."

"Yet?" Sasuke asked Naruto who glared at Sakura, who glared back as well.

Naruto turned from his glaring match to look at Sasuke. "Huh, oh, yeah, I still have to take the state test to become an official doctor."

"Oh, and when is that?"

"Two weeks from today."

"Wow, that's near. Aren't you nervous?"

"Nah, I even lost the feeling of being afraid after my second visit to the morgue."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and asked, "Second? Why not the first?"

"Well, at my first visit, I fainted as soon as I saw the doctor raising his scalpel to cut the body. So I didn't have the time to over come my fears. But the second one, now that was the best horror show I've ever seen. I lost my ability to feel that day."

'Now is my chance to ask him the question that has been bugging me all day.' Sasuke smirked. "Lost all your ability to feel, huh? Well, I feel sorry for the _girl_ that will end up being your girlfriend."

Sasuke clutched his pencil tightly. His mind started running with several possible answers. The best of them was: "Well, I don't really have any girlfriend and if I did have one, I don't think it will be a girl." Sasuke prayed to God to make this one the answer. 'Please God, grant me this one wish. I don't ask you for a lot, but if you grant me this one, I promise I'll be a good and eat dinner with my family without having them blackmail me to do so. Please.'

Naruto smiled and opened his mouth to speak but Sakura cut him off, "Yeah, well, the fact that Naruto lacks feelings is good for him. Doctors shouldn't have feeling to begin with. So, Sasuke-kun, should we begin with our interview?" She smiled innocently at Sasuke, who seemed indifferent with whatever was going to happen. While in his head he was screaming, 'No, that bitch! I'll kill her one day!'

The interview went well with no interruptions whatsoever from Naruto.

"So, Sasuke-kun, do you think I'll be a good doctor?"

"Hmmm," answered Sasuke, busy writing notes on his notebook.

He looked up from his notes to look at Naruto through the restaurant glass window. He had gotten out of the restaurant to answer his cell phone which had ringed while Sasuke was having his interview with Sakura. Now Naruto was pacing outside the restaurant talking on his cell phone.

Naruto turned on his pacing, and looked away from the busy street in front of him, into the restaurants window. His eyes met Sasuke's, and he smiled at him. Sasuke's face heated up and he looked back down at his notes. He smiled a tiny smile and remembered the day Itachi had forced him to tell him who was the one he was in love with exactly.

* * *

"Who says I don't care about you? I do," Itachi exclaimed defensively. 

"Yeah right!"

"What? Give me one time that you turned to me for help and I turned you down?"

Sasuke looked at him. "Oh, no, don't get me wrong. You don't turn me down you only make it worse!"

"When have I ever made it worse?"

"How about the time I told you I liked someone?"

"What? She kept on throwing cookies at you. You would've been fat if I hadn't prevented you from going to her house. See? I was looking out for you. No boy would have given you a second glance if it wasn't for me taking care of you."

"First of all, a simple, "No, you can't go there," would have been nice. Rather than convincing mom and dad to transform me into another kindergarten and might I add IN LONDON. Second off all, that's not what I'm talking about and you know it." Sasuke looked pointedly at Itachi.

"I thought that some European culture might do you some good!"

"Itachi!" Sasuke snarled.

"I was concerned for you," Itachi said, talking about the other incident. "What if you had done it with no condoms? You're my kid brother. We both know that you're an eye candy, I had to ask."

"I was 13!"

"So what? I did it when I was 12."

"I didn't have to know that!" Sasuke snapped. Covering his ears.

"Come on, Sasuke, let's be honest. You came to my room all scared and trembling and then you told me that you're gay and in love with someone. What else could I have done?"

"I don't know, how about, 'It's okay. You don't have to worry. It's gonna be alright,' something like that."

"Hey, I'm not good at that comforting stuff and you know it! And going back to that day I wish you had done it. At least it might have gotten out that stick stuck in your ass."

Sasuke jumped at Itachi about to punch him. But Itachi caught him and threw him in the floor face down and sat on him.

"Come on, lil bro, it can't be that bad. Who is he?"

"I won't tell you!"

"Come on!"

"NO!"

"….."

"….."

"I'm waiting..."

"….."

Itachi sighed but other than that he didn't move. They sat like that for half an hour before Sasuke gave in. "Fine," he whispered in a very low voice. Itachi had to kneel down to hear what he was about to say.

"It's… U… Uzu… Uzumaki… Naruto…"

Itachi stood up, while Sasuke stayed lying in his place, defeated.

Itachi was stunned. "N- Naruto? Naruto as in blue eyes, blond hair, 17-year-old doctor-wanna-be Naruto? That Naruto?"

Sasuke nodded. "He's 18 now," he corrected softly.

Itachi was too shocked he shook his head uncontrollably. "Sasuke, he's too old for you."

A soft, "I know," was his answer.

"But wasn't he planing on studying medicine abroad after he finishes high school? If he's 18 now then he's a senior and that means…" he trailed off, looking at Sasuke, who was still lying face down on the floor.

"I know," murmured Sasuke, his voice trembling.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, are you listening to me?" 

Sakura's voice brought him back to reality. He looked up from his notebook to see Sakura looking worriedly at him. Naruto had just grabbed his abandoned chair and sat.

"So you two done with the interview?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, we are. Sasuke-kun, do you feel sick?"

Naruto looked at him. "You don't look so good. Did you get any sleep last night?"

'Well, I was sleeping just fine until your lovely face decided to come back and hunt my dreams again.' Sasuke just shook his head and answered, "No, I'm fine."

"Sasuke-kun," said Sakura worried.

"Don't worry, Haruno-san, I'm fine. So, Uzumaki-san, now that we are finished with the interview, can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure, bring them on!"

Sasuke smiled. "Why did you become a doctor? It must be something big that made you choose this career."

"Actually…"

"Oh, it was nothing. His grandma was a doctor and so he decided to be come one."

"Alright then, have you ever thought of becoming a specialist in any field?"

"Well…"

Sakura scoffed. "Him? I don't really think he could become a specialist in anything."

And so it was whenever Sasuke would ask Naruto something, Naruto would open his mouth to answer, but Sakura would answer sarcastically instead and make it sound the lamest it could be.

Sasuke was about to explode. He wanted so bad to shove his pencil down her throat and see if she could talk after that. 'Why the hell is she answering anyway? I thought I was talking to Naruto not to that stupid selfish bitch.'

Naruto, who had stopped trying to answer the questions a while ago, was now looking at Sakura amusedly. 'Man, is she mad, what's up with her? Why is she mad? I thought that she would be happy to meet the Uchiha boy in a restaurant without other girls around but it seems she's more pissed off than usual. Hmm wonder why?'

At that point the pencil in Sasuke's hand broke and Sakura asked, "Sasuke-kun, are you alright?"

Sasuke clinched his hand and gritted his teeth. "Haruno-san?"

"Yes," answered Sakura fearfully.

"Could you shut your mouth for a second?"

Sakura swallowed back the tears trying break down from her eyes and nodded.

"Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a humorous smile. "Yes?"

"Should we go back to our conversation?"

"Of course."

"So why did you be come a doctor?"

And so Naruto proceeded on answering Sasuke's questions while Sakura stayed silent.

In the middle of asking questions Sakura left the table to go to the bathroom. Now it was Sasuke's chance to ask Naruto more personal question. However, he must make them sound as spontaneous as possible. "So Uzumaki-san, did you always want to be a doctor?"

"No, actually I wanted to be a fireman but I gave up on that dream a while ago."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"I realized that you can save more people being a doctor rather than a fireman."

"Hmm and how old were you when you decided that being a doctor was your dream?"

"Maybe about five… six… I'm not really sure."

Sasuke's eyes winded. "Then how old were you when you wanted to become a fireman?"

Naruto smiled sadly and said, "Two."

"Don't you think that is a little too young to be thinking of job dreams?"

The sad smile never left Naruto's face as he said, "Yeah, well, bad things led to bigger miracles."

Sasuke opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the sound of his cell phone ringing. "Excuse me for a second." Sasuke glared down at his pocket before stuffing his hand inside, bringing up the mobile phone. He pushed the green button and held the cell phone to his ear. "What do you want?"

Itachi's voice answered him, "Hey there, bro, don't you think it's time you got back home? Mom is pissed that you've missed lunch."

Sasuke sighed. "Hold on. I'll be right there."

He closed his cell phone, giving Naruto an apologetic look. "Thanks for your time Uzumaki-san, but I have to go."

"Uchiha-san." Naruto nodded his goodbye with a smile on his face.

* * *

Sakura had just gotten out of the bathroom, looking around but she hadn't spotted Sasuke. She looked at Naruto. "Where did Sasuke-kun go? 

"You missed him. He just left"

Sakura sighed and sat down next to Naruto. "Naruto?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why did you become a doctor?" she asked seriously.

Naruto give Sakura's face a measuring look before he replied sarcastically, "To ruin your date with your precious Sasuke-kun."

"I knew it!"

Naruto just rolled his eyes. While Sakura sat in her place depressed. Because in all the time she and Sasuke were together, he didn't seem to give her any bit of attention the same way he gave Naruto. What was all that about anyway?

* * *

_**T.B.C.**_

_**A.N:**_ YES THANK GOD I'M FINELY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! IT FEELS LIKE A YEAR HAD PASSED SINCE I STARTED WRITING IT. Well now that my job is done, I'll be waiting for your reviews.

Love

Looli :)


	7. Chapter 6

_**Not Old Enough**_

_**Pairing: **NaruSasu_

_**Warnings:** Boy love. Don't like don't read._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

_**Summary:** AU, NaruSasu, Uchiha Sasuke was always known for his icy exterior. That is until the dreaded return of one Uzumaki Naruto. Can Sasuke get his act together long enough to woo this handsome young doctor, or will he always be seen as just a blushing little boy? **Special thanx to "Suki" for the summary **_

**Thanx to everybody who had reviewed YOU GUYS ROCK XD.**

****

_Thanks to my lovely beta my big sis "Farah M" thanx for helping me:)_

**_IMPORTANT NOTE: _**hey everyone:) turns out that there is a major flaw in the age I put for Naruto and the problem is I've already told everyone who asked that he was 20 when the truth is he is 21. sorry for my stupidity everyone ;; but that's why I wrote the correct age and grade for Naruto and Sasuke at the end of this chapter I even put Itachi's age in there because somebody asked me about it and I gave him/her the wrong age sorry! hope this makes it up to you ;p

_Since everybody has been asking me about their ages, I decided I'll write them all here :)_

**Itachi: 22**

**Naruto-Shikamaru: 21**

**Sasuke- Gaara –Neji-Shino: 17**

**Sakura-Ino: 15**

_I'll rewrite them whenever I add a new character_

_"speech"_

_'thoughts'_

_**

* * *

Chapter 6:**_

Ino was standing in front of her closet. She had a towel warped around her naked body. She was chewing on her nails while looking at her wide-opened closet.

She heard the sound of the front door closing. That was when tears willed up her eyes.

* * *

Naruto drove his car back to his house after the 'not so much date' at the restaurant. What he just realized was that two years and a half of studying abroad were much better than studying in his homeland. The reason to that realization was sitting next to him in his car and screaming at him like crazy. 

Sakura hadn't stopped nagging since they left the restaurant. Now Naruto was biting the insides of his cheek to keep himself from screaming his head off. He was so mad that when they neared a left turn he turned really fast Sakura yelped, banging her head against the window. She turned to Naruto and opened her mouth to yell at him when he made a nasty stop at her house.

"Out!" said Naruto sternly.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "Take me to your house"

Naruto didn't say anything. He just started the engine and drove away. When they reached his house, he slammed on the brakes so hard the car almost span. When Sakura got out, she slammed the door shut. Naruto rolled his eyes.

Sakura turned the doorknob to the front door of the house, but it was locked. She groaned and her shoulders slummed. She turned to Naruto with a little pout on her lips.

Naruto, who had gotten out of the car by now, raised an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms. "Oh, so now you need me?"

Sakura whined, "Naruto, please, don't be mean. I really need your help."

"You sure about that? 'Cause five minutes ago it was 'Get the hell away from me. I can do it by myself.'" Naruto said the last part in a high pitched girly voice.

"Come on, Naruto! I don't have the keys. I can't get in."

"Oh, really? 'Cause I beg to differ."

"What, you're calling me a thief now?"

Naruto just smirked not saying anything.

Sakura gasped. "Remained me of one time I stole something from you?"

"Oh, well, how about the time you stole my cookies?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "I was five! So stop holding that against me! Besides, I only did that because you broke my Barbie."

"Yeah, well, if you hadn't refused to marry me, I wouldn't have done that, now would I?"

Sakura gasped. "Is that why you did it you big meanie? You know I cried for a week because of that."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh, give me a brake, your parents bought you a new one the next day!"

"Yeah, well, it wasn't the same."

"Why? What was so special about that old one?"

"For one thing, it was the first gift I ever received from you! And it was my fist Barbie ever."

Naruto unwind his arms, his face giving a look of disbelief. "No kidding! I gave you a Barbie as a gift back then? Man, that's so lame."

"C'mon, it was cute."

Naruto made a face at that then his eyes widened. "Wait was it that blond one with that stupid pink dress?"

Sakura nodded.

Naruto put on a fake sympathetic look on his face as he said, "Poor-little-Suki I had stolen that one from Ino and gave it to you."

Sakura was shocked. "You mean your first gift to me was tented! How could you do that Naruto? How could you steal? And from your own sister!"

Naruto scoffed, "Oh, please, I was nine. Stealing was cool back then."

Sakura stuck her tongue at him. "Well I was four! And stealing is never cool!" .Than she furrowed her eyebrows. "But actually that would explain it!"

"Explain what?"

"That big 'I' on her butt."

Naruto looked confusedly at her then realization hit him "Oh, yeah!" Naruto chuckled. "Boy, Ino was so possessive of her stuff."

"Yes, she used to write 'I' on everything she owned."

"Yeah, and she would never let us play with any of her things."

"Nooo! Never." Then she laughed as she said, "Hey, remember that time I put peanut butter on her favorite Barbie? When she found out she made me lick it all off."

Naruto scoffed. "You think you had it bad? When I did that she went crying to mom and dad they grounded me for a week and made me say sorry to her."

"Oh, I hate saying sorry to Ino."

"Yeah, that idiot had recorded it and kept playing it whenever I'd crossed her room for a whole week!"

Sakura giggled. "Hey, remember that time we'd ganged up on her?"

"Which one? When we had dressed up like devils and told her we came to take her life or when we had told her that her dolls were hunted?"

Sakura started laughing, "Oh my God, remember when we painted her hair pink?"

Naruto grimaced. "Yeah, how could I forget? That one backfired on me and I had to die my hair pink just so I can be able to play with you two again."

Sakura doubled in laughter.

Naruto just shook his head. He walked to the front door, got out his key and unlocked it. "Ino was really mean back then."

"Yeah, but a not-mean-Ino is not our Ino."

Naruto just snorted.

Sakura smiled at him. "Thanks for the ride, Naruto, now I'm going up to scold at your sister for what she did to me."

"You do that and I'm going to study."

Sakura threw him a smile and ran up the stairs to Ino's room.

* * *

Ino was on her knees, sobbing, when she heard the door to her room opening. 

"Ino, you better have a good excuse for what you… Ino are you… crying?" she heard Sakura's worried tone coming from the door.

Ino looked up from her position on the floor, her vision was blurry as she looked at Sakura with her tear-filled eyes. She whispered, "Sakura…."

Sakura dashed to Ino she held the crying girl in her arms. "Ino, honey, what's wrong? Did something hurt you? Are you ok? Do you need me to call Naruto? Ino tell me, please!" Sakura was on the verge of crying now.

Ino hiccupped as she shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that. It's just…" she took a deep berth and continued, "Shi... Shikamaru… is coming tomorrow and I… and I …" she looked up at Sakura. "Sakura, I have nothing to wear!" She burst out crying again.

Sakura was stunned. She looked down at the crying Ino then up at the opened closet then at the clothes thrown all over the room then back at Ino.

"Ino, how could you have nothing to wear? We just went shopping yesterday and as I recall you bought more clothes than I did!"

"Yeah, but all of them are Sasuke's style! I need Shikamaru's style!"

Sakura frowned. "And what is Shikamaru's style?"

"I don't know! I just know that these are not the clothes he'd like to see his woman in!"

"Well, honey, it's been more two years since you've last seen him. Maybe his taste changed," Sakura said as she patted Ino's hair.

"Yeah, maybe he doesn't like girls like me anymore!"

Sakura frowned again. "When did he ever like you?"

"Sakura!" Ino sat up from her nestling place at Sakura's lap and looked at her best friend, shocked.

Sakura grabbed Ino back to her lap "Ino, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that…" She sighed and went back to stroking Ino's hair. "I think that this little crush of yours took a turn into the bad side."

Ino swallowed down her tears. "I don't know, Sakura, what I feel for Shikamaru is… when I first laid eyes on Sasuke, I thought that's it. That he's the one for me. That he can make all my dreams come true. But when Naruto had told me yesterday that Shikamaru will be here in two days, that stirred up all these feelings in me. It made me feel that my feelings for Sasuke were nothing but a fling. But what I had for Shikamaru… that's real. You know?"

Sakura sighed. "No, no, I don't. But, honey, you gotta stop mobbing around and go wash your face." A thought popped into Sakura's head and she smiled at Ino. "And when you come out, we'll go shopping for clothes that are Shikamaru's style. What do you think about that?"

"But I don't know what Shikamaru's style is!"

"It's ok. We'll figure something out."

"Thank you, Sakura."

"You're welcomed, but put something on before we go out."

Ino stood up and made her way to her closet. When she finished dressing, she went to the door, then suddenly stopped and turned around facing Sakura again. Ino pointed her finger at Sakura's face and said, "That does not mean that I'm giving up on Sasuke. Do you hear me?"

A smile blossomed in Sakura's face. 'Yep, that's the Ino I know and love.' "Of cures it doesn't."

Ino smiled, nodding her head and left. Unknown to the girls, Naruto was standing right outside the door listening to them.

* * *

Naruto had headed to Ino's room to ask the girls what they wanted for dinner, when he heard Ino's trembling voice say that she had feelings for Shika. His best friend and Ino's 'supposedly' ex crush. 

He couldn't move a finger. He was very shocked he froze in his place. Just an hour ago he was sure that Ino was over him and now… now everything had turned upside down. 'No, that wasn't supposed to happen. I was just telling Shika about how he was off the hook and this happens? No, I gotta do something, but what can I do? I can't change what's in her heart and I can't do anything about Shikamaru's situation. Damn!'

He then heard the sound of Ino's footsteps coming his way. 'Quick, hide,' he thought. He looked at the stairs, but going down would make too much noise. He thought about hiding in one of the rooms, but all the doors in the hallway were closed except for the bathroom's door and that would mean that he would have to face Ino and he didn't want to. Therefore, the only option he had left was to stick to the wall and hope that the door would cover him.

When the door opened, it hid him perfectly, as Ino went to the bathroom. Naruto smiled and started tiptoeing to the stairs.

"Naruto!" screeched Sakura's voice.

Naruto's body tensed then he looked at Sakura, put a finger on his lips, and hissed, "Shhhh."

Sakura, who stood at Ino's door, glared at him, whispering, "What you doing in here? Were you eavesdropping on us?"

"I didn't mean to. I was just going to ask you what you wanted for dinner," replied Naruto in a shushed voice.

"Dinner! We just had lunch!" Sakura screeched.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no **_you!_** Just had lunch **_I_**, on the other hand, had to watch my bowl as it wasted away because you stopped me from eating!" retorted Naruto, raising his voice.

"I stopped you from eating! When!" exclaimed Sakura, her eyes widening.

"When you dragged me to that little hallway and started screaming at me for not picking you up!" yelled Naruto.

* * *

Ino was cleaning her face when she heard the loud voices, coming from the hall. She turned off the faucet in order to hear better. 'Oh my God, is that Naruto and Sakura I hear? What are they screaming about?' She wiped her face with a towel and opened the door to see what was happening. 

When she looked outside, she saw Sakura's face so red she was about to explode, while Naruto had veins sticking out of his head. They were both yelling at the same time, she couldn't understand a word they said.

"Will you both shut up and tell me what is wrong in here!" shouted Ino.

Naruto and Sakura stopped arguing and turned to look at Ino. Naruto narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger at her. "You! You were the one who told me that Sakura didn't want me to pick her up!" he accused.

"Ino, you pig, you made me embarrass myself in front of Sasuke-kun," yelled Sakura, too.

Ino's eyes widened as she looked between the two of them. "I... I gotta go!" She made a hasty retreat to the bathroom with both of Naruto and Sakura on her heels. Ino closed the door behind her and locked it. Naruto and Sakura were banging the door behind her while she tried to pop the window out of the frame so she could sneak out.

Once she succeeded in opening the window, she looked down and her eyes bugged out. It was too high. 'Oh my God, why did I not notice how far it is before? When I was younger, I used to jump down from here all the time. Boy, I was an idiot back then. What if I had jumped and broke my neck? I'll just stay here until they leave. They're bound to get bored in the end.' She was about to take a seat at the edge of the bath tube when the banging suddenly stopped. She heard her brother's voice shouting at her from across the bathroom door. "Ino, I swear if you didn't get out right now! I will tell mom and dad about that bottle of vodka you stole from Tsunade-baa-chan last year."

Ino gasped. "You jerk, I thought that was a sister-brother thing. I can't believe you're holding that against me"

"Yeah, that's what you get for almost making me lose an eardrum. Now come out and take what you deserve like a man!"

'Oh, well, it seems like I have to suck it up and jump out in the end.' "Well, nii-san, for your information, I'm no man. But just so you know, I am coming out, but not the same way you expect me too," she said that and jumped out of the window.

* * *

"Not the same way I expect you to? What? You gonna jump out the window?" Then he started laughing. 

No answer came out of the bathroom.

"Ino, are you there?" Naruto asked, leaning against the door to listen for any sound from inside.

"Oh my God, Naruto, I think she did it," said Sakura worriedly.

"No, it's not a thing she does." Then he raised his voice, "Ino! Are you in there?"

Still no answer came.

"Naruto, what if she'd jumped and broke her arm or leg or something else? If any of that happens, it's your entire fault!"

"What! How come is it my fault!"

"Because you were the one who pushed her into jumping out of that window!"

"Hey, don't blame all that on me! You were also part of it!"

"Yeah, but you were the one who threatened her!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Could we not talk about that and go see if my little sister is okay?"

"Oh, you know I'm right."

"Shut up," he said and went down the stairs to check on Ino. Sakura was right behind him.

* * *

The next day at school, Ino and Sakura were walking side by side. Ino had a pained look on her face, as she walked next to Sakura to their history class. 

"Awww my ass hurts," whined Ino rubbing her injured ass, as she said that.

Sakura giggled. "Serves you right for jumping outta that window."

Ino gave her a sideway glance. "Ooh if I wasn't sure that it will hurt I would have smack that big forehead of yours so hard you'll be seeing stars for the rest of the day."

Sakura swallowed back her laugh. "I'm sure you would've," her voice was shaking as she said that.

"That better not be laughter. I hear in your voice, Haruno."

"Oh no God forbid," she said that and burst out laughing.

Ino glared at her but continued her way to class while Sakura slummed at one of the lockers laughing. Both of the girls were totally ignorant to the pair of turquoise eyes that followed Ino as she walked to the class.

* * *

In the journalist class, Sasuke walked in with a tiny smile on his face. He sat down on his usual seat and started assembling the papers he had brought with him to class. 

Anko, who was sitting on her desk like always, frowned. 'Is that a smile I see on his face?' Anko rolled her eyes. 'Great. Now I'm hallucinating. Thanks a lot Tsunade!' A picture of Tsunade smiling while handing her a bottle of her 'special' drink crossed her mind. 'Special drink my ass!' Anko grimaced and raised her head to look at the new intruder.

Gaara walked in to class with a measuring look on his face. Anko raised her eyebrow. 'What? No glaring? Or nasty words?' He just sat down and looked at the ground. Anko's jaw dropped. 'No way! That's it! I'm never going to Tsunade's on a school night again! Next thing you know I'll be seeing Shino walk in talking with somebody,' she thought that and fixed her eyes on the door. When Shino finally showed up, he just walked in and sat down on his chair and looked straight at her or her way at least she couldn't be precise since she couldn't see his eyes through those dark glasses of his.

'Finally! The curse is broken.' Anko grinned and stood up, clapping her hands to get everyone's attention. "Okay, now where are my four interviewers?"

The four raised their hands and she smiled at them

"Are you all done with your interviews?"

They all nodded their heads

"Good, now hand them over so we can start our lesson for today."

* * *

At the end of the school day, Sasuke was making his way to his car when his cell-phone rang. As he fetched the mobile from his pocket, he looked at the caller ID and sighed. "What do you want, anaki?" 

"Shashuke, it ish sho good to hear you. Where have you been? I mished you."

"Itachi, is that you?"

"Of courshe thish ish me. Who elsh do you call, anaki? Wait, are you sheating on me with another brother, cosh if you are, I'm gonna go to him and kick hish ash…. Ash…. Ash... I don't like that word."

Sasuke frowned. "Are you drunk?"

"I don't know, but if I shee a lot of bottlesh around me. Doesh that mean I am?"

Sasuke rubbed on his temple. "Yes, Itachi, that means you are now. Where are you?"

"At Kishame's. Shashuke, pleashe, come pick me up. One of the bottlesh jusht bit me. I think they hate me."

Sasuke sighed. "No, Itachi, they don't hate you. Just don't touch any of them, okay? I'll come pick you up right away."

"Okay, but come fasht. My head feelssss wired."

"Fine. Now don't move from your place. I'm on my way."

"Okay… Shashuke?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

Sasuke scowled at the phone and hang up. He went to his car and drove to Kisame's place. He was used to his brother's drunken episodes, but that didn't mean he liked them. Nothing good came out of him hanging around that fish faced freak.

When he reached Kisame's house, he parked his car and went inside. He saw the bodyguards on front of the house and nodded his head to them. They nodded their heads back. He made his way to the front door.

Once he was inside, one of the house cleaners came running to him and started talking in a worried tone, "Sasuke-sama, your brother is crying inside. He's bleeding but… we wanted to help him but he won't let any of us touch him. He keeps saying that you hate him, please, help him."

Sasuke nodded. "Where is he?"

"He's in the basement, but watch out for the broken glass. Mr. Kisame had a party last night and it ended with a nasty fight."

Sasuke nodded again and walked towards the basement. Once he was there, he started looking for his brother between all the bodies lying on the floor. He found him sitting alone on a table sobbing.

Sasuke wrinkled his nose at the smell wafting from his brother. "Itachi?"

Itachi looked at him a big smile on his teary face. "Shashuke, you made it. You didn't get eaten by the monshtersh!"

"Monsters? What monsters?" Sasuke said as he helped his brother up from his seat.

"They're theshe weird white headed thingsss. They were trying to take me away from here but I wouldn't let them cosh I knew you'd come and shave me."

"Yes, Itachi, that's good but when you wanna talk again please turn your head the other way, okay?"

"'kay."

They continued their way up the stairs silently. Sasuke dragged his brother through the halls and was about to cross the last hallway that led to the front door, when Itachi shrieked and hid behind Sasuke's back, yelling, "Monshter! Monshter! Shashuke, kill it, kill it."

Sasuke looked at where Itachi was pointing to see one of the maids frozen on her place. He just shook his head and waved a hand to her, telling her she could go.

Itachi was panicking. He pulled hard on Sasuke's shirt as he shouted, "No, Shashuke, it'sss running away. Go, cash it, go!"

Sasuke sighed as he turned around to face his brother and started speaking to him in a comforting tone, "Itachi, it's okay, that was just a maid. You don't have to be afraid. She won't hurt you."

"She won't?" Itachi looked at the door where the maid had disappeared through.

"No, she won't. Now get up so I'd drive you home."

Itachi frowned at that. "But I wanna drive."

"No, Itachi, I'm gonna drive."

Itachi stopped walking and stomped his foot to the floor, whining, "No, I'm gonna drive."

Sasuke sighed. "Itachi, you're not driving."

"But why?"

Sasuke didn't say anything as he led Itachi to his car. Once they were there, Itachi refused to go into the passenger's seat.

"Itachi, get in the car."

"No!"

"Itachi, get in the car!"

"No! I wanna drive!"

"Itachi, do you want me to be mad at you?"

"No," Itachi said with a little pout.

"Then be a good boy and let me drive."

Itachi seemed to be pondering things when it looked he had reached to a decision he said, "Okay… but I get to drive next time."

Sasuke heaved a relieved sigh. "Sure!"

* * *

As Sasuke drove the car, he looked over at Itachi who was lying down on the passenger seat and looking confusedly at one of his wounds as if he was wondering where did it came from. 

Sasuke sighed. 'I need to get his cuts looked at but I can't take him to the hospital or mom will know. If she found out that Itachi has been drinking, she'll kick him outta the house for real this time. Damn it, Itachi, why didn't you go to that university that you've been bragging about all those years? What made you change your mind all of a sudden? Now mom is mad at you and dad won't even talk to you. Two years ago everything was just fine. Why did things have to get so complicated?'

He looked back at Itachi who had his face scrunched up as if he was fighting a major headache. 'But first I need to get some coffee into his system and some aspirin, too. And on the way, I'll get him some bandages and see what I can do. It's not like this is going to be my first time.'

* * *

'Cream, cream, cream, cream. I need to get some cream for my sister's ass. Ok, that sounded gross.' Naruto wrinkled his nose as he looked at the boxes of cream in one of the shelves to decide which ones were better for his sister's sour ass. 'Aha, yes, that one is good.' He was stretching his arm to grab it when the pharmacist came to him. 

"Excuse me, sir, do you need any help?"

"No, it's ok. I know what I'm looking for."

"Yeah, but, sir, this is not how it works."

"Of course it is. You just sit there and let me look for what I need by my self. Okay?" Naruto smiled at him.

The man smiled back though it was a little forced. "But, sir, you can't just barge in and take whatever you need. You see, this is a pharmacy!"

"Oh, is that true? 'Cause I thought this is a petting zoo!" He smiled. "Hey, check it out. I rhymed."

"Sir…"

"Hey, chill out, I really know what I'm doing. I'm a doctor."

The man sneered. "Really? 'Cause I forget to tell you that I'm a circus-freak."

Naruto's eyes widened in fake awe. "Whoa and you got a work in a pharmacy? Man, you gotta introduce me to whomever got you this job? 'Cause this is much easier than going through all these damn exams the university is forcing me to take!"

The man's eyes turned red with rage and his grip on the counter tightened. "Ok, sir, I'm gonna ask you to…" The sound of a bell ringing cut the pharmacist from continuing his sentence.

Naruto smiled smugly. "Oh, look you've got another costumer. Why don't you go bug him and leave me alone?"

The man glared at him and was about to say something when the sound of a boy cut him off. "Excuse me, sir, but can you get me some aspirin and some bandages?"

Naruto was getting out his wallet to pay for the medicine while the man was distracted talking with his customer. 'Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!'

He put the money on the counter and started crawling to the door when he heard the boy say, "How much?" 'Oh no, no, no, no don't go. I'm still not done here.' He heard the boy say, "Thank you."

Naruto frowned. 'Hey, wait a minute, I think I know that voice, that's the Uchiha boy! What is he doing here?'

"Hey, where did that blond go?" cried out the pharmacist.

'Busted!' Naruto thought as he made a dash to the door.

"Hey, you get back in here, you thief!" screamed the pharmacist, getting out of the counter to run after him.

"Hey, don't you call me a thief. Your money is right there on the counter!" exclaimed Naruto who was standing right outside the door, which was still opened. When what he said didn't stop the man from following him, he shut the door behind him. He looked up to see the Uchiha kid standing with his car door open. 'Perfect!' He run up to him and ducked behind his back, so now the boy and the car door were hiding him. He whispered "If you say anything about me to that man, I'm gonna bite you butt off!"

Sasuke had a look of puzzlement on his face. His body was tensed all over. 'What the hell just happened here? Is that Naruto hiding behind me? Why is he hiding? Why did he hide behind me? Is that his face I feel stuck to my ass? And did he just say that he will bite me?' with all these questions going around in his head, Sasuke didn't realize that he was saying the next one that came to his mind out loud. "Was he threatening or tempting me?"

"What?"

Sasuke, finally out off his daze, replied hurriedly, "Nothing!"

That was when the man came out. He looked right and left then looked at Sasuke. "Hey, kid, did you see a man with a blond hair getting out of here?"

'If I said the truth, will I get my ass bit? Or was he just messing with me? Damn it! Why are all the hard decisions thrown at me today? What did I do to deserve this?' Sasuke was whining in his head while his face stayed passive in the outer world. "Well, I don't know if he was a blond or not, but I did see a man running this way," He said that and pointed his finger to the right side. "But I don't think you can catch him, 'cause he got into a car and drove away."

"Darn it!" exclaimed the pharmacist. "Well, thanks for the help, anyway, kid"

"Don't mention it."

The man went back to his shop.

Sasuke took a deep breath before he asked, "Wanna tell me now why your head is stuck to my ass?"

"Oh, sorry about that!" Naruto said that and removed his head from Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke was facing the other way so Naruto couldn't see his disappointment. 'What did you think he was gonna say '_cause your ass is so nice?' _Sasuke whipped the disappointment from his face and turned to look at Naruto.

Naruto stood up from his crouching position and took one-step away from Sasuke. "Well, I was minding my own business when suddenly the man comes to me and starts making fun of me. So naturally, I made fun of him, too. That's when he asked me to leave but then you, you life saver, came in and I got my chance to run away with the medicine."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that an amused look crossing his face. "Huh, and helping you steal makes me glad I did it how?"

Panic struck Naruto's face as he denied, "Oh, no, I didn't steal this. I left the money right on the counter before I left! Believe me, I didn't steal this!" he said that pointing to the small box he held in his hand.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's face for a moment before he started chuckling. "It's alright. I believe you. No need to panic. So why were you in the pharmacy anyway, are you hurt?" a hint of concern combined the question.

Naruto sighed in relief. "No, I'm fine. It's my sister. She fell down from the second floor window on her ass and strained some muscles." Naruto bit his lower lip. 'And I just realized I said that to my sister's crush. Ino is gonna kill me.'

"Oh, that must've been painful."

Wrapped up in his misery, Naruto barely made out what Sasuke was saying. "Huh, oh, yeah sure it was. Listen could you not tell her that 'cause she would kill me if she knew you found out and she'll skin me alive if she knew that I was the one who told you!"

"It's alright. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you." Naruto smiled at him and Sasuke smiled back. "So, Uchiha-san, what brings you here? Don't tell me someone in your house fell on there asses too? 'Cause if there was you better tell me I've got some creams in my hand that well fix you right off."

The smile on Sasuke's face froze at the last statement Naruto had said. Dirty thoughts started to take there turn. 'Yes, I did, but I'm not taking anything until you agree on rubbing it on me yourself!' Sasuke's face was as red as a tomato. "Ahem, no, umm n -n -nooo body... ahem, fell on their, umm, ahem, a... ass -es that is so no, no need umm for those."

Naruto was about to laugh at how frustrated Sasuke seemed. 'Poor kid, I say ass and he's blushing like a school girl. C'mon, Uzumaki, give the boy a break.' Naruto grinned at Sasuke and asked, "So what happened?"

Sasuke, seeming to finally get a grip on his feelings, answered, "Oh, umm, my brother." He pointed to the car. Naruto looked in and narrowed his eyes. Sasuke continued, "Got into a fight while he was drunk and got himself hurt and I can't take him to the hospital 'cause they would call my mom. So I thought I'd take care of his wounds myself."

"And why don't you want your mom to know?"

"She's not really a big fan of drinkers and when it comes to Itachi, she's even less enthusiastic about it."

"Oh…" he looked back at Itachi. 'He seems to have a lot of wounds. Some of them are really bad but not bad enough to cause him any tragic blood loss. But they're deep enough for him to get a serous infection. That's not good. He needs to get looked at. But if his brother won't take him to a doctor then…' he looked at Sasuke, who had his eyes on his brother he looked really concerned. 'Okay, Uzumaki, this is your time to step up but try not to alarm the kid. He seems really worried for his brother.' Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "Well, I have two nut cases waiting for me at my house but if you want I can give him a look. I know I'm not a Professional or anything but it's better then nothing, right?"

Sasuke looked up when Naruto started talking, "No! That would be great, Uzumaki-san, thank you!" exclaimed Sasuke happily.

Naruto smiled. "It's no big. And it's Naruto from now on."

Sasuke blushed and looked down. "Hai Naruto-san"

"No, no!" Sasuke looked at him, confused. "Just Naruto"

Sasuke couldn't trust his mouth to say anything comprehendible. He settled for nodding and looking down at the ground.

Naruto grinned. "Great. Then I'll lead the way and you follow me with your car, okay?"

Sasuke nodded again, and got in to his car. While Naruto walked around the boy's car to get to his.

When Sasuke sat down he looked over at his brother who was asleep on his seat. 'He is going to torment me over this.' He took a deep breath and started the engine.

**_

* * *

_**

T.B.C.

A.N: That was the tallest chapter I ever wrote and its all thanx to Nadramon who kept on nagging at me to write taller chapters hope you enjoyed it :)

**_Review! And tell me what you think._**

**

* * *

Age------------------------- Grade **

**S ------- I -- N------------- S -- N **

12-13 , 18 , 17------------ 7th, 11th

13-14 , 19 , 18------------ 8th, 12th

14-15 , 20 , 19------------ 9th, university

15-16 , 21 , 20----------- 10th, university

16-**17 , 22 , 21 ---------11th,** first term: university /second term: **back home**

_- hope that clears it out for you. The numbers and words underlined are their current age and state. _

_**

* * *

Love **_

_**Looli :)**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Not Old Enough**_

_**Pairing: **NaruSasu_

_**Warnings:** Boy love. Don't like don't read._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

_**Summary:** AU, NaruSasu, Uchiha Sasuke was always known for his icy exterior. That is until the dreaded return of one Uzumaki Naruto. Can Sasuke get his act together long enough to woo this handsome young doctor, or will he always be seen as just a blushing little boy? **Special thanx to "Suki" for the summary **_

**Thanx to everybody who had reviewed YOU GUYS ROCK XD.**

_Thanks to my lovely beta my big sis "Farah M" thanx for helping me :)_

_"Speech"_

_'Thoughts'_

_**

* * *

Chapter 7: **_

When they reached the Yamanaka's house, Sasuke parked his car right outside the door so that it would be closer for Itachi to walk to. 'Ok, Sasuke, be cool. You look like an idiot blushing around Naruto all the time. Get a grip over yourself. And whenever he gives you that smile, try to ignore him. It's okay to slip at first, but now Itachi is with me and if saw any of that then my ass is gonna be royally screwed!'

"Okay, Itachi, you gotta wake up. I can't carry you by myself."

Itachi didn't respond.

"Itachi, come on, don't play games!"

Nothing.

"Itachi, if you didn't wake right now I will…" a taping on his window interrupted him. He looked at it and saw Naruto staring at him. He slid down the window. "Yes?"

Naruto smiled at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to wake him up."

"He won't wake up. He's unconscious."

Sasuke looked at his brother, then back at Naruto. "What are we going to do? I'm not carrying him alone! He weighs a ton!"

Naruto chuckled. "Fine, I'll help you carry him into the house."

Sasuke nodded, getting out of the car. Naruto opened the door and he and Sasuke carried Itachi to the house. When they entered, Naruto slammed the door close with his foot.

"Naruto, is that you?" came the shout from upstairs.

"Yes, Ino, it's me. I got your cream but don't move, I'll come to you!" Naruto shouted back.

Sasuke scowled. 'Damn, if that girl came down here, she won't leave me alone.' He turned his head to Naruto and whispered, "Umm, Naruto-san, can you not tell your sister or her friend that I'm here?"

Naruto chuckled. "Don't worry. Why else would I ask her to stay in her room? But that reminds me..." Then he shouted again, "Hey, Ino, is Sakura there with you?"

"No, she left just five minutes ago. Her mom called and told her to come home. Why do you ask?"

"Umm, just to check how many pizzas I should bring for dinner!" Then he bit his lips when he realized what he just said.

"Pizza! Are you nuts? I can't eat pizza! Do you want me to get fat! I have to watch my figure!"

Naruto grimaced and murmured, "Figure? What figure? You're a stick."

"I heard that!"

"No, you didn't, you liar!" shouted Naruto back.

"Yeah, well, I heard _that_!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at Sasuke , whispering, "Didn't I tell you I had two crazy cases at home. Well, at least one of them left now." He sighed. "Help me get your brother up the stairs and into my room!"

Sasuke nodded and carried his brother with Naruto up the stairs. When they reached the top, Naruto put a finger over his mouth and pointed at the door in front of them, mouthing, "Ino."

Sasuke nodded understanding. He lifted one of Itachi's feet so that it wouldn't make any sound while they pulled it through the hall.

Naruto held the other. He tugged at Itachi's body to show Sasuke which way his room was. Sasuke followed his lead. Naruto opened the door as the reached it down the hall. 'Alright, this is it. I'm finally going to see Naruto's room. I can't honestly think of what will it be like…'

"Wow, that is a lot of books," exclaimed Sasuke as soon as the lights were on.

Books were scattered all over the room. Some were on the bed, some on the floor, some on the table and even the chair. Half of them were opened the other half were closed and some of them were even torn.

"Yeah, sorry about the mess," Naruto smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

Sasuke stood, looking at all the books around him. "Did you read all that?"

Naruto shrugged. "Kinda. Some of them put me to sleep faster than any history class ever did. I guess a doctor's life isn't as easy as some might think."

"But you got what you always wanted in the end. Not everyone could say the same."

"I guess so. But I'm sure if it weren't for my friend, I might have dropped out since day one. Being a doctor is cool and everything, but if you wanna become one, you're gonna have to possess a well of steel." He sighed. Turning to look at Sasuke, he went on, "Hey, can you hold your brother on your own for a minute? I'm gonna clear the bed."

"Sure!"

When the bed was cleared from all the books, they carefully put Itachi on the mattress. "I'm gonna go get my first-aid kit and see how my sister is doing. You stay here and watch over your brother while I'm gone."

Sasuke nodded, watching Naruto's back as he went outside to get his stuff. 'That is one nice piece of ass.' He turned to look at his brother who was lying unconscious on the bed, then looked over the room. He saw a bunch of framed pictures lined on a table. He made his way through the bile of books towards the pictures. They were of Naruto, Ino and a lot of people. Some of them had Sakura in them.

He looked closely at one of the pictures. "God, this girl has eyes like Neji's!" murmured Sasuke. It was a picture of a girl, with dark blue hair. She had a blush on her face and was looking at the ground.

Next to it was a picture that held Sasuke's entire focus. It was of Naruto holding a blonde girl and kissing her. On the mouth.

'He has a girlfriend? When did that happen? Was she the one who had called Naruto in the restaurant? God, of course, it was her. That would explain the excitement on his face when his saw who was calling him. I can't believe this is happening.' Sasuke glared at the girl in the picture, then the sound of footsteps coming closer to the door pulled him out of his misery.

"Okay, I got my kit. I'm ready to give your brother a look."

Sasuke scoffed and sat on the chair next to the table. He tensed when he felt something poking his ass. Standing up to look at the chair, he saw a book there and rolled his eyes. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Why are these books all over the place?"

"Oh, that is because of the exam."

Sasuke closed his eyes shut and cursed. "Oh, right, you have an exam coming. You should be studying. Maybe I should take Itachi and…"

"No! You stay right here. I just spent a whole hour trying to pronounce this wired name of a germ. Now that I finally got something to distract me you wanna take a hike? No chance, pal."

"Fine then, have it your way." He grabbed the book on the chair and was about to put it on the table until Naruto's shriek stopped him, "Don't put it on the table! I didn't finish those yet!"

Sasuke placed a hand on his heaving chest. "Aright. You didn't have to scream."

"Uchiha-san, if you're hungry, there are sandwiches and some peanut butter in the kitchen."

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." He looked at Naruto closely. "You know, if I'm gonna call you Naruto, then you have to call me Sasuke. I see it as fair."

"Well do, Sasuke," he said his name with a husky tone, before he started his examination on Itachi.

Sasuke gulped, sitting down. He turned his head to look at the pictures again. His eyes landed on _that _picture with the blond kissing and he resumed his glaring match with the picture.

Sasuke's stomach grumbled silently and he leaned his head back on the chair, closing his eyes. 'Damn. Shouldn't have said I didn't need the food. I'm really hungry.'

"So, Sasuke…"

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked over at Naruto. "Hn?"

"What grade are you in?"

"Eleventh."

"Eleventh! Next year you're going to be a senior. How do you feel about that?"

"Fine, I guess."

"So have you decided what you're gonna do for collage?"

"No, not yet."

"Not yet, huh? Then how come at the restaurant you told me you wanted to become a doctor?"

"Uh, well, that was I…I…"

Naruto turned his head to look at Sasuke, who was opening and closing his mouth like a fish, and smirked. He put down the scissors he had been using to cut around one of the wounds on Itachi and walked closer to Sasuke. "Yes?"

"Well, umm, that is, umm, one of the, ahem, choices that I have considered," he said and swallowed back.

"Hmm, is that so?"

Sasuke nodded his head rapidly

"And I guess that has nothing to do with the little crush you have on me?"

"Wah..? How did…"

"C'mon, did you think I'm an idiot? That I wouldn't notice those looks you've been sending my way?"

Sasuke gulped. "I… I can explain…"

Naruto shook his head. "You don't need to explain anything, Sasuke," he said that same husky voice. He stepped forward, closing what little space they used to have between them.

Sasuke stared into Naruto's crystal blue eyes, feeling the blood rush throughout his body. As Naruto brushed the hair out of his face, and slid a hand down Sasuke's soft slender cheek, Sasuke's heart beat faster.

Naruto leaned toward him. His eyes were closed, and their lips met.

The kiss was soft and wet, smooth and warm, sensuous and passionate. The kiss hit Sasuke's whole body like a tidal wave. He felt all of his emotions at once. It was a feeling words couldn't describe. As Naruto pulled away, he looked into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke looked into his, he smiled and closed his eyes as he leaned for another kiss. He felt a tap on his back and a voice saying, "Hey, kid, wake up. Your phone is ringing."

With no desire to let go of Naruto now that he finally had him, Sasuke waved his hand. "Go away. I'm busy!"

"Oh, is that so? Because last time I checked, sleeping did not qualify as being busy."

"Naruto?" came the confused question from the sleeping boy.

"Yes?"

Sasuke's eyelids opened and he found Naruto's face looming in front of him.

"Wahhh," screamed Sasuke, jumping from his place. Naruto blinked at him confusedly. Sasuke put a hand on where his heart thumped and looked at Naruto. "Was I sleeping?"

"Yes," answered Naruto carefully.

Sasuke sighed. "Oh God, it was a dream." He froze for a moment to look back at what happened. "Oh damn, it was a dream! Fuck!"

"Wow. That must've been one hell of a dream! Tell me, what was it about?" commented Naruto, amused.

Sasuke glared at him, but when he saw the little smile in Naruto's face, he turned away uncomfortable. "Yeah, well, it kinda was, ahem, how long was I asleep?"

Naruto chuckled. "About two hours."

"Oh God, mom is gonna freak!"

"According to the twenty-five missed calls she left in your cell phone, I believe she already is!"

"Only twenty-five? She's losing her touch, man!" commented Itachi, who seemed to have just woken up from his unconscious state. He also appeared to have fully sobered up.

"Hey, looks like sleeping beauty has finally woken up. How are you feeling?" said Naruto.

"Like I have stitches all over my body, oh, sorry, I meant sutures."

Naruto laughed. "Oh, man, I gotta say I didn't recognize you when I first saw you. But when I heard your name it all came back to me."

Itachi frowned at him. "It's only been three years since you last saw me and you forgot my face already? How on earth are you ever going to be a doctor?"

"Hey, I'm already a doctor! And I did recognize your face. When I first saw your brother, I thought he looked familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it!"

"Seriously, you got an MD?" questioned Itachi, shocked.

"Yep! And it was supposed to be hanged right here if Temari hadn't forgot to pack it with my stuff," he said the last part while pointing at a particular area in the wall.

Sasuke glared at the spot while Itachi turned back to Naruto. "How come? It has only been two years since you left?"

"It's been two and a half. And I pushed myself pretty hard to get to where I am right now."

"Do you still scold people when they don't use medical terms?"

"Nah, that old habit died away after my first year in medical school. It really gets boring when you hear it all the time."

"Finally!" Itachi sighed in relief while Naruto looked offended. Itachi smirked at him. "So, doc, am I good to go?"

"Yeah, just watch over yourself and get some rest. Your body needs it. And drink some water for God's sake, your blood is so thick."

"C'mon, Sasuke, we gotta go." Itachi smirked when he saw Sasuke glaring at him. A glitter ran through his eyes, turning to Naruto, he said, "Say, Uzumaki, my little brother didn't bother you while I was out, did he?"

"Nope, he slept through it all."

"Really?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke who still glared at him. "Well, Uzumaki, it's been nice seeing you again, but we gotta go. Thanks for the help." Itachi was about to leave, but stopped, turning dramatically to look at Naruto. "Congrats on becoming a doctor," he said in a quiet, serious tone. "You gotta know I always believed in you."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Cut the crap."

Itachi's eyes widened. "I'm serious." There was a hint of laughter there.

"Oh, really, I never knew that "Why the hell did they put a kid in charge of the nurse's room?" was considered support talk!"

"Man, c'mon, I walked into the room imagining I'd be seeing some hot chick in there and all I see is a kid shorter than me? What else did you expect me to say?"

Naruto laughed at that. "Wait here while I check if the hall is clear!" He got out of his room and looked at the corridor. Nobody was there. Naruto went to Ino's door and knocked. "Ino, you there?"

A thud came from the other side of the door, making Naruto jump back. "Go to hell! I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Cute," commented an amused Itachi.

Naruto gave him a sarcastic look. "Oh yeah, she's a real angel. Now beat it before the other devil comes!"

"You got a devil and an angel? You sure are lucky, Uzumaki!"

"I sure am. Watch over yourself, Uchiha. And, kid..." Sasuke looked at him. "Good luck on your exam."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. "My exam? How did you..."

"Sakura told me about it."

"Oh…" 'Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush, don't blush, Itachi is gonna hold it over you!' That did it. He just nodded and said, "Thanks."

Naruto smiled at him and waved at them as he closed the door behind them.

* * *

The boys were walking to Sasuke's car. When Itachi stopped and held his hand in front of Sasuke. "Give me your keys!" 

"No!"

"But you promised."

"When?"

"When I was drunk."

"You were drunk. How the hell can you remember?"

"Just give me the keys!" Sasuke sighed and handed him the keys.

After five minutes of driving, Sasuke said, "This isn't the way home?"

"Nope, I'm going to Kisame's to retrieve what I need from my car."

"Che, whatever." He returned to watching the window.

"Sasuke, why are you sulking?"

"I'm not."

"Okay." 'If it's really bothering him, he'll say it himself!'

"Kid! He called me 'kid'!"

'And right I was.' Itachi grinned. "Who called you a kid?"

"Naruto! He thinks of me as a kid."

"Oh my God, I can't believe it. He called you a kid just 'cause you're younger than him with five years between you two. How horrible! We should kill him."

Sasuke glared at him.

"What? No, I'm serious!" Itachi exclaimed.

Sasuke looked the other way. Itachi kept his eyes on the road ahead of him, an amused smirk on his face. They stayed like that until they reached Kisame's house.

Itachi stopped the car, and made a beeline to his car. He took what he needed and locked it. When he was back inside the car, he looked at Sasuke, who was still staring at the window. "Are you gonna sulk about that all day?"

"I'm not sulking. I'm thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"About a lie that I can tell mom that won't make her suspect anything."

"Oh! Any luck?"

"None."

They stayed silent until Itachi spoke, "How about we tell her that my car crashed and I called you to give me a ride since I were close to your school?"

"That won't take us two hours to get home."

They stayed in silence again then Itachi said, "What if we told her I had a car accident and I called you to bail me out?"

"Why didn't you call her instead?" Sasuke replied.

"Would you stop this? She won't ask that. We'll just stick to my story for now."

"Fine."

The sound of Sasuke's cell phone was heard. Sasuke picked it up and looked at the id. "Mom."

Itachi raised his eyebrow. "Speak of the devil."

Sasuke looked at him. "I'd like to see you saying that in her face."

Itachi snorted. "That would be the day that you tell dad that you're gay."

Sasuke scoffed and answered, "Hello mom… No, I didn't… no that wasn't… No… it's just…mom! Mom!... Would you… Yes, I know that was wrong but… Would you… Mom would you let me speak!" Sasuke screamed.

A muffled laugh escaped Itachi's mouth. Sasuke glared at him then got back to his mom. "Well, Itachi was in a car accident and called me to bail him out!"

Seconds later. "Why didn't he call you? Well, uh…." He turned to look at his brother who was shaking all over from laughter. He glared at him and said, "You know what, mom, why don't you ask him when we get home?"

Itachi froze and turned wide eyes at Sasuke who had a smirk on his face.

"Huh, what was that… of course, this is true! what you think I'm gonna lie to you when I know that you won't stop screaming at me about it?... No no, I didn't mean that… no… well…I … mom, mom, you know what! Let's complete this conversation when we get home, okay? Bye!" He hanged up the phone.

Itachi burst out laughing.

"Yeah, you keep laughing. Just remember you owe me big time!"

"I just got you a chance to see your boyfriend's bedroom! I owe you nothing."

Sasuke glared at him. "He's not my boyfriend!"

Itachi faked a gasp. "What! But why you two looked so good together!"

"Shut up and drive the stupid car."

* * *

School the next day felt boring. For Sasuke everything was boring. He felt lazy he didn't even feel like glaring at anyone today. He sighed. 'Who was that girl with Naruto? Is she the same Temari he talked about? Or is she another girl? Oh, God, I hope Anko-sensei does something to take my mind away from these thoughts.' 

When he reached the class, he heard shouting coming from the inside. He opened the door to see what was happening.

Anko had a bunch of papers in her hand and she was waving them around and shouting, "Okay, I want explanation and I want right now!"

"What is going on here?" asked a confused Sasuke.

Anko looked over at him. When her eyes laid on him, they widened and she barked, "Uchiha Sasuke, you come right here and explain yourself!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. She raised a piece of paper in front of him and said, "Can you explain this?"

"What about it?"

"What is this, Sasuke-san?"

"This is one of my interviews."

"You dare call this an interview!"

"If it isn't an interview, then what is it?"

"I don't know. How about you answer me? These are not questions of the "yes or no" category and you answered all of them with a yes or no! Explain this NOW!"

"What is there to explain? There is nothing that those stupid girls had said that I didn't write in these papers. You know it's not my problem that they can't get a grip of themselves to answer one of these questions!"

"I don't care. Make 'em talk. It's your job to make them talk, not mine, and if you can't do that then I don't think that there is a place for you in my class!"

Neji snickered. "Would you look at that? Uchiha is not perfect after all!"

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Neji. I'd be thinking of a good reason to explain your two word interviews to me!"

"Well, I tried to write what they said, but I couldn't understand anything, 'cause they kept screaming so I wrote the words I could understand and left the rest."

Anko rolled her eyes. "And what is up with your own interview!"

"Well, I …" Gaara started to defend his interviews only to be interrupted by his sansei.

"Oh, don't even get me started on your interview with Sasuke, Gaara!"

"What? I wrote everything?"

"Everything? You wrote everything!" Then she shoved a piece of paper at Gaara's face. "Tell me now is this everything!"

Gaara's face stayed as emotionless as ever. "That's blank."

"That's right. It's bla… wha?" she looked at the paper in her hand, noting its blankness. Anko blinked. "Oh, right, that's Shino's" Then her face turned red all of a sudden. "SHINO, WHY THE HELL ARE ALL YOUR INTERVIEWS BLANK PAPERS!"

"They insulted my ants," he replied calmly.

"That is no excuse! You're going to interview them again, you got me now? Here's a list of the ones you're going to interview again! I don't want anymore stupidity out of you four, so you better get this right, am I clear?"

They all glared at her and she sighed. 'That's the last time I'm letting my amusement take over me!'

Sasuke was looking at his list when he noticed that it was one girl less than his first list. 'Hmm I wonder who didn't make it to this list. Wait can it be…' He looked at his list once again. 'Shit, she has taken Haruno out, damn it, that means I'm not meeting Naruto again. I should do something!'

"Umm, Anko-sensei, my list is missing one."

"Yes, Sasuke, I took out Sakura, 'cause your interview with her was good."

Neji looked up with a frown in his face. 'Hey, that's not fair. All the girls in my old list are right back here. How come he has one short?'

Gaara glared at Anko. 'I have to interview Uchiha and Hyuuga again!'

A scowling Sasuke looked at Anko. 'That bitch.'

"I'm going to give you different questions since the last ones gave such positive results," she said sarcastically. "They will be easier to answer, and no 'yes or no' questions!" She looked expectedly at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked back at her indifferently then said, "If you're going to change the questions, then I should interview Miss Haruno again."

"Nope, that interview was excellent. No need to change it."

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive." She smirked. 'Oh, is the Uchiha boy falling in love with little Miss Perfect?'

Sasuke grimaced.

What Uchiha Sasuke failed to notice was that the people around him were staring at him oddly.

* * *

Sakura was walking to the cafeteria after her third period and noticed that a lot of girls were sending her strange looks. Actually, girls had been doing that with added glares since her second class. She was starting to get worried, she even went to the bathroom to make sure that there was nothing wrong with her. 

When she got inside the cafeteria, everyone became silent. 'Okay, that's a bit too much. I could handle the looks and the glaring but this is too much! Where is Ino? I need her to fell me in with what's happening!' She looked around for her best friend to find her swarmed by girls, who were all looking at her, except for Ino.

Ino was looking at one of the girls beside her when she realized that the atmosphere grew silent. She turned to check on what was going.

"Oh my God, Sakura you're finally here! Come, come, why didn't you tell me before. I know I wasn't really in a good place last time you saw me but that doesn't mean you can't tell me. C'mon, sit here. Tell me every thing!"

Sakura was looking at Ino with wide eyes. "Tell you what?"

"Oh, don't pretend like you don't know for me!"

"No, Ino, I seriously don't know what is happening here."

"Aww, look at her. So shocked herself that she doesn't know if it really happened or not!" Ino and the girls around her looked at Sakura with empathy.

"What? Ino, tell me what happened? what are you talking about?"

"About you and Sasuke-kun, idiot."

"What about me and Sasuke?"

"Okay, Sakura, it was all cute in the beginning but now it's just getting silly."

"What, Ino? What is getting silly? Tell me!"

One of the girls around Ino said, "Cut the crap, Sakura. We already know that you two are dating!"

"Who? Me and Sasuke? Who told you this?"

Another girl said, "We don't need anyone to tell us. We all saw how he was almost begging Anko-sensei to give him a permission to interview you again!"

"He what!" exclaimed Sakura shocked.

This time it as Ino who replied, "Oh, pretend like you don't know, you big faker."

"No, I really don't," Sakura defended, still shocked and then a smile graced her face. "He really did that!"

One of the girls answered enthusiastically, "Yeah, he was trying to pretend like he wasn't talking about you at first. But when Anko-sensei said that he doesn't need to interview you again, he was all like shocked and glaring at her. Then she said that she is going to change the questions for the new interviews and he was all like "if you're going to change the question then I should interview miss Haruno again!" and then sensei was all like, "No, that is not going to happen." Then he was like "Yu-uh it will" and she was like "Nu-uh.""

Ino jumped up squealing, "Oh my God, Sakura! Sasuke-kun is so in love with you!"

Sakura turned around to face her long-time-best friend. "Oh my God, I know!" They jumped, squealing together.

Then Ino stopped jumping and said, "Sakura, tell us everything about the first interview and don't leave any detail!"

Sakura blushed, and sat at one of the chairs. "Okay, well, we were sitting on a table..."

"Wait," interrupted Ino. "How were you sitting?"

Sakura smirked. "He was sitting across from me…"

The girls around her were squealing and they started jumping in their seats. "Oh my God, that is so romantic," one of them yelled.

Sakura waved a hand at her and continued, "Anyway, we were sitting right across from each other and all the time he was sending me these shy little looks..."

"Aww…" all the girls sighed placing their hands on their chests. A dreamy look crossed their faces. Sakura proceeded to tell the lie about her date with Uchiha Sasuke and the girls kept, "Oooh-ing" and "Aww-ing" at her story.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Sasuke was walking to his car. He didn't know why, however, it seemed like everyone had been looking at him today. It was not like they didn't look at him everyday. It was just that today… it was different. Usually girls would look at him with adoring eyes and the boys would be glaring at him. But today the girls were all teary eyed while the boys were smiling at him and sending him the peace sign. Some would even pat his back while saying, "Right on, man! You finally did it!" He would glare at them till they left him alone. 

A boy was approaching him. He seemed like he was gonna pat him on the back too so he glared at him until he ran away. He felt a vibrational motion on his thigh coming from his cell phone. When he picked it up, he looked at the id which said 'Itachi'. He sighed and answered, "What!"

"Whoa, what's with the attitude? They're right. Nowadays, young people have no respect to their older brothers."

Sasuke blinked and looked at his cell phone screen to make sure he wasn't mistaken. It said "Itachi". No mistake. This was his brother's number. He put it back on his ear and asked suspiciously, "Naruto?"

The blond's cheerful voice answered him, "Hey there, Sasuke, how was school? Studied any good material lately?"

"Wha… th… how did you… how?"

Naruto chuckled. "You're wondering how I got a hold of your brother's cell?"

"Yes!"

"You two left it in my room."

Sasuke rolled his eyes 'stupid Itachi how could you forget you own phone!' "I'm really sorry for all the trouble we put you through, Naruto-san!"

"Hey, hey, hey, what is up with the –san. I thought we talked about this. And there was no trouble in helping a wounded man it is my job, after all!"

"Thanks anyway, … Naruto," he said, it still felt weird to say his name like that. "I'll come by to pick it up then."

"Cool. You know the way, right?"

"Yes, I still got Miss Haruno's address."

"Good. Then I'll be waiting." He hanged up.

Sasuke stood for a moment, looking at his cell phone when a little smile graced his lips. Then he pocketed his phone, checked around him to make sure no one was looking at him and continued his way to his car.

* * *

Sasuke reached the Yamanaka's, and was about to stop the engine when he saw Naruto hugging a girl. 

He froze. His mind was blank. He couldn't believe his eyes because the girl Naruto was the one in the picture. The same girl Naruto was kissing.

He could feel his chest tightening. He closed his eyes to try and collect himself. When he opened them, he saw Naruto looking at him.

Naruto smiled at him, waving his hand cheerfully.

'This is too much' thought Sasuke. He couldn't take this, he just couldn't. He ignored Naruto's waving and drove his car away. He could hear Naruto shouting his name but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was driving too fast but that didn't matter. At this moment nothing mattered anymore.

He kept on driving until he reached his house. He got out of the car and stormed into the house. He didn't even look at Jeffrey as he threw the car keys at him. He ran up to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. He felt like he was suffocating, so he opened the balcony door and stepped out sliding the door close behind him. He let the fresh air fell his lungs as he lent against the balcony glass doors. He slid down until he reached the floor. He stayed there with no expression on his face. His mind was blank as he stared at the sky.

* * *

Naruto looked at the Porsche as it sped away from his house. 'Why did he go? What's wrong? Guess he thought that he'd be intruding on a private meeting when he saw me and Temari hugging! If that's what happened then I better call him and tell him…' his train of thoughts was cut by the voice of his best friend, Shikamaru. 

"Who was that?"

"Sasuke," Naruto answered softly.

Temari frowned. "Sasuke? Who's Sasuke?"

Naruto looked back at her. "Do you remember that popular Uchiha Itachi from high school?"

Shikamaru and Temari nodded.

"That was his younger brother."

Temari's eyes widened. "Oh my God, do you mean sex-on-legs-Uchiha-Itachi? That was his little brother? Is he cute? Naruto, tell me, please?"

Naruto grimaced. "Temari, that guy is five years younger than me. In what sick world would I ever think of him as cute? Besides, don't you have a boyfriend?"

Temari smiled brightly at Naruto. "Yeah, well, you can't blame me for wondering. He was so yummy!" Then she laughed. "Oi, Shikamaru, remember when Naruto used to be so jealous of him? He was afraid Itachi was gonna take me away from him."

Naruto scowled, "Yeah, well, turned out I was jealous of the wrong guy, wasn't I?" He sent a meaningful look to Shikamaru, who only shrugged.

"You can have her back. She's annoying."

"Hey! How could you talk about me like that? I'm your girlfriend, you ungrateful bastard," screeched Temari.

Shikamaru was looking at Temari with a bored look when she finished ranting. He looked back at Naruto and said, "My point is exactly."

Naruto burst out laughing while Temari ran to Shikamaru, trying to hit his head. However, Shikamaru moved away, but not in time because Temari grabbed his ponytail and started screaming at his face again. That made Naruto laugh harder and drop to the ground.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke, have you seen my…" Itachi, who had just walked into Sasuke's room to ask him about his missing cell phone, trailed off as he saw that Sasuke was in his balcony, sitting on the floor with his back to his room and was looking at the sky. Itachi rolled his eyes. "Such a drama queen." He crossed the room to the balcony and opened its sliding door. "Your brooding hours are done, princess. It's time to greet your guests." 

Sasuke looked up. H was too distracted that he didn't hear a word Itachi said. "What?"

Itachi scoffed. "Nothing. Are you done pouting now?"

Sasuke glared at him. "I don't pout."

"Of course, you don't. Now if you're done asking the moon who's the fairest women of all, I need to ask you something."

Sasuke sighed as he leaned his head against the sliding door behind him. "What do you want, Itachi?" He could sense his brother sitting beside him, his gaze burning a hole through Sasuke's head.

"If it bothers you that much, why don't you go and tell him?"

"What?"

"Go to him tell him that you love him! Sitting on your ass and brooding about it won't get you anything."

Sasuke sighed. "I don't think there's a chance that he'll see me that way."

"Well, just let him know that you are interested. You never know, he might take it the good way."

"Yeah, right, 'cause confessing to others always goes well."

"Sure, it does. People declare their love to one another all the time!"

"Yes, but it's always a girl to a boy or a boy to a girl but never a boy to a guy who is five years older than him."

"I wouldn't say 'never'! I see it every day!"

"Outside of your strip club," Sasuke mumbled.

"STRIP CLUB! ITACHI, YOU GO TO A STRIP CLUB!"

Both boys tensed and turned their heads to look at their mother who was standing behind them and glaring at them.

Sasuke gulped while Itachi opened his mouth, trying to think of something to say. "Umm umm a… a sper… spert club! Yes! That's right, he said a spert club, not strip club"

"What's a spert club?" asked Mikoto, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh, it's what they call sport clubs these days."

His mother looked at him suspiciously for a while, then said, "If you're right then why did it take you so long to answer my question?"

"I, umm, that is …"

"You…you straddled us," Sasuke spoke up. "We didn't expect you to come in! And by the way, what are you doing barging to my room without asking for my permission."

"This is my house. I don't need to ask for anyone's permission!"

Sasuke bowed his head murmuring, "Right, I forgot that."

Itachi smirked at Sasuke the looked back at his mother. "So, mom, what are you doing here?"

His mom took her disapproving eyes off Sasuke and looked at him questioningly before realization hit her. "Oh, yes, I almost forgot. Sasuke, your school called wanting to inform you that the exam will be held tomorrow at Konoha hospital at 10:00 am."

Sasuke raised his head. "But I have school then!"

"Yes, I know. They said that you're free to take the day off. Or you could go to school and when it's time for the exam, the school bus will take you to the exam's place."

"And why didn't they tell me earlier? There is no time to study anything now!"

"They said that they didn't want you to study anything. That's why they didn't inform you earlier."

Itachi smirked and patted Sasuke's head. "Alright then, I'll leave you to get some rest. Think about what I told you, okay?" he said that and headed to the door.

"Hn," said Sasuke while standing from his crouching position on the floor. He hissed as he felt his feet numb from sitting on them for two hours straight. He shuffled to his bed. sliding the balcony door behind him close.

Mikoto was looking at Itachi weirdly as he left the room. 'What were they talking about Sasuke seems really down?' She quickly dismissed the thought. Knowing that her sons wouldn't tell her anything. She smiled at Sasuke, who by now was sitting at the edge of the bed, and said, "Well then, Sasuke, I shall leave you too to your rest." She bent over to kiss his forehead, which Sasuke grumbled at. "Sleep tight, dear."

Sasuke sighed as he slipped under his covers. "Good night."

"Good night." She left the room.

_**

* * *

T. B. C. **_

_**A.N: **So what did you think was it good? Please review and tell me ok :)_

_**Love you all **_

**_Looli _**


	9. Chapter 8

-Hi everyone :) sorry for the long wait ;p but I really had my reasons I hope you enjoy this chapter. Promise I won't take as long next time. Now on with the reading ;)

_**Not Old Enough**_

_**Pairing: **NaruSasu_

_**Warnings:** Boy love. Don't like don't read._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

_**Summary:** AU, NaruSasu, Uchiha Sasuke was always known for his icy exterior. That is until the dreaded return of one Uzumaki Naruto. Can Sasuke get his act together long enough to woo this handsome young doctor, or will he always be seen as just a blushing little boy? **Special thanx to "Suki" for the summary **_

**_Kitsukikun:_** Welcome to papa XD I welcome every idea you have I'll read whatever you have in mind its actually flattering to have someone think about scene for my story XD so what ever idea you have please send it to me I'm really excited to read it. ;) and thank you so much for a lovely review.

**Thanx to everybody who had reviewed YOU GUYS ROCK XD.**

_"speech"_

_'thoughts' _

-----------------------------------

_**Chapter 8:**_

It had been three hours since Shikamaru and Temari arrived at the Yamanaka household. After spending an hour catching up on what had happened in the three weeks Naruto had missed because he had returned back home, Temari left to her house to drop her luggage, say hi to her family and to make sure that her brothers didn't wreck her room while she was away. She told them that she would be back in time for dinner. Naruto told her that her brothers were welcomed to come as well.

That all happened two hours ago. Now, Naruto and Shikamaru were sitting in the living room. Shikamaru was sleeping on one of the couches while Naruto was looking through the living room window at the road ahead, which led to the Haruno's house. He had a worried look on his face. 'Ino, where are you? Why aren't you back yet? I need to talk to you. Please come back fast.'

He looked at the sleeping Shikamaru next to him and his worries doubled. 'Oh God, what if Temari comes in first and Ino walks in to see Shika and Temari together? It's gonna break her heart. Wait! What if I tell Shika that…' he shook his head furiously. 'No if I tell Shika that Ino isn't over him yet that's gonna make her look like some pity case for him. I know that Shika is a good man and would never do anything to hurt her but Ino is my little sister and no matter what happens I'll never sell her out like that. Especially after I had told him that she's over him.'

Naruto sighed miserably. 'Ino, come back now.'

While he was looking, his eyes landed on a yellow sportWrangler. A dreamy smile crossed Naruto's face as he looked at it. 'My baby is back safe to her daddy's arms again.' The smile got wider as Naruto absorbed the jeep.

The Wrangler was a gift from his parents when he graduated from high school. He sure gave them the perfect mom and dad hug. Huh, funny thing was at that time he was still in the 'Michel and Helen' crazy phase. Being a teenager made a person some kind of an immature idiot somehow. Thankfully, he started calling them mom and dad again quite a time after they gave him his "baby" -as he calls his car. He liked his baby, he never ever let anyone drive it. He almost had a heart attack when he found out that his precious baby wouldn't be flying home with him because there weren't any planes that could carry her that day. He didn't have a problem with that at first since all he had to do was reschedule his flight and he'd be all set.

However, he got a call from his parents telling him that, no, he couldn't delay his flight. He had to come home immediately because his father was going on a business trip to Paris. And apparently, his mother wasn't going to waste the opportunity to go to the fashion capital of the world just so he could fly with his car at the same day. So Naruto was needed to come home to stay with Ino while his parents left to France.

Therefore, he did the only thing that he could do at a situation like this. He sat on his knees and begged Shikamaru and Temari to stay with his precious jeep and fly back home with it. After a whole day of begging, Shikamaru finally agreed. The day before Naruto's flight Shikamaru had to endure five hours of drama that was Naruto saying goodbye to his jeep and handing him the keys.

The dreamy smile slipped from Naruto's face when he remembered the reason that had him staring at the road. Naruto looked at the clock hanging above the TV, and sighed 'I better make dinner. Or else people will be eating ramen for dinner and I don't think that they'll appreciate that'

After he was done making dinner, he heard the sound of giggling coming from the backyard. The backdoor opened to reveal Ino and Sakura.

Ino was wearing a blue halter t-shirt and a skirt that reached her knees. All in all, Ino looked unusually cute, and that made Naruto feel really guilty because he knew that it all was to impress Shikamaru.

He gave her a sad smile. "You look beautiful."

Sakura's eyes sparkled. "Doesn't she? We searched all the stores 'til we found something that she thinks is Shikamaru's style and believe me when I say it was not easy to find." She bounced next to Naruto to look at Ino from his position. "Shikamaru won't be able to take his eyes off you! God, I'm so excited I wish I could see this."

Naruto frowned. "You wish you could see him? Why? aren't you going to eat dinner here?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and grumbled, "No, mom had this stupid idea that if I stayed here I wouldn't be able to concentrate on my exam tomorrow."

Naruto patted her head faking a sympathetic tone as he said, "Aww poor Sakura-chan."

She glared at him and brushed his hand off her hair. Naruto chuckled at her. "Hey, if you want, I can give you a ride tomorrow. I gotta meet the old hag anyway."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "And how will I know that you will pick me up this time?"

Naruto pursed his lips. "That last time was not my fault. Damn it, Sakura, I'm sick of repeating that damned story again! So ether you wanna a ride or not!"

"Alright, alright but don't be late. It starts at 10:00 so you better be at my house at 8:30 or I swear to God Naruto I'm gonna kill you!"

"At your house? You're not going to school?"

"Nope, 'cause apparently I'll be too nervous to understand anything if I did, mom says." She sighed. She turned facing Ino again. "And **_you_**! You better fell me in on everything that happens here tonight every little detail. Ok?" she said the last part pointing a finger at Ino.

Ino smiled shyly at her and slapped her finger away from her face. "Just get out of here."

Sakura squealed one last time before hugging Ino and leaving.

Naruto looked miserably at the blushing Ino. 'She looks so happy, damn it! I don't wanna be the one that takes this happiness away from her but it's gonna hurt her more if I didn't tell her.' He sighed and put a hand on his sister's shoulder to have her attention. He smiled sadly at her and said, " Ino, I have to tell you something before you go there. Shika is…"

Ino's face let up. "He's here already? Oh my God, Naruto, why didn't you tell me?"

Naruto rubbed at the back of his neck. "Yeah, they kinda arrived early but that's not the point, Ino…"

She ignored him and walked out of the kitchen to the hall. It had three openings next to the kitchens. The front door, the dining room and the living. The stairs were in the hallway as well. The front door was in front of the kitchen directly. The living room to the right and the dining room to the left. Ino started making her way to the living room.

"No! Ino, wait!" Naruto shouted after her, grabbing her hand.

"What!" Ino looked back at him, annoyed.

"I have to tell you something before you go in there."

"What, Naruto, what could be so important that it can't wait 'til after I say hi to Shikamaru?"

"What is up with the screaming Uzumaki? I couldn't sleep," came the lazy voice from the half-sleeping Shikamaru.

Naruto's eye widened in panic. "Shika."

Ino turned her head to look at him. She had a big smile in her face. "Shikamaru."

"Oh hi Ino, how have you been?" asked the sleepy Shikamaru.

Ino smiled shyly. "I'm fine. H-how have you been umm Dr. Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru sent her a little smile. "Fine, I guess. You look amazing by the way."

Ino blushed real hard and looked at the floor bashfully.

Shikamaru turned to look at the wide-eyed Naruto and asked him, "Is Temari back yet?"

Naruto didn't trust his words so he just shook his head.

Ino frowned as she looked between the two of them. "Temari? Who is Temari?" 'Could she be Naruto's ex?' Ino thought. 'No, I don't think so Naruto had stopped talking about her after they broke up. he never even told me how it happened. Could it be that they made up? But if so then how come Naruto never told me?' She looked at Naruto questioningly.

"Anybody said my name?" said a feminine voice from the front door and in came a blonde woman that had her hair held into four ponytails. She smiled at everyone in front of her. When her eyes landed on Shikamaru, they lit up and she walked over to him. "Oh look who is awake!" she kissed him on the lips and cooed, "Did you sleep well, babe?"

Shikamaru grumbled some words and went back to kissing her again.

Naruto froze in his place. His eyes were wide while he turned his head to look at Ino. His sister was standing in the same place he stopped her at. She was looking at the scene before her with unreadable eyes. He was about to go over to her and say something, anything but a rough voice came from the doorway interrupted him.

"Would you two get a room? You look disgusting," said a grimacing redhead, who was standing in the doorway.

"Gaara!" scolded Temari. Breaking away from her kiss.

"What! Oh, I'm sorry. Was I supposed to enjoy watching my sister sucking face with her boyfriend?" he asked sarcastically.

Naruto looked at the boy, blinked, then burst out laughing.

"Only you would find that funny, Naruto!" said an angry Temari.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Well, excuse me for appreciating a good sense of humor."

"A good sense of humor? Making inappropriate jokes about his older sister is not a good sense of humor," screeched Temari.

"Hey! If you didn't want him making fun of you then you better stop whoring around kissing your boyfriend the whole damn time!"

Temari gasped. Then yelled, "Do not encourage my little brother to talk like that Naruto!"

Temari and Naruto continued arguing about Gaara, who wasn't paying them any attention. All his attention was directed at the teenage blonde girl who stood by the kitchen door, looking at the floor. She had her hands clutched so hard together that her knuckles were turning white.

The girl, seeming to sense that someone was looking at her, raised her head to see whom. Her pretty face was scrunched up into a frown and her bottom lip was crushed under her teeth. Her eyes had the hint of tears in them. Nevertheless, even with all that she held her head high. As she looked at him straight in his eye and gave him the prettiest smile that Gaara had ever seen, she said, "Gaara-san. Welcome to our house. Would you like something to drink?"

Gaara was taken aback. He didn't expect that reaction since he had seen how she behaved at school. He expected her to blow up and start screaming about what was bothering her. He didn't know what it was, but he guessed it had something to do with his sister and maybe even her boyfriend. However, whatever it might be, it seemed that it was nothing, because she seemed to have gotten over it already.

"Che, so troublesome," said a bored Shikamaru, as he moved back to the living room to lay down on one of the couches.

Ino flinched at the sound of Shikamaru's voice but didn't take her eyes from Gaara's. That was when Gaara noticed. The edges of her smiling lips were twitching. The tears in her eyes were close to tumbling. Now he got it. It seemed that the only reason she had asked him if he wanted anything was only so she could have a reason to leave the room without losing face. Moreover, the entire tough act she was putting for him was just that. An act. Because from where he was standing he could see that her tough-girl-act face was crumbling.

'And I can't let that happen, now can I?' Gaara smirked at her and replied, "I would like a cup of coffee if you don't mind."

She sent a heartbreaking smile and hurried towards the kitchen. It seemed like Gaara was in some kind of spell when Ino was around because the second she left, he began to hear his sister defending his not existing nobility. He listened to his sister's ex-, Ino's brother, disagreeing on everything she accused him of and his sister's current boyfriend was lying on one of the couches a sleep.

Gaara sighed. 'This is going to be a long night.'

-----------------------------------

After dinner, Gaara headed outside to get some 'fresh' air. He got out his cigarette pack, let up a cigarette, leaned over one of the walls, and started smoking.

"Put that thing down!"

Startled, Gaara looked over at where the voice came from. He saw a shadow standing in the darkness but he couldn't tell whom it was. "Who's there?"

"It's me and put that ugly thing down. I can't stand it!" The shadow came closer and Gaara got a good look recognizing who it was.

"Oh, it's you," Gaara said bored and resumed his smoking.

Ino glared at him and walked over, grabbing the cigarette out of his mouth and putting it out with her shoe.

Gaara put another cigarette in his mouth, which Ino took away from him. He put another cigarette in his mouth, and Ino took it away again.

Frustrated, Gaara caught her wrest before she could throw his cigarette. "Ok, listen, girly, if you do that one more time, I'll light up your hair!"

Ino wrenched her wrest out of his grip and threw the cigarette to the ground. "Oh, yeah, lets see you try."

Gaara glared at her for a moment before he said, "Look I left you alone when you were mopping over my sister's freaking boyfriend, so why don't you be a good girl and return the fucking favor!" he turned his back to her and lit up another cigarette.

Ino was shocked. She gasped, "Wha… what?"

Gaara rolled his eyes and turned around so he was facing her again. "What, you gonna pretend like you weren't?"

Ino's lips began to tremble. "Wah…wah…. Well, screw you!" she started yelling. "You know nothing about me! You're just some messed up, heartless screw up who likes to pick on little girls like me, you asshole!" she yelled and run away, crying.

Gaara stood up frozen in his place with the same uncaring look in his face. He didn't realize he hadn't moved until he felt the burning sanitation in his hand.

"Fuck." Gaara grimaced as he through the cigarette to the ground. He watched as its glow burned away then raised his head to look at the place that Ino had run to.

Gaara heaved a sigh and he started walking there.

He found her sitting on the stairs outside the kitchen door. She had her knees up to her chest and her face hidden between them. Her hands wrapped around her knees.

Gaara frowned at her for a second. He turned around about to leave when the sound of crying reached his ears. Gaara closed his eyes shut as if that would turn off the sound. When it didn't, he opened them and turned his gaze into the sky.

He heaved a long sigh and lowered his gaze again, turning to look back at her. His shoulders slumped when he saw her hunched up figure. Gaara clenched his hands and walked over to her.

-----------------------------------

The next morning, Sasuke woke up to the sound of knocking on his door. It wasn't too loud but it was enough to wake him up. He sat up and muttered a little, "Come in," while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

The door opened revealing his mother who smiled at him and said a quiet, "Good morning."

Sasuke just nodded at her. She walked into the room and sat at the end of the bed. She rubbed at one of his feet which was the closest to her. "Are you going to school today?"

"I don't know." He looked around him, searching for his clock but couldn't find it. "What time is it?"

His mother smiled at him and answered gently, "It is 6:30. I didn't know if you were going or not, so I though why not wake you up and ask you myself. So are you going?"

Sasuke blinked sleepily at her. "Yeah, I think I will." He stretched his arms before he slid out of his bed, his mother still sitting in her place. He looked at his room, searching for his clock again. Finally, he looked at his mom suspiciously. "Did you take my clock?"

Mikoto smiled secretly at her little son. She stood up and patted his head. "I'll go tell the cook to make your breakfast." Still smiling, she left the room.

Sasuke stood dumfounded for a second before shaking his head and walking to his bathroom.

-----------------------------------

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…" chanted a panicked Naruto as he paced through his room. He was about to grab his jacket and pick Sakura up to take her to the hospital when **_it _**showed up.

"Would it hurt you to just sit down and stop pacing? You're making me dizzy… so troublesome…" said his lazy best friend who was sitting on Naruto's bed holding **_it _**in his hands. **_It _**was one of the books that were strewn in Naruto's messy room. Shikamaru frowned while flipping the book in his hand. He looked at the ribbed part of the cover and shook his head. "I don't think this could be fixed."

Naruto turned to him and waved his hand franticly. "No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! This can't be happening to me 'cause if she finds out- No! When! When she finds out 'cause she is going to, I don't know how, or when, or where but she will and when she does she's gonna kill me. Oh god Shika, I'm too young to die."

"Che, so troublesome…" Shikamaru put the ribbed book aside and laid down on the bed.

"Would you STOP with the troublesome and think of a way to help me out here!"

"Che, going to the mall with Temari would be less troublesome than solving your stupid problems. 'Sides, I don't really see a way you can get out of this one. I mean let's face it, this book is a goner!"

Naruto walked to where Shikamaru was lying and dropped on his knees. "Shika, I'm your best friend, aren't I? In honor of the friendship that we have shared through all these years, would you grant me this favor and …"

"No."

"… tell Tsunade that you were the one… "

"No!"

"… who ribbed the book?"

Shikamaru looked at the blond sitting on his knees in front of him, pleading. Naruto was using the puppy dog eyes on him, which to Naruto's dismay had no effect whatsoever on Shikamaru who stared right back at Naruto's supposedly most powerful weapon and replied, "No."

Naruto threw his arms in the air and exclaimed, "Oh, c'mon, it wasn't even my fault!"

"How is it not your fault? The book has no cover. It's ripped and if my memory servers me right which it does! This book was practically brand new when Tsunade first _lent_ it to you. Last time I checked, books don't get ripped by themselves"

Naruto held his right hand in puppet shape and mimicked Shikamaru's voice. "Last time I checked books nana nana nana na!"

"Stop acting like a baby and just tell her. You never know, she might be fine with it."

"She might be WHAT! Are you forgetting who we are talking about here? That's Tsunade! Tsunade! Did you forget who Tsunade is! Did Temari make you lose your memory or something?"

"Che so trouble…"

"If you say troublesome one more time, so help me God I will kill you!"

"Che… some"

"Arrggghhh!" growled Naruto before he stormed out of his room, grabbing his jacket on his way.

"Don't forget to pick up Sakura this time!" shouted Shikamaru behind him.

"Shut up and go back to sleep you lazy freak!" shouted back Naruto as he walked out of the house.

-----------------------------------

Sasuke walked into the school, the usual indifferent air about him. He was walking toward his locker when he heard someone call his name. He looked back to find Gaara standing in front of his locker and gesturing for him to come over. 'Like hell I'll ever walk to you,' he thought and was about to continue walking when something in Gaara's locker caught his attention.

Sasuke walked over to Gaara and peered over his shoulder to see a picture of that blonde woman he saw at Naruto's.

Gaara was about to tell Uchiha to back off but noticed that Uchiha's eyes were not on him. He followed Uchiha's gaze until his eyes landed on a picture of his sister that was hanged on his locker. Temari was the one who put it on there saying that his locker looked too depressing and that her picture would be enough to lighten it up.

"How do you know this girl?" asked a serious Sasuke.

Gaara looked at him weirdly. "Come again?" Did he hear that right or was his mind playing tricks with him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. "I know you're not deaf, Saboku. Just answer the question."

Gaara crossed his arms. "What if I don't?"

Sasuke's frown deepened.

Gaara stared back at him unfazed.

Sasuke realized that at this rate he'd get nothing out of him. He closed his eyes and tried to collect his thoughts then a thought hit him. He opened his eyes and smirked at Gaara. "Fine then. How about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Gaara asked distrustful.

"If you answer me all the questions I have about this girl, I'll write my own interview without you having to interview me?"

Gaara looked questioning. "A decent interview?"

Sasuke nodded.

"And you'll answer all the questions?"

Sasuke nodded again.

"And you're not telling Anko-sensei about this?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"And no yes or no answers?"

Sasuke sighed, frustrated. "Yes, whatever you want. Now will you just answer my damn questions?"

Gaara smirked "That's my sister."

Sasuke looked at him incredulously. "Your sister?"

"Yes."

Sasuke pointed at the picture. "_She_ is your sister?"

Gaara nodded. "Again yes."

Sasuke stepped back and frowned. "I don't buy it."

Gaara shrugged. "Suit yourself." He closed his locker and started walking away when Sasuke called, "Wait! Ok, fine, I believe you."

Gaara stopped on his tracks and smirked but kept his back to Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and said, "Your… umm sister..."

"Yes?"

"Is she by any chance…dating… someone?"

Gaara looked at him over his shoulder weirdly then nodded.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Gaara. "And that someone… is he a doctor?"

Gaara turned fully now, an amused look crossing his features. "Actually he is."

Sasuke took a deep breath closed his eyes and asked, "Is he Uzumaki Naruto?" Gaara didn't answer. 'Shit! It's him alright…'

"No."

Sasuke jumped. 'Wait what?' He looked back at Gaara and blinked. "Huh?"

"No, Naruto is not Temari's boyfriend. He's her ex."

"Her ex?"

"Yes."

"Naruto is Temari's ex?"

Gaara took a deep breath in irritation. "Yes, Uchiha, he's her ex. If you're going to ask me the same freaking question each time I tell you something then I might reconsider our little deal. And what's up with the sudden interest in my sister? I thought you already have a girlfriend."

Sasuke looked taken aback for a minute then he sneered, "What?"

Gaara pursed his lips. "C'mon, Uchiha, we all know your little secret. You don't need to pretend anymore."

"What the heck are you talking about, Saboku? What secret?"

"He's talking about your little crush on the Haruno girl Uchiha. Nice catch by the way," answered Hyuuga Neji. He had his back to them while rummaging things inside his locker, which was on the opposite side of Gaara's.

"Wow, would you look at that. The proud Hyuuga himself is eavesdropping on another's conversation. Didn't know you're this low, Hyuuga. What happened to all your principles and shit?" Gaara mocked.

"I wasn't eavesdropping, maniac. Your voices are too loud, I can hear every word you said since my first step into this hall."

"Hyuuga, you heard of this nonsense too? Who told you?" asked an infuriated Sasuke.

"I didn't need anyone to tell me about it. It was pretty obvious how you felt about that girl. The way you were begging Anko-sensei to grant you an interview with her again the other day."

"I don't beg!" Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Oh, is that so? Then Uchiha, you better watch out. 'Cause there is someone walking the school ground with your face and yesterday at Anko-sensei's class, he almost licked her feet begging her to give him a chance to interview the Haruno girl!" said an amused Neji.

Kiba who was passing the hall to his class laughed as he heard that. "Good one, man!"

The three boys turned their heads toward him and glared. Kiba fled.

Sasuke shot a glare at the two boys still standing beside him. "I don't have time for this." He walked to his locker.

Neji scoffed at his back. "You run away, coward."

Sasuke didn't turn his head to him but raised his hand and gave him the finger over his shoulder.

Neji gritted his teeth, turned around, and started heading for his class.

Gaara stood in his place looking at their backs as they walked away. "Sissies," he mumbled.

He started walking after Neji when he saw Yamanaka Ino walking head bowed through the corridor.

Gaara stopped on his tracks and stared at her. The girl seemed so depressed and he felt something in his chest tightening. He didn't know what it was or why he was feeling it, the important thing was he felt it. He remembered the sad look in her face from last night.

'Oh God, last night.' Gaara closed his eyes feeling the headache starting already. Last night was just like he thought it would turn out to be: hell.

Just then the blond raised her head. When her eyes landed on him, they narrowed in anger and she give him the finger before she walked into her class.

Gaara grimaced. 'I should kill Temari for taking me there.' But as he looked at the door of the classroom the blonde girl disappeared through, he sighed. At least he got a chance to talk to the girl that made him feel all these weird feelings. He didn't know why he was so interested in her. There was just something about her that made him want to…

He trailed off his string of thoughts when he reached the point that he could not finish. He didn't know what it was he wanted to do with these… feelings. He just knew that there was something extraordinary about the blonde girl that pulled him in. Since the first day she screamed at him, he couldn't take her off his head. He used to think that she was one of the Uchiha groupies but last night proved him wrong.

A grim look formed in Gaara's face as he remembered what happened last night.

-----------------------------------

"Scoot."

Ino's head popped out of its layer as she looked up at who was talking to her. Her tearful eyes hardened when she saw Gaara.

"What do you want? You got more spiteful words you wanna share?"

Gaara stared back at her with the same uncaring look but this time it had a hint of irritation. "Scoot." he repeated.

Ino glared up at him. "No."

Gaara looked at her for a minute. When he realized that she wasn't going to give up, he pushed her roughly and sat on the spot he had cleared for himself.

Ino yelped as she was pushed away and looked at the boy that was sitting beside her with unbelieving eyes. When what he had done registered in her mined, the glare came back to her face and she shrieked, "Hey!"

Gaara blenched away slightly. "Damn. Lower the volume down, moron, I'm sitting right next to you. No need to shout."

"I know! How did that happen?"

"What are you dense or something? Can't you figure it out on your own?"

Ino was out of words. "Wha... you… you pushed me!"

"Surprising, isn't it?"

Ino stared at Gaara for a minute before she slapped him on the head. "Why the hell did you push me?"

Gaara's eyes widened. Nobody had ever dared to hit him before. He looked at her with murderous eyes. "How dare you touch me?"

"You touched me first! And how dare you push me!" screamed Ino.

"You wouldn't scoot?"

"Why would I scoot for you, dweeb?"

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?"

"Who do _you_ think you are to talk to me like that!"

Gaara glared fireclay at her, and Ino gave just as good as she received.

"GAARA, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE! WE ARE GOING HOME!" came Temari's shout from the house.

"Hn." Gaara reluctantly stood up and left.

-----------------------------------

Gaara sighed. 'That was one fucked up night.' He snorted and headed to his class.

-----------------------------------

A yellow sportJeep Wrangler pulled over in front of the Konoha hospital. The driver's door opened and out came a freaked out Naruto. He walked out of the driver's door muttering to himself"Ok, don't panic it's going to be fine. It's fine. Everything is fine. She won't be angry. She'll be… sad. Ok maybe not sad but she won't be angry. She may be… mad. A little mad. Actually really mad. Oh, my God she's going to kill me. Oh, I can't take this. She's gonna cut lady-killer-Naruto. Oh no if he dies I die. What was I thinking? I can't tell her! I have to run before she sees me. I have to…."

"Naruto are you ok?" Sakura asked, worried.

"Huh!" Naruto looked at the teenager standing beside him looking at him warily. He let out a nervous chuckle. "Oh Sakura, you're here."

"Duhh! You drove me here."

"I did?" Naruto asked before he slapped himself mentally. Of course, he did. How else would she be here?. "I mean, yes, I did"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "What is wrong with you? Why are you acting weirder than usual?"

"Huh! Oh, no it's nothing it's just that I … umm… " He took a deep breath "What's the number of the room you're supposed to go to? Again?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Room 205."

Naruto grinned at her. "Ok, let's go there." He started walking to the building.

Sakura blinked at his change of character, but followed him anyway.

They walked through the hospitals' white halls until they reached the room they wanted. There was a sign hung on the wall that read 'meeting room of the Y. D. candidate.'

Naruto turned to face Sakura and smiled, pointing at the room. "Ok that's where we split up. I'm going to Tsunade-ba-chan now." He stared to walk when Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled at it.

"No, Naruto don't leave. Stay with me. My stomach hurts." She had a pleading look on her face.

Naruto gave her an incredulous look and said, "Oh get over it! it's just a test!"

Sakura blinked at him. "Get over it? Just a test? Who said anything about the stupid test?" Sakura screeched at him as she unhooked her hands from his arm.

Taken aback, Naruto blinked. "You said that your stomach hurts so I assumed that you were nervous or something."

Sakura scoffed. "As if. I would never be scared of a stupid little test."

Naruto looked wary as he said, "Then what's with you?"

Sakura blushed and looked at the floor mumbling, "Sasuke is gonna be here."

Naruto waited for her to continue but nothing else came out of the blushing girl's mouth. He pressed on, "And….?"

She bit her lips. Still keeping her eyes on the ground. "Aaand I don't know how to act around him. You know after what happened."

A pained look took over Naruto's face. 'Dear God this won't turn into some high school drama, will it?' nonetheless he asked, "And what might that be?"

"You know that he is in love with me," the last part was said in a low voice Naruto had to lean down to hear it.

He rolled his eyes. 'Yup I knew it.' he sighed. "Is he now?"

Sakura looked up at him shocked. "You didn't know!"

Naruto scoffed. "Of cures I did. Instead of sitting home studying to become a good doctor, I spend my time listening to high school girls' chitchat. WHAT DID YOU THINK! Of course I didn't know. How the hell would I?"

"It's not chitchat!" Sakura shouted at him.

"Of course it isn't," he replied sarcastically.

"No Naruto this is absolutely true. Sasuke-kun totally confessed that he is madly in love with me in front of the whole school."

"Right." Naruto nodded his head faking that he believed her just to shut her up. 'I knew I was getting myself into something that I won't be able to handle.'

"Are you saying that I'm lying?" Sakura screeched.

"Oh, no, I would never."

"Then why don't you believe me?"

"Oh, I believe you. I believe as much as I believe that Shikamaru hates sleeping."

Sakura frowned. "But that's like all he ever does?"

Naruto smirked at her. "You're a bright girl, aren't ya?" he asked before walking into the room.

Sakura stared at his back confused for a second before she got it. She screeched, running after him, "Come here you jerk!" When she almost caught him, he suddenly stopped and she crashed onto his back. She was about to yell at him again when he turned to face her.

"Ok, Sakura-chan, do you want your precious Sasuke-kun to walk in and see you screaming bloody murder while running after me?"

Sakura's glare resolved into a frightened gaze in a mere second.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Now, when is your exam starting?"

"10."

"Well, it's 9:15. We have to register your name fast and get you into the exam room if you wanted a good seat."

"What's a good seat?"

"Well, usually it's the seat next to Shika but since you don't have a Shika, we'll have to find you one now who did you say is the smartest boy in your class?"

"Sasuke-kun."

"Alrighty then, let's look for him and sit you right next to him!"

"Wah…? No, Naruto, I meant Sasuke-kun is standing right there."

"Oh." He looked at where Sakura pointed and raised his arm waving at Sasuke, so he could see them. "Hey Sasuke, over here."

"What are you doing? Don't! He might see us," hissed Sakura. Pulling on Naruto's stretched arm.

Naruto looked at her confused. "What? I thought you wanted to talk to him?"

Sakura's eyes widened when she noted that Sasuke was waving back. "Oh my God, he saw you." She pulled at Naruto's arms talking hysterically, "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, do I look good? Does my hair look good? Is my dress too tight? Do I look like a slut or is this ok? Do…"

"Sakura, Sakura, calm down. You look fine and your hair is perfect." Sakura smiled at him. "Well it's a little bright but that shouldn't be a… OWW!" Naruto glared at Sakura as he rubbed on his shoulder where Sakura had pinched him. "What was that for?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

"You're mean. See if I ever take you in my babe ever again!"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Uh just get away from here I'm gonna go talk to Sasuke-kun and _alone_ this time!"

"Hey, don't you boss me around."

"Just get outta my face, Naruto." She waved him off and looked back at Sasuke who was heading their way.

"Eeeep, he's coming here!"

Sakura hid behind Naruto, who raised an eyebrow at her but brushed it right off and smiled at Sasuke. "Sasuke, how good to see you again."

"You too, Naruto. What are you doing here?"

"Well…" he looked behind his back at the hiding Sakura then back at Sasuke "I had to drive someone." He pointed with his head at Sakura. "And I had to check on some things that had to do with my exam."

"Oh, right, your exam is coming soon. I wish you luck."

"Right back at ya." Naruto smiled at Sasuke when a thought came to his mind. He smirked. "Umm, Sasuke, could you do me a small favor?"

Sasuke didn't like the look in Naruto's eyes. However, he couldn't help but wonder what the favor might be. So, he agreed. "Sure, what do you want?"

Naruto's smirk got wider and Sasuke wondered if he had made the right choice by agreeing.

"I want you take care of my sister's friend while I go talk to my grandma? Register her in while you're at it. Thanks for the help, man, I really appreciate it. I'll see you after you're done. Good luck on your exam."

Sasuke and Sakura stood gaping at Naruto as he walked away. They looked at each other. Sakura blushed and looked at the floor while Sasuke grimaced at her disgustedly.

One thought ran through both of their minds.

'I'm gonna kill Naruto!'

-----------------------------------

_**T.BC.**_

Hi everyone I'm really sorry. I know this chapter didn't have NaruSasu and I'm not going to lie and say that it's because I didn't have the time, because man did I? lol ;) but I am going to tell you the truth: this story is already planed in my head and I'm going to stick to my planes because if I didn't I'll wreck **it** (and by **it** I mean the story). I'm really sorry about this. but don't worry next chapter will have much, much more (actually all my chapters have more considering this didn't have any ;p) NaruSasu moments. And the loving will come in the next chapters just bare with me a little.

See you next chapter and I promises it won't take as long ;p

Please REVIEW and tell me what you think.

Love

Looli :D


	10. Chapter 9

**_Not Old Enough_**

**_Pairing: _**_NaruSasu_

**_Warnings:_**_ Boy love. Don't like don't read._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Naruto! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

**_Summary: AU, NaruSasu, Sasuke is a high school boy who is having major issues with his love life, I'm not really good at summaries so please read and review:). _**

**_Thanx to my beat 'Fara M.' _**

**Thanx to everyone who reads this story you people really make writing a fun thing. I don't know what I would have done without your support. Love you all. **

Hope you like this chapter I tried my hardest to make it work. There maybe a lot of grammar and spilling mistakes in here so I'm apologizing for that in advance.

"Word" speech...

'Word' thoughts.

* * *

**_Chapter 9: _**

Sasuke clenched his fists, taking his eyes away from the door Naruto had disappeared through. Just five minutes ago, he was walking happily toward Naruto and now…

He looked at the blushing girl standing next to him. She still hadn't taken her eyes off the ground.

He rolled his eyes. 'Che, always my luck. At least she is quiet though.' Sasuke had wanted to confront Sakura about that rumor that she had spread around their school, but when he got the chance, he thought against it. He didn't know why. He just knew that if he opened a door for her to talk, she won't stop talking at all.

Taking his eyes away from Sakura and looking around the room, he saw many people around them that he didn't recognize. 'So, these are the smartest kids in the city. Interesting'.

He raised an eyebrow when one of the girls blushed, smiling shyly and waving at him. 'Well, smart girls aren't different from dumb ones.' He glanced at the blushing girl beside him to prove his point.

Sasuke looked around again. He saw a bunch of boys and girls swarmed around one of the tables. Each one had a piece of paper and it seemed like they were writing something. There was a yellow sign near the table that said "register here" with a little smiley face pointing at the table in question.

Sasuke scowled at the stupid sign before returning his eyes back to the table. He saw one of the girls handing her paper to a brown-haired man, who was standing at the head of the table. At the other end of the table was another man. He seemed to be the one handing out the registration papers.

Sasuke grimaced when he noticed that the man was checking out the buttes of the boys that were leaning against the table to fill out there papers. He made a mental note in his head to fill his paper away from that guy.

* * *

Sakura rubbed her hands together as she tried to get the courage to talk to Sasuke about the rumor that was spreading around school. Problem was she didn't know where to start.

'Should I ask him about it or should I wait?' thought Sakura as she stood next to the boy she'd been crushing after for the last semester. 'Ok, let's say I bring it up… casually like maybe I'll say "So, about that rumor going around school about us..?" Then he'll probably say, "Oh that, well, I've been meaning to talk to you about it." Then maybe I'll ask, "What is it that you want to say?" Then he'll look deeply into my eyes and say, "Sakura Haruno, I'm in love with you." Then he'll lean forward and kiss me.' Sakura was mentally drooling. 'Yes! This is perfect. I should totally say that.'

She opened her mouth to say exactly what she thought when she closed it suddenly. 'Wait, what if he doesn't say that? What if he just stares at me without saying anything? What if it's worse!! What if he glares at me? Oh no. I can't say that. Oh my God, I don't know what to do. I almost wish that Naruto didn't leave us alone. This is so awkward.'

Sakura was biting her nails by now. 'But I can't stay quiet longer. I have to say something or Sasuke-kun will think I'm boring and leave me to go talk to someone more interesting.'

"So…" said an extremely blushing Sakura, "…. Umm what are we supposed to do here?"

Sasuke stared at her flushing face for a minute, when he noticed that it was getting redder the longer he stared at it, he rolled his eyes.

"I think we should check that table" he pointed at the table he'd been staring at.

Sakura looked up at the table he was pointing at. "Oh…" Sakura looked at Sasuke put a smile on her face and said, "Alright."

He nodded and they headed over there together. He was trying his hardest not to touch anyone, but it was a hard task to accomplish for there were many people in the room and half of them were trying to touch him. The girl-half at least. The boy-half was completely ignorant to his existent. 'Now why can't the girls be more like the guys and less clingy.' Sasuke sighed. 'If only Naruto was more clingy.' a dejected look took over Sasuke's face as he looked back at the door. He sighed again and continued to walk to the registration table, Sakura right behind him.

"Sakura-Chan."

At the call of her name, Sakura turned to see who was calling her. When her eyes landed on a brown-haired man with a scar on his nose, she jumped at him. "Oh my God, Iruka-nii-san!!!"

Iruka caught the girl in his arm and hugged her tightly.

Sakura pulled away from his embrace, a big smile taking over her face. "It months since I've last seen you. Where have you been?"

Iruka rubbed the back of his neck "Ah... I'm sorry about that. It's just that I've been on a vacation for the last month. I just got back. I was in my way to tell Tsunade-sama when I saw you here. I read the sign by the door and came to tell you good luck."

Sakura smiled. "Tha-…" she trailed of when her eyes caught something glittering in Iruka's hand. Her eyes widened, she gasped, and then squealed. "Iruka, you dog." She caught his hand in hers and started examining the ring in his finger. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Iruka blushed so hard that Sasuke was wondering if his face might explode. "Oh, that I umm I… uh… got umm engaged…"

Sakura let out a high-pitched squeal that left a ringing sound in Sasuke's ears. When the squealing stopped, a new set of overly exited squeals this time in a question forms started coming out of her mouth. It left Sasuke wondering why he hadn't run away yet.

"Oh my God, when did this happen? How did it happen? Who is the lucky other half? Tell me! Tell me! Tell meeeeeeeeeeee!"

Iruka chuckled, the blush never leaving his face "Alright, alright, calm down and I'll tell you everything."

"There is no time to calm down. I gotta know. So please tell me! Who? Who? Whooo?"

Sasuke started sneaking away quietly.

"I think you already know who," said Iruka, looking at the ground with his face flushed red.

Sasuke dragged his foot trying not to make any sound. 'Just a little bet and I'll be out of the woods.' He thought.

Sakura's eyes widened then she jumped screaming "Yes!! In your face Naruto!! In your face!" she stopped jumping, looked back at Iruka a crazed look on her face, and asked, "Is there going to be a big wedding? please say yes."

Sasuke's foot stopped mid-air and he turned around and stood exactly where he used to be. 'What was that about Naruto?'

"I don't know about that. We just got engaged we hadn't talked about any of that yet," answered Iruka.

"Did you tell Naruto yet?"

Iruka shook his head. "No, I told you I just got back."

A flicker run through Sakura's eyes. "Iruka-nii-san?" said Sakura in an overly sweet voice.

"Hmm?" asked Iruka a little suspicious.

"Promise that you'll let me be there when you tell him?"

'Yes,' thought Sasuke, 'me, too.'

A relieved chuckle escaped Iruka's throat. "Fine. I thought I might drop by his house today. Do you think he'll be there?"

"I'm not so sure but what I'm positive he's gonna take me to have lunch this afternoon. Can you make it?"

Iruka didn't look convinced. "I don't think so, I don't really see Naruto taking this real good if I told him about it empty handed."

Sakura's eyes sparkled. "You brought gifts?"

Iruka chuckled "Sakura-san, do you think I'm stupid enough to come back from a three months vacation baring nothing?"

Sakura grinned and was about to reply when a voice was heard over the speakers saying, "Alright, people, you only have five minutes before you head to the exam rooms. Now whoever didn't register yet has to do it in the next five minutes or else they won't be allowed to take the exam. Thank you for listening. Good luck on you test."

"I gotta go now, Sakura-chan. Good luck on your exam."

"Thanks. See you soon."

"You too."

Sasuke looked anxiously at Iruka's back 'Damn, don't go. I still have no clue what your relations with Naruto are.'

When Iruka walked out of the door, Sakura turned back to Sasuke, the blush back on her cheeks, and said, "So…"

Sasuke looked at her when he saw her blush he sighed. "Let's go register our names." He didn't wait to see if she heard him or not he just walked away.

* * *

After registering, Sasuke was still wondering who that Iruka person was, and where did he stand in Naruto's life. His gaze landed on Sakura and he couldn't help but wish that he had her life, well, not all her life, just the Naruto part of her life. She is not his sister so there was no problem of being in love with him. Sure, she was much younger then Sasuke, but age was never a problem, right?

'Well, I can't be her, but I could try to get closer to her and she will be my card to get to know Naruto better.' A smile took over Sasuke's face at that thought. 'Finally, I get some use out of those stupid girls.'

Nonetheless, Sasuke was very happy to know that the seats were assigned by last name. Meaning he won't be sitting next to Sakura. 'Thank you, God.'

* * *

On school, Ino was walking to the cafeteria. She paused at the door when she heard the sound of giggling emitting from there. She didn't feel like talking or laughing or listening to anyone at the time. So, she ran to the back yard of the school.

* * *

Gaara was making his way to the backyard when a blur of blonde and purple ran past him.

Ino sat under a tree alone and hugged her knees. A shadow loomed over her. After a minute or two Ino had enough. She snapped, "What?!!"

Gaara, who was standing next to her, just stared at her.

Ino stared back at him and asked again. "What?!"

He shrugged.

She glared at him. "Get. The. Hell. Away. From. Me."

To her misery, Gaara sat down next to her.

She snarled, "What the hell do you want?"

Gaara stared back at her indifferently then said calmly, "You're sitting in my place." He brought out his cigarette box and a lighter then started smoking.

Ino stared at him, shocked, but when the smoke got into her throat, she started coughing while tears came out of her eyes. She waved the smoke away from her face, then snatched the cigarette out of his hand, and crashed it on the grass.

"What is the matter with you? You could've killed me right now and you just keep on smoking. Do you know you could get cancer from these? You probably don't know what cancer means."

Through her speech, Gaara was looking at his crushed cigarette. When she finished, he shifted his gaze to her. He pointed a finger at his crushed stick and replied calmly. "That was my last one."

"Arrrrgggghhhhh!!!" screamed Ino, frustrated. Then she went back to screeching at him, this time her tone was higher.

Gaara didn't get half of what she said because her voice was ultrasonic. The only words he caught were "Hate", "Freak" and "Eyebrows".

When she finished screaming, Gaara stared back at her calmly then snorted. "Che, get a life."

Ino snapped at him, "Get eyebrows!"

Gaara stared back at her and smirked. He leaned back, resting against the tree, face staring ahead and closed his eyes.

Ino waited for him to say anything, but when nothing came out, she stood up and barked, "I'm out of here."

Gaara's smirk only got wider.

* * *

"Either she took it really well or she's loosing her touch."

"Huh!" Naruto, who was leaning against the receptionist desk, opened his formally closed eyes to see who was talking to him. "Oh, hi, Shika, what are you doing here?"

"Came to check in for the exam. So, Tsunade took it pretty well, I see?" he said, pointing at Naruto's black eye.

Naruto sighed. "No, I haven't told her yet."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at that.

Naruto opened his mouth to tell him what happened. But, Shikamaru stopped him. "Save it. I don't wanna know."

Naruto shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Shikamaru eyed him for a second, before asking, "Why aren't you answering your cellphone?"

Naruto rubbed his neck awkwardly. "I kinda left it at… Tsunade's office."

"Why not go back and take it?"

"I did. But when I went back. This…" he pointed to his black eye. "… happened."

"And now you are afraid to go there again?"

"No! I mean yes, that! But also, she …threatened…me…" said Naruto, looking away from Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked amused. "Threatened you?"

Naruto nodded, still looking way.

A hint of a smirk started forming on Shikamaru's lips. "With what?"

Naruto looked around to make sure no one he knew was around. "Umm… remember that thing between me and umm…Kakashi…?"

Shikamaru's smirk got a little bigger. "Yeaah..?"

Naruto was now looking around franticly and with each word he said, his voice became slightly lower. "She umm… she kinda said that she'll…. tell… my umm.. ahem.. mom.. about it..." he trailed off.

Shikamaru's smirk turned into a full-blown grin as he asked, "Your mom doesn't know?"

"Nope."

"How did you hide it from her?"

"What did you hide form... OH, MY GOD, NARUTO, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE?!!!" shrieked Sakura. She had stepped out of the exam room, to see Naruto talking with Shikamaru, who looked like he was about to laugh.

Naruto looked at her, embarrassed. "Oh that's from Tsunade."

Sakura gaped then narrowed her eyes. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. I did absolutely nothing. The woman is nuts, you know that!"

Shikamaru pursed his lips while Sakura looked incredulously at him.

"What? Don't believe me? Fine, but believe this, your lover boy is about to walk out of the building if you didn't stop him."

Sakura twisted around looking behind her, franticly. "Where?" When she found him, she beamed. She gave Naruto one glance and said hurriedly. "This isn't over." Before she started waving her hand at Sasuke and yelling, "Sasuke-kun." She then started running toward her crush.

* * *

After two hours had passed from the start of the exam, Sasuke walked out of the exam room with a contented look on his face. 

'I guess that went well. It wasn't half easy but nothing I couldn't handle.' He nodded satisfied to himself. As he walked to the exit door, he heard Sakura's voice shouting his name.

He looked over to see her standing with a dark haired boy, who he knew as Shikamaru Nara, Naruto's best friend. Beside him was Naruto himself, who was smiling and waving happily at him.

A vary joyful Sakura walked up to him, giving him a flirty smile and fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"So, Sasuke-kun, how did you do in the exam?"

He was about to glare at her. That was when he remembered that she was his only winning card to get to Naruto. Therefore, he forced an unseen smile on his lips and answered, "It was good. What about yours?"

Sakura blushed. 'Oh my God. Did he just ask me about my exam?' Her blush got darker and she started stuttering on her words. "I-It was ok."

Sasuke was feeling a little guilty for leading her on. But, she was his only chance to get to Naruto so he had to suck it up and get his act on.

Neji, who was standing by one of the borders, saw the whole thing between Sasuke and Sakura. He smirked. "Busted."

* * *

Sasuke almost went into cardiac arrest when he saw Naruto's black eye. But thankfully, Sakura saved him when she slapped Naruto's chest and screamed at him to tell her what he had done. He wasn't happy about the slap thing. But, it got him what he wanted.

"I told you I didn't do anything!" Naruto replied defensively.

Sakura glared at him.

Naruto sighed "Fine!" He looked the other way and said in a low voice, "I might've called her old"

Sakura stared puzzled at him. "But you always call her old?"

Naruto rubbed his neck in a nerves gesture, still looking the other way. "Yeah, I kinda… compared her to umm… Jiraiya…." Naruto whispered the last part as if it was forbidden to say that name.

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he gaped at him while Sakura gasped, "Naruto!"

Sasuke had no idea what was going around him. All he knew was that Naruto made fun of some old-chick and she gave him a black eye for it. 'And who the hell is that Jiraiya dude?' Sasuke noticed how Naruto looked scared when he uttered his name.

"What?! I slipped. I didn't realize what I was saying 'til she punched me."

Sasuke was starting to get mad. 'What is the big deal? So he compared her to someone, so what?'

"How could you, Naruto? You know how Tsunade-sama feels about him! So why the hell would you bring him up?"

Sasuke tilted his head. "I'm guessing she doesn't like him."

Three set of eyes turned to look at him and that's when Sasuke realized that he said the last part out loud.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Umm. Sorry to intrude."

Naruto snickered, putting an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "It's ok, kid, everybody slips," he said with a playful grin on his face. "And to answer your question: No, she doesn't like him at all actually. He's her ex-husband."

Sasuke had no idea what to do. All he could think about was 'Naruto. Arm. Me.' His head hadn't even registered the fact that he was blushing like a school girl about to lose her virginity.

Naruto, who was completely ignorant to the poor boy he was tormenting right under his armpits, ruffled Sasuke's hair with his other hand. Thinking the reason for Sasuke's blush was purely embarrassment. "Don't get yourself worked up over it, kiddo. The whole hospital knows. Hell, after their brake up, Tsunade put up fliers all over the place warning people that if anyone dared to say his name he or she will get their ass fired."

Sakura looked at Naruto. "Naruto, we're still on for lunch, right?"

Naruto nodded. "Yep."

"And where's that?"

"Haven't thought about it yet."

"Can I choose?"

Naruto shrugged. "Sure. I have no problem in stuffing my face with anything. As long as it's not fast food." A look of disgust took over his face. "Last week I had a major food poisoning. I couldn't sleep because of my stomach. But, damn it if that cheese burger wasn't delicious." He licked his lips. And Sasuke was trying his hardest not to get intimidated by that.

"Ok, so no fast food. How about that Italian restaurant Angelo's, is that ok with you?" asked Sakura, who was almost bouncing on her feet by now.

Naruto nodded. "Sure!" He looked down at Sasuke. "What do you say, kid? Wanna join us for a little bite?"

She turned to Sasuke with a cute smile on her face. "Yes, Sasuke-kun, wanna come?"

'Ok Sasuke. This is not hard you can do this just ignore the fact that his worm muscled arm is around your shoulder. And, focus in opening your mouth and saying "Yes"! Easy as that.' Determined, Sasuke spoke in the calmest tone a boy in his situation could muster, "No."

The cheeriness was whipped out of Sakura's eyes. "But Sasuke-kuuuuun!" she begged.

Sasuke, who was staring at Sakura insensitively, was having an internal struggle between his brain and his inobedient-mouth. 'WHAT?!!!' He mentally yelled. 'WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!! I ASKED FOR A "YES," NOT A "NO"!!!!!!!'

"Aww, c'mon, man, what's a little harmless lunch gonna do?" pleaded Naruto.

'Ok. Save your stupid ass. Think about any reasonable explanation of what _you'd_ rather be doing other then having lunch with _Naruto!_' He shook his head in apology. "I'm Sorry, but I gotta go back home. My…" 'Don't say mom, don't say mom. Say anything but mom!' He continued, "Mom…" 'Nooooooooo!' "… wants me to do some chores for her."

Naruto patted his head. "Suit yourself." He turned to Shikamaru. "What about you, Shika?"

"I got no problem. I just have to go register my name first. I'll meet you guys there."

"Cool. See you there," said Naruto.

"Don't be late," replied Sakura.

Shikamaru nodded and left.

Naruto, taking his arm off Sasuke, patted him on the back. Smiling widely at him. "Hope I get to see you again kid."

Sasuke forced a smile to his face and nodded. He was trying to control his raging hormones after being freed from Naruto's arm. Sakura was pouting at him. Sasuke wanted to glare at her 'You bitch. Instead of pouting, why don't you ask me out again? You don't know, I might get lucky and say "yes" this time.' He turned around and made his way toward the exit door.

"Sasuke wait!"

At the call of his name, Sasuke stopped and turned. His heart was about to jump out of his body.

Naruto, who called him, was searching for something in his pockets. A grin took over his face when he fetched a cellphone out. He held it out for Sasuke to take.

"Here. That's your brother's cellphone. You didn't come to take it so I brought it here with me. I knew you'd be here 'cause Sakura didn't shut up about it the whole week," he whispered the last part.

"Oh," was all Sasuke said as he took the mobile. "Thanks."

"Welcome."

* * *

At the way to Angelo's, Naruto was having the time of his life driving his precious baby. Sakura took him out of his happy place by asking him a question he never thought he'd ever hear.

"So, how did he smell?"

Naruto blinked. "How did who smell?"

"Sasuke. Was it nice? Did he smell like a shampoo? Or like cologne?"

Naruto grimaced. "I don't know how he smelled. I don't care how he smelled. Do I look like someone who cares about how he smelled?"

"I have no idea. But since you had him in a buddy clasp, I assumed you got a few sniffs here and there?"

He glared at her . "Well, I didn't."

"C'mon, Naruto, you're the only person who got that close to Sasuke and lived to tell the tale. Please tell me. You're my only chance."

"To know how a guy smelled?" Naruto said skeptically.

Sakura scoffed. "Not any guy. This is Sasuke-kun we're talking about. Please, Naruto, pretty please?" she pleaded.

Naruto glared at her. "If I tell you, would you get off my back?"

She pretended to think about it just to annoy him. It worked since his only thought at the time was to set her pretty pink locks on fire.

She beamed. "Alright."

"He smells like baby powder."

Sakura melted. "Aww." She stared at him for a fine second before her expression dissolved into a well-known scowl. "You're lying."

Naruto glared at her. "Yes, I am. Now shut up."

Sakura grimaced at him. "Ok. Ok. I get it. You don't wanna talk about it." She rolled her eyes at him. "Lighten up."

Once they reached the restaurant, Naruto and Sakura picked a table near the door so that Shikamaru would not miss them when he walks in.

The two were sitting opposite from each other, both had a menu opened in front of them and were looking through it silently. Until Naruto's cellphone broke the silence.

Naruto checked the id before raising an eyebrow then answering, "Don't tell me. You're lost?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Is it ok if I bring Temari with me?"

Naruto blinked. He looked at the id again it still read 'Troublesome' so he wasn't hallucinating. Naruto put the phone next to his ear again and asked. "Shika, are you feeling good today?"

"Yeah. Why ask?"

"Just that it's been a 3 hours and you've yet to say the word 'troublesome'. Are you sure your ok?"

Shikamaru's tone turned sarcastic and Naruto could swear he was smirking. "Well, that might be true. It could also mean I got a good time last night."

"Don't try to pull that off I know you didn't get laid last night and even if you did. that would just make you crankier not…troublesome-less" Naruto wrinkled his nose at the last word.

"Whatever. What do you say?"

"Yes, yes, Temari can come." He hung up and looked at his menu for a minute before he sensed somebody staring at him. He raised his eyes to meet Sakura's.

Bewildered Naruto asked, "Something you wanna say Sakura?"

"Who is Temari?" asked Sakura in a very clam tone.

Naruto shrugged. "She's Shika's girlfriend."

Sakura's eyes widened. "His WHAT?!"

Startled, Naruto withdraw from the table. "His girlfriend. I thought you knew about her."

Sakura slapped a fist on the table. "And how the hell would I know?"

Defensive Naruto replied, "I don't know. How the hell was I supposed to know that you didn't know?"

"YOU ASK ME!!" she yelled at him. She then stood up, picked up her bag and coat, and walked out o the restaurant.

Naruto blinked once after she left then started running after her. He grabbed her elbow and pulled her back. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Sakura pulled back her elbow, glared at him and walked away.

Naruto stood back, staring at her as she walked away.

* * *

Sasuke sighed and climbed the house's front steps. As soon as he put a foot inside the house, he felt that something was wrong because standing in front of him was not his loyal butler Jeffrey. It was his mother, greeting him with a small smile and a glass of milk.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Milk?"

His mom chuckled. "I don't know. I just felt like you needed some milk in you system."

Sasuke shrugged, took the glass and drank it.

His mother took the glass back when he finished. She brushed the hair from his eyes and asked, "How did your exam go?"

"It was fine."

Her smile widened and she patted his head. "That's my boy."

She turned and started walking to the stairs, Sasuke following her footsteps. "You know, your dad called today."

"Hmm."

A glint flickered through her eyes. "He asked specifically about you. He said that he's very proud of you. He also said that he wished he were here to tell you that himself."

"Che," Sasuke scoffed and started claiming the stairs.

His mother stared at his back, shocked. "Sasuke, what was that?" she asked, her voice held a hint of irritation

"That was me not giving a crap," he replied, continuing to claim.

His mother was fuming now. "Stop right there, young man. How dare say those words to me?"

Sasuke stopped on his tracks, his hands and teeth clinched. "Sorry," he muttered. Then continued his way along the stairs.

His mother stared at him, concerned.

* * *

Ino had just left school and she was walking to her house. The depressed look hadn't left her face all day. Except when she had her little chat with Gaara. 'That boy is one messed up psycho.'

"Ino!" Sakura yelled as she run toward her.

Startled, Ino looked back. "Sakura, what are you doing here?"

Sakura didn't say anything. She just hugged the surprised Ino real tight and whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry. I didn't know. I'm sorry."

Ino's eyes widened when realization hit her and she hugged Sakura back and started crying. "Sakura I…." she couldn't finish because she started sobbing.

Sakura hugged her tighter and said, "It's ok, I know now. You don't have to say anything. It's all going to be all right. Don't worry we're gonna get through this." She patted her back comfortingly.

* * *

'How the hell did that happen? I had the perfect chance to have lunch with him and I blow it.' Sasuke sighed as he lied on the bed.

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in."

Itachi popped his head into the room. "Hey, Sasuke, have you by any chance seen my cell?"

"Yeah." Sasuke threw the mobile at his brother's face. "You left it at Naruto's."

"Oh." Itachi checked his cellphone when what Sasuke said registered in his mind. "OH! And how did you get it back."

"He gave it to me."

"When?"

"Today."

"But I thought you went to the hospital today."

"I did."

"Then how did you…?"

"He was there. He gave it to me."

"Why was he there?"

Before Sasuke could answer, Mikoto walked into the room. "Sasuke…" she stopped mid sentence looking at her older son in amazement. "Itachi?"

Itachi smiled at his mother. "Hi mom."

Mikoto tilted her head. "Didn't you tell me you're going to be out today?"

Itachi nodded. "Yes."

"Then how come you're home?"

"I just… got here?"

"I was staring at the front door for hours. There was no way I could have missed you coming in."

"I came through the back door."

"I was in the living room. If you had come through the back door, I would have seen you go up the stairs."

"Err…" His mom crossed her arms. Itachi sighed, defeated. "Ok, I didn't go out today."

"Then why did you tell me that you'll be going out?"

"So that if I did go out you wouldn't be worried."

"What kind of logic is that?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and lied back on his bed trying to sleep through the screaming.

* * *

"Hey, little guy, having fun at your first day in your new school?"

A 6-year-old Sasuke looked up to see his big brother leaning toward him. "Nii-san, you're finally out. What took you so long?"

Itachi shrugged. "I had to take some papers to my teacher. So how did you find your new school?"

Sasuke shrugged his small shoulders and replied, "It was ok."

"Better then London, I bet?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Nope, the same. The only difference is that kids here don't talk as pooper as London kids do in, well, London."

Itachi bit his lip to keep from laughing and corrected his brother. "Proper."

Big coal eyes blinked at him. "What?"

"What you just said, umm, kids here don't talk as _proper _as London kids do."

Sasuke kicked his head to the left. "I know. That is what I said."

Itachi sighed. 'Don't get mad, he's just a kid.' Then he forced a smile on his face and flicked Sasuke's forehead. "How is your leg? Do you think you can walk to the car or do you want me to carry you there?"

Sasuke puffed up his chest and said in a defensive tone, "No, I can walk by myself." He jumped off the bench he was sitting on. As soon as his feet hit the floor, he flinched as pain rolled up his leg. But kept his mouth shut to show his big brother that he was no pansy.

The flinch didn't go unnoticed by Itachi who rolled his eyes at his little brother's idiocy. He reached his hands, took hold of his brother, hauled him up, put him on the bench again. He turned around and gesturing for him to climb on his back.

"Hop on."

Sasuke pouted but did as he was told. He put his hands around Itachi's neck and jumped on his back.

Itachi made sure that his brother won't fall if he moved then walked to the parking lot. "Don't lie to me again."

Sasuke bit his lips in embarrassment. Then said in a low voice, "Sorry."

"It is fine just don't do it again. Ok?"

"K!" the little boy looked around the school yard and saw a blond boy who was surrounded by a lot of boys. The blond was saying something to the boys around him and then the whole crowd started laughing. It seemed like he was their leader. Sasuke scrunched up his eyebrows to form a cute frown on his face. He had been watching that particular pack for a while before his brother came to get him. And something was bugging him about them and he couldn't find a reason to it.

"Nii-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Who is that blond?"

Itachi looked around and saw lot of blonde-haired people. He turned his head to his brother and asked, "Which one?"

Sasuke raised his small arm and pointed at the one he meant. "That blond boy surrounded by other boys."

Itachi's gaze followed Sasuke's finger to land on the one and only prankster in school. Uzumaki Naruto.

"That is Uzumaki Naruto. Why asking? Did he do something to you?" He knew his question was going to be answered with a definite no. Because even if Uzumaki was as annoying as his mother's friends, who just couldn't stop pinching his cheek no matter how many times he bit their fingers, Naruto would never hurt someone. Let alone a boy in the first grade.

"No, it's just that he is so cool!!"

Itachi chocked a laugh. 'Out of all the answers I expected, that one never crossed my mind.' "You don't think your big brother is cool?"

"Of course, I think you are cool. You are just not as cool as him."

"And why not?"

"Because no one is following you like they do with him."

Itachi blinked his eyes at that and looked behind him to make sure he wasn't imagining things. 'Yep, the hordes are still behind me.' "What do you mean I have nobody following me? What about those sick puppies always running after me?"

Sasuke looked behind him when he saw what his brother meant, he wrinkled his cute little nose and said, "Yeah, but the people around him are boys. All you have are yucky girls"

By then they had reached their limo and the driver opened the backseat door, took Sasuke off Itachi's back, put him in the car, and grabbed the seat belt to put it around Sasuke. The boy pulled it out of his hand and scowled at him. "I'll do it myself."

The driver smiled at how cute his little master was acting and ruffled his head but he pulled it away when the little boy glared at him. He closed the door and went to the driver seat, starting the car, and making a note to himself never to ruffle the boy's hair again.

On the back seat, Sasuke was still glaring at the poor driver's head when a thought crossed his mind and he turned his head to Itachi and asked, "Hey, nii-san, how come you don't have boys following you like _Naturo_-san does?"

Itachi didn't correct his brother and wasn't planing on doing so any time soon. "Sasuke, the boys following umm... Naturo are not following him because he's cool. They're following him because he's their friend."

Sasuke nodded his head and was quiet for a while until another question popped in his head. "How come you don't have friends, nii-san?"

Itachi sighed. "How about you shut up, Sasuke?"

"Did I bother you?"

"Yes, now shut up."

"Ok."

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes to find himself in his dark room. He was fully clothed except for his shoes and socks. He frowned at that and tried to remember how he got to his bed.

A blush took over Sasuke's cheeks as he remembered his dream. 'Oh my God was he on my mind since first grade?'

A knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts. "Come in."

His mom walked in. Sasuke sighed and dropped back on the bed.

His mother smiled. "Come on, you don't hate me."

"You don't know," answered Sasuke's hoarse voice from under the bed covers.

"I'm your mother. I know." She smiled at him. Taking a seat at the foot of his bed. She stared at his covered figure for a while before she asked, "What is your problem with your father?"

Sasuke sighed. "There is no problem, mother."

"Then why did you act the way you did this morning?"

Removing the covers from his face. Sasuke replied. "It was nothing. I just had a lot in my mind and I needed some time to relax. Now could you drop the subject please?"

"No, I won't. He is your father, you know, you should give a… crap."

"Mother!" Sasuke stared shocked at his mother.

"What? You said it first!" How weird it was to listen to his mother exclaiming words only five year olds say.

"Doesn't make it right for you to do so."

"Oh, grow up. I said more fowl words when I was younger."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise. While his mother smiled secretly, stood and walked toward the door.

She sent him one look over her shoulder before she left the room.

Sasuke stayed back, staring at her leaving.

* * *

It was the last week before the exams and then two and half months of freedom. Sasuke was walking through the school halls to his math class.

A girl ran up to him, her eyes were filled with tears. She was trying her hardest to hold them back, but failed miserably. "Sasuke-kun, what does that Haruno bitch have that I don't? Is it that cheap cologne? Or that pink hair? Or that ugly freckled face? I'm better then her. I'm prettier, older and wiser. Why pick her, Sasuke-kun? How could you after all that love I gave? Please, Sasuke-kun, choose me and I'll give you everything you want. But you must know that you already have everything. My heart, my soul, and my body are all yours to do whatever you desire with. And then you sold me out for that tramp. How could, Sasuke-kun, how could you? You never loved me and you'll never will." Then she burst crying and ran away.

Sasuke sighed. It had been like this for months now. Whenever he walked into class and a girl started crying and asked him to break up with Sakura. 'Idiots. If I had anything going with Haruno, shouldn't we be talking more with each other?'

He walked to his seat and before he was able to sit, someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around to find Kiba's face scrunched up as if he was about to cry and his hands held in front of him in a depressed girly way. "Sasuke-kun, you never loved me and you'll never will." He then raised one of his hands to cover his mouth and started making crying sounds.

Sasuke would never admit it but he was on the verge of laughing. Every girl had her unique way of accepting his 'not-existing' relationship with Haruno. But however unique it might be, it never failed to amuse him. He even divided them into categories.

There was: A) the brave type, who would glare at him and yell about how he broke their fragile hearts. All that while holding their tears back. B) The 'trying to be strong and hold back the tears' type, they would scream and yell holding their tears back, better then a women who lost all her children at once would, but at the last minute, they'd break and cry their eyes out. C) The hysterical type, who had been crying since they found out. Whenever those girls saw Sakura walking they'd scream bloody murder and whenever they saw him they'd faint. D) The actresses, the ones that would smile to Sakura and congratulate her on her amazing boyfriend and then go behind her back and spread rumors about her. Those in Sasuke's definition were the best. Because they never come near him, they just miss with his 'other half'.

Sasuke smirked. His fangirls were the best drama show he had ever laid eyes on. If he knew that having a girlfriend would be this amusing he would've picked one years ago.

* * *

**_T.B.C. _**

**_So, so sorry about the late thing. I just have a lot going on in my life right now. I wanted to send this chapter ages ago but whenever I came close to ending it another scene would pop out and it frustrated it me that this chapter seemed endless so I cut half of it and just kept the important parts _**

**_I hate this chapter I think its crap. But I guess I won't know for sure until I receive your reviews 'if I get any that is.' _**

**_This story is taking longer then I thought it would. But not to worry I'm not giving up on it. _**

**_I'm really sorry about being late and not replying to your reviews but I'm going to reply for that last chapter in a day or two really sorry but I'm really tired and I need to sleep 'cause I've been up for three days straight now and I think that I might go into a coma if I didn't. _**

**_Love _**

**_Looli _**

**_P.S: sorry if I was rude I'm just really grumpy right now. Hope you like this chapter. _**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Good news people it appears I'm still alive XD**_

**Not Old Enough**

_**Pairing**__NaruSasu_

_**Warnings**__ Boy love. Don't like don't read._

_**Disclaimer**__ I do not own Naruto! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

_**Summary**__**: AU, NaruSasu**__Uchiha Sasuke was always known for his icy exterior. That is until the dreaded return of one Uzumaki Naruto. Can Sasuke get his act together long enough to woo this handsome young doctor, or will he always be seen as just a blushing little boy? __**Special thanx to "Suki" for the summary**_

First of all I'm really really really sorry for the looooooong time it took to move my ass and get on with the work. I mean it's been like a YEAR! I know I'm lazy but maaan a year 8O I mean what the hell happened?!!!

But well that's life what are you gonna do?

Now I really wanna sleep so have fun I wrote 28 pages to make up for the long time I took, don't expect that to happen again it's just a onetime thing now this chapter is more of a transition than anything I wanted to make it clear t everyone where everybody in this story stands nothing more I really hope you like it I'm not gonna say it's crap cos I was scolded when I said that last time ;p

And people about my break down couple months ago…. Really sorry if I had offended anyone was really missed up at the time. the review wasn't really threatening or anything but I think in my black hole that time I used it to let go of my anger so I think I'm actually thankful for that sorry if I scared anyone off

Now see that blather above really shows how much I need to sleep :)

Love you people :)

**_Thanx to my lovely beats 'Fara M.' and the amazing new addition to my unpaid staff "Chonki" :)_**

**Thanx to everyone who reads this story you people really make writing a fun thing. I don't know what I would have done without your support. Love you all. **

**Thanx to everyone who reads this story you people really make writing a fun thing. I don't know what I would have done without your support. Love you all. **

"Word" speech...

'Word' thoughts.

* * *

_**Chapter10:**_

Sasuke walked through the gated doors of Konoha hospital, four months after he took the 'Y.D. exam'. A month later, the results came out. So, now he came back to start his one month internship.

The nurse at the front disk smiled at him. "Hello. How may I help you?"

"I'm here for the internship?" he said.

"High school?" she asked.

Sasuke stared at her for a minute. 'Well, aren't you the rocket scientist', but nonetheless he nodded.

She squealed, "I knew it! There's no way a cute boy like you is above 18."

The nurse extended her hand to reach Sasuke's face and before he knew it she was pinching his cheek.

He froze, eyes staring at the hand attached to his cheek. Then back to the nurse, who hadn't realized that she did something wrong, until one pissed off Uchiha Sasuke's glare landed on her.

The poor girl gulped, withdrawing her hand. She forced a smile as she pointed to the elevator at the end of the hall. "Go to the nurses' station on the fifth floor, they'll tell you what to do."

Still glaring, Sasuke nodded then left.

When the elevator doors opened at the fifth floor, Sasuke headed to the nurses' station. There was a sign pointing at a booth nearby the nurses' station, which read, "Hello, High School Interns, and welcome to your first day as members of the Konoha hospital". He headed there.

The nurse on the desk was a guy. He nodded at Sasuke. "You an intern?"

Sasuke nodded in answer.

"Give me your folder."

After registering, Sasuke was handed his nametag and a set of keys. He frowned at his picture on the nametag; he never really cared about what he looked like in pictures. The truth was he used to love this picture, because it was the only one that a small number of his groupies owned. Not that Itachi neglected to post it in the website he had opened solely to sell his pictures, behind Sasuke's back, of course.

In fact, Itachi loved it so much that he used it as the header for the website for months. The problem with the picture, however, was the scowl he had on his face, like he just tasted lemon. His groupies couldn't bare the thought of him not looking perfect, so only a few of them bought the picture. That was until they realized that:

The picture was rare!

Worse than that was when Itachi had realized that, too.

He had made a contest. Whoever owned the largest photo collection of his brother's pictures would win the rare picture. They would also get to take a picture with Sasuke, which was really weird since he didn't know anything about the whole contest or the website until three days ago when a blonde girl came up to him all shy and nervous asking when he thought the appropriate time to take the picture was. Seeing his baffled look, she then told him about the contest, and the website.

Not that he asked for an explanation. Sasuke didn't really care what his brother did. Itachi was always pulling pranks like that. The problem with it this time was that the poor, 'idiot' girl 'who spent half her money on buying pictures of a guy who went to the same school as she did and could have easily taken the pictures of him herself for free.' fell for it. Sasuke shook his head and reached over to take the keys. However, before he could take the key, the nurse pointed to a room behind Sasuke.

"You're in locker room number 2, the one right behind you. In your locker you'll find three sets of scrubs: medium, large, and small. Pick the one that fits you and put the rest in the extra box. Got that?"

Sasuke frowned. "What's an extra box?"

The man smirked. "It's the big box that has the word 'EXTRA' written on it."

Sasuke nodded, unimpressed.

"Ok, here are your keys. You won't be starting your internship today 'cos there was a delay on some of the forms. You'll be staring tomorrow. Be here at 7 am sharp, and cos it's your first day you'll only be staying until 5 pm. Your group leader is going to be Nurse Tamara Yukajii. Go to her for help if you need anything." Sasuke took the key and pocketed the nametag.

He opened the door to the locker room where five boys were sitting on the benches, chatting. They stopped talking when he walked in and gave him a nod. He nodded back.

He made his way to his locker, opened it without much struggle. Everything was going smoothly until he looked inside, that's when his right eye began to twitch. The three sets of scrubs were staring back at him innocently, neatly wrapped in plastic bags each with a big black letter stamped on the bag indicating their sizes.

'What the hell is this?!' he grabbed one of the garments.

Red!

The scrubs were red!

Sasuke crumpled the bag in his hand and stormed into the lobby. He was five feet away from the nurses' station, when one of the doors at the end of the hall slammed open and out came… 'Naruto?!' …wearing navy blue scrubs. He was running as if his ass was on fire; a book was hurled at him from the room. Naruto ducked to let it pass over him.

Not a second after Naruto was out, a blonde woman came running after him. She was screaming, "Naruto, you rotting brat, get back in here and take your punishment like a man!!!"

Naruto laughed, "Fat chance, Baa-chan!" He jumped over the nurses' station's bench, running the distance to the other side and sliding under the door.

The woman, much to Sasuke's surprise, also jumped over the bench, but she stopped at the door to catch her breath. "I'll catch you, insolent fool, just you wait. It might not be today or tomorrow but when I do, you're gonna wish that you never touched my book," she yelled after Naruto's disappearing back.

Sasuke stood in his spot, staring. 'What…? Did…? Was…?... Naruto?' He blinked.

The woman walked out of the nurses' office and back to where she came from when her eyes caught his. "What are you looking at?" she sneered.

Sasuke jumped. "No-nothing."

"Then quit staring. Put on your scrubs and get ready to work."

Sasuke nodded.

She eyed him once before she walked back to her office, muttering under her breath "I'll show that idiot just who's in charge around here." The door slammed behind her back.

Sasuke gulped and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. 'That woman is scary.'

* * *

The next morning, Naruto walked into the hospital with a big grin. 'A whole day passed and nothing happened. Maybe she gave up.' The grin widened. 'Take that you old-hag. Nobody can ever mess around with Uzumaki Naruto.'

He went straight to the locker room to put his bag away and take his stethoscope. When he walked out, he saw Shikamaru standing by the nurses' station looking at some charts. He looked like he was about to drop dead from missing sleep, seeing as he had a night shift last night.

Naruto smirked, an idea formed in his head. Stupid it might be, but it was worth the laugh he was sure to receive.

He snuck up behind Shikamaru and when his lips were close to the other man's ear…

Naruto screamed.

Shikamaru jumped, turning around with his clipboard in the air, papers scattered on the ground. He held his hand over his chest where his heart was beating hard. His eyes were wide open, fully awake.

Naruto burst out laughing, clutching his sides and bending over.

Shikamaru glared at him for a minute before bending down to collecting his charts. When he was done he stood up and glared at the still laughing Naruto, who now had tears streaming down his cheeks. "Would you stop laughing already? Che, troublesome…"

Naruto shook his head, laughing still.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes "Che, idiot… I can't believe I was even considering going to Tsunade-sama and asking her to ease up on you."

That stopped Naruto's laughter. He looked at Shikamaru, tears still framing his face. "What was that?" the laughter still lingered in his voice.

"Nothing. Just know that whatever it is that Tsunade-sama's got prepared for you, you deserve it."

Naruto snorted, taking his chart from the nurse who held it for him. "Trust me, if that hag hadn't done something 'til now, means that she forgot about it." He opened his clipboard and started looking through it. He frowned, handing it back. "That's not mine."

A little smile formed on Shikamaru's lips as he watched the scene.

The nurse stared back at Naruto, bored, and replied "Tsunade-sama said that if you had any problem with it that you should speak with her personally. Now beat it so I can go back to my job." She walked away mumbling something about stupid boys who thought they owned everyone.

Mouth hanging open, Naruto turned to look at Shikamaru, who was staring back at him with his normal lazy eyes that implied he didn't care. However, his shoulders said otherwise because they were shaking.

Naruto's shocked expression turned to one of horror and he roared, "YOU KNEW!!"

Shikamaru put his clipboard on the disk and laughed openly now. When he was done he wiped the tears from his cheeks. "I gotta go thank Tsunade-sama for this opportunity." He patted the once again shocked Naruto on his shoulder. "I can finally sleep now, thank you so much for this. It was totally worth the wait." He walked away, a sleepy smile on his face.

Naruto growled and stormed to Tsunade's office, a determined expression on his face. He didn't bother to knock on the door. He grabbed the knob and walked forward only to get smacked, face first onto the locked door.

Naruto shook his head to get rid of the dizzy feeling. He scowled at the door and turned to leave only to find Tsunade standing before him smiling, a coffee mug in one hand and a pile of papers on the other.

Naruto jerked back startled. "Good God! Don't sneak up on people like that."

"Naruto, you needed something?"

The scowl came back on his face. "What the hell is that?" he shoved his chart to her face.

Tsunade looked it for a minute then replied, "I'd say it's a clipboard." Naruto glared. Tsunade shoved him to the side. "Now that the mystery is solved, move so I can open my office."

Naruto opened his mouth about to scream when a mug of steaming coffee was shoved to him.

"Hold this please," said Tsunade.

Naruto took the mug, frowning, then looked up to see Tsunade unlocking her office door and walking in, so he followed her. She put her papers on the desk and turned around to face him.

Her face reminded Naruto of his earlier anger and he yelled, "What fucking right did you have for taking away all my fucking patients?"

Tsunade took her mug from Naruto and shook a finger at him. "No cussing, Naruto, that's not a good way to speak to your boss. And that answers your other question, because as your boss I have every right to do whatever I please in this hospital. Besides, I didn't take all your patients, just three."

"Fine! You may have the right to do that. Even though those three were the coolest cases…" he trailed off when he noticed that Tsunade was glaring at him. Naruto blinked. "What?"

"Coolest?!"

His eyes widened when he realized what he had said. "I... I… m-me-meant hardest-… scariest-…worst- WORST cases in the hospital. But let's not talk about that. You assigned me a high school boy! Now why would you do that, obaa-chan? Why?" He pouted.

Tsunade smirked sitting on her cheir. "Oh, come on, Naruto, it can't be that bad. I even got you the smartest one of the bunch. He is the only one between all the students to score an A plus ."

Naruto looked at her pleadingly. "But you're killing me here."

"I know." She closed her eyes, licked her lips and acted as if she just tasted the sweetest candy in world. "And I'm loving it."

Naruto was on the verge of whining. "Can't you let this one slip? I'm your only grandson."

Tsunade puffed her lips and spoke like a baby. "Is wittle Naruto afwaid of da mean high school boy?"

Naruto scowled. "No I'm not. I just don't want some pompous, arrogant, pain in the ass, high school nerd following me all over the hospital asking me stupid questions about stuff he would never understand, not even in a million years, while I'm trying to do my job."

"Well, then you should've thought of that before you ripped my book's cover off."

"How could I have known that if I ripped that stupid book you'd do that?"

Tsunade jumped. "WHAT?!"

Naruto stepped back, exclaiming, "Good God woman, I told you it was an accident! Ease up a little."

"There is nothing called an accident when it comes to one of my books."

"You gotta cut me some slack here, baa-chan."

"Look, brat, I may be your grandma but here in this hospital I'm the chief of medicine. So you better show some respect and start calling me Tsunade-sama. And this subject is closed, so stop nagging me about it."

Naruto raised his hands. "Fine, fine, I'll call you 'Tsunade-sama', but don't you think you're being too harsh about this?"

"If you don't get the hell out of my office right now I'm gonna…" she trailed off not knowing what to say.

Being the arrogant boy, he taunted. "You gonna what? You gonna what?"

Tsunade glared. "I'm gonna take the boy."

Smile: On.

"And give you Sakura instead."

Smile: Off.

Tsunade smirked. "Or better yet I'm gonna let you keep the boy and just add Sakura with him."

Naruto's eyes widened in horror. "You can't do that."

"Of course, I can. This is my hospital. I can do whatever I want." Tsunade started writing something in one of her stick-it bright yellow notes.

"But, but, I... I…."

Tsunade put her pen down and handed the note to Naruto smiling. "Have fun."

The note read:

'Uzumaki Naruto

Instructor intern

Of

Two "idiot" high school interns'

Naruto crumpled the stick-it note in his hand as he walked out of the office. Tsunade's giggles followed him out.

'Great, just great. I couldn't believe it when I got rid of that moron of a med student and now I gotta take care of not just one! But TWO! They don't even know the basics.'

Naruto sighed. 'Maybe she wasn't serious when she said that she's gonna add Sakura.' He raised bleeding eyes to the ceiling. 'Please. God, don't let her be serious. I swear I won't make fun of the coma patients again… and again... and again.'

* * *

Naruto walked the halls of the hospital looking at the folder of his high school intern. 'Damn, this kid is perfect, hope that won't make him a snob.'

He flipped the pages until he found the intern's name. 'Well, what do you know? It's a small world after all.'

He opened the door to locker room #1, looked around it, and then said. "Hyuuga Neji?"

A brown haired boy, dressed in red scrubs, came out of the bathroom adjacent to the room. He raised his hand. "Yes?"

Naruto extended his hand for Neji to shake. "Uzumaki Naruto. I'm gonna be you mentor this month."

Neji shook his hand. "But I thought that nurse Tamaki is my mentor."

"Yeah, well, um something… came up… so we had to um… change… some things."

Neji raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Well, since I hadn't prepared anything for today, you could either come with me to rounds or you could go with your old group today."

Neji nodded.

Naruto waited for him to answer, however, when nothing came, he asked, "So what will it be?"

Neji shrugged. "Whatever." he turned his back to Naruto and started walking toward his locker.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Neji's actions, 'who the hell does this kid think he is, walking away on me like this?!' he blinked when he noticed the boys hair. 'Man that is one long hair. How the hell does he keep it so straight?' he snapped out of his thoughts when Neji turned to look at him.

"I'll come with you." said Neji, face solemn. His name tag hanging around his neck, the reason why he walked to his locker.

Naruto nodded. "Ok." He turned but then stopped as a thought occurred to his mind. He turned his head so he was staring at Neji. "Whatever questions you have for me, write them down and ask me about it later, ok?"

Neji nodded.

Naruto started walking. "Then let's go."

'Maybe this guy won't be that bad after all', he thought.

* * *

After and two hours, Naruto burst into Tsunade's office.

Tsunade, who was sleeping with her head on her disk, jumped, and exclaimed, "I wasn't sleeping!"

Naruto slammed his fist into her office disk "Get him off my ass."

Tsunade who's foggy mind still hadn't registered what happened, blinked at Naruto not understanding what he was saying, faint marks of ink on her left cheek.

"I know I messed up but he is impossible. He asks like a million questions a minute. He keeps on asking and asking and asking and asking and…"

"Naruto!" Tsunade interrupted him.

"He won't shut up! There is no off button on him and how the hell does he come up with all these questions in just one hour and … AND HE HAS LONG HAIR!!! What man in their right mind grows his hair?"

Tsunade, whose brain finally started to function, rubbed her temples, answering "Your best friend."

Naruto sputtered, "But that's different."

Tsunade rested her cheek on the back of her hand. "Oh, yeah? And how so?"

Naruto stuttered, "W-we-well… um ….h-h-he holds his hair in a pony tail. Ha!" he uttered finally, gloating.

"The high school boy does, too."

Naruto opened his mouth to correct her when he realized she was right. "Fine you win this time but don't think I'm not coming back again."

When he turned to get out Tsunade spoke.

"Naruto, before you go, could you sit down for a minute? I need you to take a look at this."

Naruto took the paper Tsunade was holding out to him. He sat on the chair in front of her desk. "What's this?"

"This are the subjects you should be teaching to your apprentices."

Naruto nodded correcting "Apprentice."

Tsunade smirked. "No apprentices as in more than one."

Naruto stared at her.

Tsunade's smile became a little toothier. "Congratulations, Naruto. By coming here and bothering me yet again you got yourself one more and I quote "pompous arrogant pain in the ass high school nerd" end quote."

Naruto continued to stare.

Tsunade, who didn't seem to care that she had crushed her grandson's will to live, continued, "But don't let that make you hesitate to barge in here again with any of your complaints."

Naruto banged his head on Tsunade's desk.

Tsunade smiled. "Come on now, look at the bright side."

Lip bulging out in a pout, Naruto asked "What bright side?"

Tsunade grinned. "Sakura's got the shortest hair between all the girls."

Naruto continued banging his head against the fine oak surface.

Tsunade's grin grew wider. Naruto never failed to brighten her day, and the best thing about him was, after all the time he spent with her, he never learned that when you have a deal with an angry Tsunade there would be no bright side to anything.

Tsunade's grin began to flatten, as the banging didn't stop. Maybe she _was_ a bit harsh on the boy.

* * *

Tsunade walked around her hospital, looking for Sakura's group so she could tell her about the changes, when she saw one of the nurses with her group of high school interns. She was introducing them to the CT scanner.

"And this is the CT scanner. It produces a cross-sectional X-ray view of the site we want to scan."

One of the girls raised her hand to ask a question.

The nurse smiled at her. "Yes?"

The girl perked up at being recognized. "Um what does CT stands for?"

"It means a-a…. um a…" her eyes widened as she realized that she didn't know the answer.

One of the boys in the group who seemed to be bored out of his mined growled frustrated with the nurse, "It stands for Computerized Tomography."

The nurse blushed, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. Thanks for helping." She smiled at him. "But I must ask how did you know that?"

The boy grimaced. "It's written on it. And you should've known that already. What kind of nurse are you if you don't even know what a little initial stands for?"

The nurse clenched her hands trying not to lash out on the boy.

The boy rolled his eyes at her. "Che, stupid nurse."

Tsunade smirked. 'This boy is good.' A sarcastic voice from behind her took her attention away from the boy and to the person walking toward her.

"Tsunade-sama awake and walking in the middle of the afternoon? Won't your desk feel lonely?" said Shizune, the head nurse in Konoha hospital and Tsunade's best friend.

Tsunade snorted, waving a hand in a dismissing motion. "Oh, don't be silly. I'm always making rounds around the hospital in the afternoon."

Shizune raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, maybe not always, but I do go out when there is a dire need for me."

"Oh and what dire need might that be today I wonder?"

Tsunade grinned and pointed at the boy she was observing. "That boy."

Shizune followed the finger and her eyes widened.

Shizune stared at her. "Tsunade-sama, I've never commented on any of your idiotic acts like drinking yourself silly 'til you pass out or dressing up like a 29 year old girl when you're actually 50 but to go as far as to hit on a high school boy. That's illegal."

Tsunade stared in revulsion at Shizune. "I'm not asking you 'cause I think he's hot. I'm only doing it to piss off Naruto."

Shizune frowned. "Why? Is he the one who likes him?"

Tsunade waved her hands dismissively. "No." Suddenly, she snapped her head toward her eyes popping. "Why? Do you know something?"

Shizune backed a little startled by the sudden change of character. "What? No!"

"Oh." Tsunade twisted her lips in disappointment. She sent Shizune a stern look and said, "But when he tells you, you're gonna tell me, right?"

Shizune sighed. "Yes, Tsunade-sama _**if**_not_**when**_ Naruto-kun tells me anything about his sexuality, I'll be sure to tell you straight ahead. Now haven't we already had this conversation?"

"Yes, but I was just making sure you hadn't forgotten."

"I hadn't forgotten the last nine times."

"Good to know. Now, can you tell me the boy's name?" she turned her head to look at him.

Shizune glared at her.

When no answer came, Tsunade turned her head at the fuming Shizune. "You know, Shizune, I haven't got all day. Could you answer me now?"

Shizune sighed again. "Well, I don't know his name but I hear he is one of the girls' boyfriend?"

"Really?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the boy.

Shizune nodded. "Yeah, you know her. A Haruno Sakura."

Tsunade turned her gaze to her oldest friend and smiled, her eye gleaming madly. "This keeps getting better and better."

* * *

Naruto was taking his lunch break with Neji at the cafeteria. He was looking through the newspaper scanning the apartment adds. He was itching to get a place of his own since he came back from Canada. But it seemed his parents were taking their little vacation way longer then what they told him.

He temper was going off the charts these days. He chanced a glance at his silent trainee; maybe he could distract him from his thoughts of killing his sister. He might love her but everything had its limits. And if he was going to live with her through summer break and train a high school boy for a month he might as well suck it up and befriend one of them. And since befriending his childish sister was impossible, why not try his apprentice? Who knew? The idiot could turnout to be fun.

The boy sitting across him was eating his food silently. Naruto was about to start a conversation when he heard a voice behind him say.

"Tsunade-sama, good afternoon."

"Why good afternoon to you, too, Dr. Ravy."

Naruto's eyes widened. 'Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Please don't come here. Please.' He hid his face in his hands and slid down his chair.

Neji raised an eyebrow at Naruto's actions.

"Please tell me she's not looking at me," Naruto asked Neji in a muffled voice from behind his hands.

Neji leaned in closer. "What?"

Naruto opened his hands so now they were framing his face. "Is she looking at me?"

Neji frowned, looking at Naruto as if he was an idiot. "Who?"

"Oh Naruto darling," cooed Tsunade as she walked over to him.

"Never mind." Naruto sighed straightening up in anticipation of the danger making its way towards him.

Arms wrapped themselves around Naruto's shoulders as Tsunade whispered in his ears. "Brat, you better smile when I enter a room or I'll cut your balls off."

Naruto twisted his head to face his grandma. A big fake smile pasted on his face. "Good afternoon, Tsunade-ba…." Tsunade's hard glare stopped him mid-word. "… ma." Naruto continued, fighting to keep the smile on his face.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, straightening up. "Bama?!"

Neji snorted, chuckling.

The smile faded and Naruto frowned. "Whatever. What do you want?"

Tsunade smiled again. "You reminded me. I brought you a little present. Well, actually it's more of a present to me then to you, but…" she waved her hand. "…doesn't matter."

Naruto sighed. "I figured out as much."

Tsunade whacked him in the head.

"Ow!" Naruto rubbed his head glaring at his superior.

Tsunade smiled innocently at him. "That should make you think twice before talking rudely to me next time."

Naruto snorted, murmuring, "Yeah, I'll do it behind your back, you loon."

"What was that?"

Naruto smiled at her again. "Nothing. Now what is it that you brought me?"

Tsunade's smile widened as her eyes sparkled madly. She extended her arm pointing at the boy standing behind her. "Here is your next apprentice. Hope you all have fun together."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, I gotta say Tsunade-sama you're losing it if you've mistaken the very girly Sakura for a boy."

Tsunade whacked him again. "What did I just tell you about insulting me?"

Naruto rubbed his head sniggering.

"And I know that's not Sakura." She smiled "He is much better. That's Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura's boyfriend."

Sasuke, who was standing behind Tsunade, raised his eyebrows. 'I'm what?!'

Neji was taking a sip from his glass when he heard that and was fighting very hard not to spit his drink back out.

Naruto nodded in understanding. "So, Sakura will be here all the time?"

Pleased, Tsunade gloated. "Exactly."

"But you're missing one little detail." Naruto raised a finger.

Tsunade looked indifferent. "And what's that?"

Naruto twisted his raised finger so now it pointed at Sasuke. "I've already got him on my side." He raised his hand waving it at Sasuke. "Hey, kid, haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?"

Tsunade gaped. She directed her gaze to Sasuke who nodded at Naruto. "Fine."

Naruto pulled the chair next to him and patted on the seat. "Come sit with us. We were just talking about some of the first aid procedures you'll be learning during your month here."

Neji's eyebrow shot up as he stared confusedly at Naruto. He was about to voice out his confusion when Naruto sent him a look that shut him right up.

Sasuke walked over, sitting next to Naruto as casually as he could, trying not to show how nervous he really was.

Tsunade stomped her foot on the floor like little kids do when they don't get what they want and stormed out of the cafeteria.

Naruto heaved a sigh. "Finally." He turned his gaze to Sasuke, smiling again. "So, kid, last time I saw you, you were taking that exam. How did you score?"

Sasuke didn't meet his eyes and stared at the table when he answered, "I gotta an A."

"An A, huh? That's cool." He pointed at Neji. "Did you know Neji here got an A plus."

Still staring at the table, Sasuke shook his head negatively.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, Tsunade says he is the only one who got a perfect score."

Sasuke nodded grimly eyes still on the table, while Neji gloated.

Noticing the grim look, Naruto was quick to cheer the boy up. "But an A is amazing, too. I mean… " he trailed off noticing that he was only making the situation more awkward so he tried changing the subject. He patted Sasuke's back. "So what have you been doing all this time?"

Sasuke who had tensed when Naruto touched his back, blinked and shrugged. "Nothing much. One of the nurses was giving us a tour around the hospital."

"Huh." Naruto tilted his head to the side gauging Sasuke's expression. "I bet that was one fun ride," he said sarcastically.

Sasuke shrugged again. "It was alright. The nurse was an idiot though."

"Oh yeah." Naruto grinned. "Who was it?"

Sasuke finally met his eyes. "Didn't really care to remember her name."

Naruto chuckled, rubbing Sasuke's back.

Staring back at the table, Sasuke tried very hard to act as normal as possible so that Neji wouldn't suspect a thing, but it seemed to be impossible to act as his normal self around Naruto especially if he continued touching him like that. Then abruptly, Naruto slapped his back and Sasuke tried his hardest to hold in the cough that was about to erupt from his chest. The slap was hard.

"Well then," said Naruto. "I guess you didn't mind that much when Tsunade dragged you out of your group to join me?" He looked at Sasuke who was staring at him weirdly. "Is there something wrong?"

That brought Sasuke to the real world. "No, I mean yes, I was just thinking of grabbing myself something to eat."

"Ok."

Sasuke stood and walked over to the cafeteria line.

Naruto smiled watching Sasuke as he walked away the turned back to Neji, who had been silent the whole time. He opened his mouth to say something when his pager rang. He checked it and stood up. "Sorry, but I gotta go now. If I don't make it in time please tell Sasuke that you guys are free to go at…" he checked the papers Tsunade had given him earlier. "… 5 o'clock. Ok?"

Neji nodded.

"Great." Naruto walked out of the cafeteria.

Sasuke was looking around the cafeteria waiting for the people in front of him to move, when he caught sight of Naruto standing up and leaving. He frowned, 'damn he left and I didn't get any chance to talk to him.' Sasuke grimaced as he paid for his lunch and walked back to the table. 'I was too damn worried that he'd see me blushing that I couldn't lift my eyes from that damn table. When the hell did I become a high school girl?' he looked up at Neji when he felt his gaze on him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm on to you, Uchiha," Neji said and left the table.

Sasuke stared at his back as he left. "What the…?"

* * *

In the ICU, Naruto was lecturing his patient while writing something on his chart.

"…I thought we lost you. If you ever pull that stunt on me again, I'll…" He was caught off by Shizune.

"The guy is in a coma, Naruto."

Naruto nodded not raising his eyes from his chart. "I know that." He hanged the clipboard back on the foot of the bed. "Doesn't make it okay for him to play pranks on me." He clicked his pen shut and put it back on his pocket.

Shizune frowned exclaiming, "What pranks? The guy is unconscious."

"Doesn't mean his mind is not working," Naruto tapped his head when he said that.

Shizune stared at him for a second. "Are you crazy?"

"Of course I'm not, baby. Now why would you say something like that?" Naruto winked at her.

Shizune shuddered in repulsion and walked away.

Naruto grinned at her. "Don't leave, sugar, you know I can't handle the feelings I get from watching that cute butt of yours swaying as you walk away from me."

Shizune ignored him and continued on her way.

Naruto's grin widened. "Ooh yeah, show me that ass, baby. Shake it for daddy. Shake it. Shake it." Naruto hooted at Shizune.

Shizune hid her butt with the chart she was holding and ran out but not without throwing a glare at him over her shoulder.

Naruto chuckled to himself as he too walked out of the ICU and back to the cafeteria. He checked his watch. 5:00, which meant the high school interns' first day was over.

'Finally.' Naruto sighed as he walked into the cafeteria to see Sasuke sitting on the same table playing with his food. Sakura was sitting next to him yammering about something to his ear with no sight of Neji around.

Naruto grimaced. 'Oh my God, not Sakura. I barely get along with her and Ino these days. I hate you, Tsunade-baba, isn't it enough that Sakura won't leave my sight at home that you had to force her into my schedule here. Hopefully, she'll be tolerable now that she's with her boyfriend,' Naruto crossed his fingers, put a smile on his face and walked over to them.

"Sakura, fancy seeing you here."

Sakura turned to face him, a demanding look on her face. "Naruto, I wanna join your group."

Naruto blinked. 'I just walked in and the first thing out of her mouth is a demand, knew I was wishing for a miracle.' Nonetheless, he smiled at her. "And good day to you, too."

Sakura waved her hand in the air. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, now what do you say?"

Sasuke threw a pleading look his way, begging him not to agree.

Naruto's mouth twitched but he repressed the smile. 'Don't worry, kid. I wouldn't have agreed even if you begged me to.' In fake remorse he said, "Sorry, Sakura, no can do."

She pouted, trying to look angelic. "Not even for me?"

"Look, Sakura, my hands are full as it is and to tell you the truth I wasn't supposed to have Sasuke in my group. Hell, I wasn't supposed to_**have!**_ a group."

Sakura perked up. "Well, then why not make Sasuke-kun go back to my group?"

If looks could burn, Sakura's head would've combusted into flames the way Sasuke was glaring at it.

Naruto opened his mouth when it struck him. 'Wait, that actually sounds good. Why didn't I think of that?' then he bit his lip in agony. 'Right, forgot why.' He shook his head negatively at Sakura. "Tsunade did it on purpose and I don't think she's gonna back out of it."

Sakura sulked in her chair. "Fine."

Naruto sighed. 'Phew, dodged a bullet there.'

"Well, I gotta go back home now. See you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun." She stood up and leaned into Naruto's ear, whispering, "Say one bad word about me in front of Sasuke-kun and I'll make sure to skin you alive." She glared at him to emphasize her warning.

Naruto smiled sweetly at her and whispered back, "C'mon, Sakura, I thought one of the most important rules of dating is to never lie to your boyfriend. Now how can you expect to have a healthy relationship with the kid when you're lying to his face?"

She glared at him harder and marched away stepping on Naruto's foot on her way out. He jumped surprised.

He looked at Sasuke and patted his back "You got a keeper there."

Sasuke was relishing in the feeling of having Naruto's hand rubbing his back that he completely missed what he said.

"Sorry I didn't have the time to teach you anything today, but I promise I'll make up for that tomorrow."

Sasuke still caught up in his fantasy world, answered without thinking, "That's ok. Learning medicine wasn't the reason I signed here anyways."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What was it then?"

Sasuke's mouth ran before he could stop himself. "You."

"…What?" Asked Naruto, disbelief written all over his face.

Sasuke snapping out of his reverie thought fast and covered up his mistake "N-n-knooo-ow…"

Naruto raised his eyebrow.

Sasuke gulped. "You know… extra credits and… all…" Sasuke's lips turned up in a nerves smile.

Relief flickered through Naruto's eyes as he nodded understanding.

Sasuke continued. "I'm not really into medicine. I just signed here for the extra credit."

Naruto frowned. "Wait, didn't you tell me you wanna become a doctor?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you did back at Ichiraku when you were interviewing Sakura you said you were considering becoming a doctor and then you asked me all those questions."

Sasuke's eyes widened 'Fuck I'm caught.' "We- well that-that was before I … realized that wasn't really my… passion."

Naruto raised an eyebrow amused but not showing it. "How would you know? You never tried, did you?"

"No, but I did some research and figured that I wasn't really caught off to be a doctor." Sasuke nodded to emphasize his words.

Naruto bit the insides of his cheeks. The kid was obviously talking out of his ass. "That's not true. You are whoever you make yourself to be. You just need to have some faith in yourself."

Sasuke gaped. 'Shit, I can't think of anything to say.'

Naruto smiled at Sasuke's baffled look. "Hey, it's ok, I wasn't trying to scare you out of this or anything. I was just voicing my thoughts and don't worry, medicine is the kind of subject that sucks you into its charms and you never know you might even end up liking it. If you don't, be sure you'll have some fun 'cause I assure you there is never a dull moment in here." At that moment, Naruto's peeper rang.

Naruto read the message and smiled he showed it to Sasuke, "What did I say." He stood up and looked at him from head to toe. "Dashing color by the way," he said that and walked away laughing and waving goodbye at Sasuke.

While Sasuke sank lower in his chair and glared at his red scrubs.

* * *

'knock! knock! knock!'

Temari sighed in frustration. She has been ringing the bill and knocking on the door of the Yamanaka's residence for five minute and nobody answered her yet.

She tried the door and found it was unlocked. She shrugged, opened the door and walked in.

"Hello, is anyone here?"

A grunt from the living room met her question.

She smiled in recognition to her boyfriend's sleepy grunt. She made her way to the living room and found her man sprawled across the sofa eyes adjusting to the light while fighting the urge to shut down.

Temari lend against the doorframe across from him and spoke endearingly. "Hey, there sleepy head, did you miss me?"

Shikamaru sat straight on the sofa and sent her a sweet smile. "Yeah." He beckoned her to come over.

She crossed the distance between them and kneeled over to plant a chaste kiss on his lips before she sat on his lap, and started playing with his ponytail. "So, did you sleep on this couch all day or did you get up and fell a sleep back here?"

Shikamaru yawned. "The latter."

The front door opened and Naruto walked in pushing the door open with his back. His eyes were half shut, his shoulders slumped and his arms were filled with files.

Temari smirked. "Well, if it isn't Nurse Naruto back from a hard day at work."

Naruto stared at her, confused. Then realization crossed his face. "Oh I get it it's because of the high school boys right? Ha. Ha." Then he glared at her. "Not funny."

Temari laughed. "Come on, Naruto, you're the only doctor with high school interns. You have to admit it's a little funny."

Naruto scowled. "No, it's not! Did you know that some of the interns were making bets on when I'll start to wear thongs?"

Shikamaru burst out laughing while Temari leered at him. "I remember you in a thong. You looked foxy."

Naruto leered back at her. "Yeah?"

Temari licked her lips seductively and was about to continue if it weren't for Shikamaru covering her mouth.

"Hey, hey, none of that while I'm around."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Shikamaru. "Flirt pooper." He turned his gaze to Temari to see if she would side with him.

Temari kissed the hand over her mouth holding it with one of her own. And she proceeded to suck Shikamaru's tongue out with a kiss that left him dizzy. She turned her gaze to Naruto who was gaping at her. She stared back at him, an innocent look on her face. "What?"

"Suck up!" exclaimed Naruto.

Temari defended herself. "Hey, I'm spending the night over and I don't fancy spending it on the couch." She looked at her boyfriend. "I'm really tired. Wanna go to bed now?"

Naruto was shocked. "Wait, you're spending the night here?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't remember inviting you to sleep here."

"I know but I just figured that after last night at the hospital you'd like some fun."

Shikamaru smirked. "Fun, huh?"

Temari smiled seductively at him. "That is only if you play your cards right," she said that and walked up the stairs heading straight to Naruto's room which he was sharing temporarily with Shikamaru until they got their own apartment (him and Naruto). However, Shikamaru wasn't rushing anything he was ok waiting till Naruto's parents came. He wasn't that big on cash and so was Naruto.

Shikamaru stared at her back until she disappeared inside the room. He stood up and walked after her. As he walked up the stairs, he looked behind him. Naruto's bewildered face met him. Shikamaru almost felt bad for the guy. "Naruto, is it ok if you take the couch tonight? 'Cause that would be just great." He climbed the rest of the stairs to the second floor.

Naruto blinked at his back. "But…but… that's my room!" he cried out.

The sound of the door closing was the only answer he got.

* * *

Gaara was glaring at every person who happened to look at him or even walk along side him as he made his way toward the Yamanaka residence.

'Damn that old bitch. She just had to sleep over at her boyfriend's and call me next morning to bring her stupid stuff. I am no one's slave!' Gaara grumbled as he reached the door and rang the bell.

He waited, and waited and waited then screamed, "Damn it!" He pushed the bell button and didn't let go.

The sound of hurried feet on the stairs didn't stop him from keeping on. The door was yanked open and a fuming Ino stood on the other side.

"What?!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

Gaara stood for a minute admiring her disheveled look. It seemed she just got out of bed. Her face was hosting the ugliest glower he had ever seen. But that didn't faze him.

He held out a bag with his sister's clothes in it. "Give this to my sister."

Ino took the offered bag and he turned to leave. Ino's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Hold on just a minute there."

Gaara stopped on his tracks and look back. "What's wrong?"

Ino shook with rage. "Wrong?! You ask me what's WRONG?!"

Gaara raised his non-existing eyebrow. "Yeah."

"YOU'VE BEEN RINGING OUR DAMNED BELL AT SIX A CLOCK ON THE FREAKING MORNING!" Ino's face was red from fury.

Gaara smirked. "Oh, that's what's wrong."

"You're damn right that's what wrong. I was sleeping in my freaking room and you come in and start ringing that thing without stopping just to hand me some damn bag?!!"

"As cliché as it sounds, you're cute when you're angry."

Ino gaped "Wha… WHAT?!!!"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Ino stared at him, confusion written all over her face. Then she threw her head back and barked in laughter. "Oh my God, you have got to be kidding me."

Gaara shook his head. "I wasn't kidding."

Ino's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Listen, freak, there is no way that I'll ever even consider going out with you. So get the hell away from here before I kick your ass for even suggesting that." She walked back into the house slamming the door behind her. But not before she stuck out her tongue at him.

Gaara's eyes sparkled in glee.

* * *

At the hospital, two dark figures sat glaring at the locker room door willing it to open. Sasuke checked his watch again to make sure that he wasn't mistaken. He wasn't. The watch pointed to 8:00 which meant they had been waiting for an hour and Naruto had yet to show.

Neji was about to scream out of anger, while Sasuke was making excuses for Naruto's lack of appearance. So far he only came up with three: 1/ he got jammed in traffic. But seeing as it was seven o'clock at the summer break made it impossible to happen. Beside, he and Neji lived all the way across town and they arrived right on time. 2/ he got a flat tire. He rolled that one out half an hour ago, because a flat tire would only take him fifteen minutes to fix. Not a whole damn hour. 3/ he lost track of time sleeping.

Sasuke sighed figuring if that was the reason then they were in for a long wait. He sighed in frustration again and stood up. He couldn't take this anymore, he made his way to the door, when Neji stopped him

"Where are you going?" asked Neji turning his glare toward him.

"I'm gonna ask the nurses if they know something."

Neji waved him over. "Don't bother. He'll be here in a minute."

"But what if he forgot that he has apprentices and just went on his normal day of work?"

"He only met us yesterday. If that's what really happened, then I'm not so sure I want him to be my coach for a month"

"But what if he was in accident and…"

"Uchiha, would you sit down and quit being such a worry rat!"

Sasuke huffed but sat down.

Neji stared at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes and saw him gazing vexed at the door.

Neji smirked. "Besides, maybe he just decided that he wanted to fool around with his girlfriend?"

Sasuke's eyes widened he tried to control his voice as he asked. "W-why? Did he tell you about her?" Sasuke bit his tongue in realization of what he said. "I-I mean why would that bother me I don't care if he has a g-girl… friend."

"I didn't say that it would bother you."

"Oh." Sasuke stared at his hands hoping Neji won't interrogate him about his slip.

Neji stayed silent for a minute before he asked, "Does it?"

Startled, Sasuke asked, "What?"

"Does it bother you? What I said?"

Before Sasuke could answer, the door to the locker room opened and Naruto's voice drifted through it. "Why, Nami-chan, been eating a lot of apples lately. Looking after your figure for me?"

A feminine voice answered his, "Well, you know what they say "one apple a day keeps the doctor away.""

The nurses around him giggled as Naruto nodded embarrassed. "Yeah, but you know what else they say?"

"What?"

"If the doctor is cute forget the fruit." Feminine giggles followed that and Naruto smirked in triumph.

Neji looked at Sasuke and smirked. "Looks like he's been flirting with_other girls _while you were here worried sick about him."

Sasuke's fists clenched. "I wasn't worried."

Neji nodded. "Sure, whatever you say."

* * *

Neji and Sasuke followed Naruto out of the elevator into the 2ed floor. He just finished giving them a lecture about ALL the hospital's machines in 2 hours. Their heads were about to explode from too much information.

"Ok. Now that we are done with the boring stuff, I can go to rounds, which are still an hour away so in the mean time how do you feel about coming with me while I check on my patients? Or you could go grab yourselves a snack while I'm at it?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm not really hungry."

Neji shook his head. "Me neither."

Naruto nodded. "Then follow me." He walked to room 209 at the same floor it had six beds but only three of them were taken.

Naruto walked to the bed at the left corner. He pulled the chart hanging off the foot of the bed, unhooked the pen in his pocket and flipped through the chart. "Ok, boys this is Shiboia-san. He had been here longer then the hospital itself. Say hi to him."

"Hi," greeted Sasuke and Neji in unison.

"Shiboia-san," said Naruto, addressing the old man lying on the bed. "These are my two high school trainees."

The old man frowned. "What?"

Naruto lend over and repeated, "I said these are my two high school trainees."

Shiboia yelled, "WHAT?!"

Naruto raised his voice, "I said… THESE ARE MY TWO HIGH SCHOOL TRAINEES."

"SAY THAT AGAIN."

Naruto raised his voice higher, "I SAID…. You know what? It doesn't matter."

The guy nodded in understanding. "Fine."

Naruto stared at him in disbelief. "How the hell did you hear that and not the rest?"

The guy frowned again. "WHAT?"

Naruto waved his arms in surrender. "Never mind."

He looked at Sasuke and Neji. "As you probably know, I never had any experience in this kind of stuff but I know that they start with you from scratch and that didn't go well with me so I thought I'll do a little testing of your abilities in my own way and see where we'll end up. Is that ok with you two or do you want to stick with old way?"

Neji shrugged. "All is fine with me but seeing as your way will save us a lot of time then yours is better."

Sasuke nodded. "I agree."

"Alright then. The test I thought for you isn't really that hard. I figured I might tell you about a case and see what you understood from that. Ok, now this old man has a…."

Sasuke tilted his head and stared at Naruto as he went on talking about the case. He had such a strong voice that was so passionate about its topic so driven. He could spend an eternity listening to that voice. But his eyes, they were intoxicating. He had deep dark blue pools for eyes. They seemed the kind to worship their captivator. His heart sank when he realized that he'll never be anything more then a kid to those eyes. He snapped out of his reverie when a pen was pointed to his face.

Naruto pointed his pen at Sasuke. "Sasuke, could you tell me what you understood from that?"

Sasuke blinked. "What?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I asked what did you understand from what I just said?"

Sasuke gaped.

Naruto glared at him. "Sasuke, did you hear a word I said?"

"Um… I …" he trailed off.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun!" a feminine voice shouted from behind Naruto.

Sasuke shut his eyes and crunched his teeth annoyed. 'Fuck, what the hell is that pipsqueak doing here?'

Naruto looked behind him to see Sakura with her red scrubs on. From the looks of it, she had tightened them to fit her figure better. She was waving furiously at Sasuke.

Naruto sighed. He had had enough. He was cranky, hadn't had any decent sleep last night with that devil of a sofa his parents own. Plus he was earlier than usual because Tsunade was thoughtful enough as to pay him a home call reminding him that he had students to teach and that he didn't have the right to lounge in his "comfy" couch Anymore. To get that matters even worse, when he walked into the hospital two of his patients crashed one went into bypass and the other… well he's in God's hand now. Then he had to calm the first patient's granddaughter, the poor girl was visiting her grandpa when he crashed. All that before he met up with his trainees and now the kid was ignoring him in favor of checking out his girlfriend's ass. 'I don't think so.'

Naruto fixed his angry gaze at Neji and asked, "What about you? Did you hear something or were you also too hooked up on staring at some chick's ass to bother listening to me?"

Sasuke winced at his tone, while Neji smirked. "This guy appears to have a profound sensorineural hearing loss due to a lesion on his temporal lobe that he got from an accident that also injured his spinal cord, which made him paraplegic, means he's paralyzed from the waist down." Neji tilted his head. "How well did I do?"

Naruto smiled at him pleased. "Very good actually." Then he turned his gaze to Sasuke who was glaring at an obviously gloating Neji. "See, Sasuke, now this is what I wanted to hear. You better learn from Neji how to concentrate more on listening to the person who's speaking to you and less on staring at other people's butts."

Sasuke opened his mouth to tell Naruto that hadn't been what he was doing. But Naruto raised a hand implying he didn't want to hear.

Naruto hanged Mr. Shiboia's chart back on his bed and walked out of the room, waving for them to follow him.

Neji lingered in the room taking pleasure in Sasuke's humiliation. "I think I'm gonna be enjoying this month." Then he walked out.

Sasuke glared at his back before he followed him outside.

* * *

_**T.B.C.**_

Hi sorry not much to dream about ;p but at least I updated, right?

If you feel this was worth reviewing please do and if you feel that it doesn't the review and tell me why I promise I won't lash out like last time ;p

Love you all

Looli

* * *


End file.
